Black Devils
by aja83667
Summary: "Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baekhyun benci, ia menganggap chanyeol adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahnya" Chanbaek/YAOI/Straight
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK DEVILS**

"Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baekhyun benci, ia menganggap chanyeol adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh yang terdengar dari lantai bawah sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga byun sedikitnya cukup untuk mengusik tidur lelap seorang pria mungil yang tengah tertidur dikamar lantai atas mansion tersebut, ia adalah baekhyun, Putra tunggal keluarga byun. Pria berusia 23 thn itupun lantas bangun setelah mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai bawah rumahnya, baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika melihat betapa berantakannya rumahnya saat ini, banyak pecahan kaca dan vas bunga yang berserakan dilantai, bukan hanya itu, bahkan televisi kursi dan meja juga terlihat hancur berkeping-keping seperti telah dibanting dengan sangat kuat, dan yang paling membuat baekhyun gemetar adalah beberapa dari bodyguard ayahnya terkapar dengan ceceran darah yang merembes dari kepala dan juga dada mereka, baekhyun yang dibuat ketakutan kemudian langsung sigap berlari menuju ruang tamu, disana ia justru lebih terkejut lagi melihat ayahnya, byun seung hyun yang tengah berlutut dengan tangan yang mengepal erat seperti meminta pengampunan pada seorang pria yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah pistol revolver yang mengarah tepat di dahi ayahnya

Itu Richard, dia adalah pria yang ayahnya kenalkan tiga hari yang lalu. Pria yang sempat membuat hati baekhyun berdesir takala melihat tatapan matanya yang setajam burung elang, dibelakang pria itu ada beberapa pria bersetelan serba hitam yang juga pernah baekhyun lihat sebelumnya

"a-aku mohon ampuni a-aku, kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Aku menyesal, sungguh aku menyesal. Tolong jangan bunuh aku"

Rahang richard mengeras setelah mendengar penuturan seunghyun "berhenti membual brengsek! Aku tahu kaulah orang yang paling merasa bahagia atas kejadian 23 tahun yang lalu"

"a-appa, apa yang terjadi?" baekhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar, sungguh ia takut sekali sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan richard dan ayahnya

Seunghyun dan richard menoleh kearah baekhyun, seunghyun panik, ia kemudian menyuruh baekhyun untuk segera pergi.

"b-baek, pergilah dari sini. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman untukmu. Selamatkan dirimu baek"

Richard menyeringai "Oh, kau ada disini rupanya, baiklah. Akan aku tunjukan sebuah pertunjukan menarik untukmu"

"DORR"

Sebuah peluru dari revolver yang sedang richard pegang langsung menembus kepala seunghyun yang berada di depannya begitu richard menarik pelatuknya

Baekhyun histeris, ia kemudian menutup mulutnya shock bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh sang ayah dengan kondisi kepala yang nyaris terbelah dihadapan richard

Richard menyeringai, ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada baekhyun yang masih terlihat sangat shock

"Kau menyukai pertunjukannya?"

Baekhyun tersadar, melihat gelagat mengerikan dari pria dihadapannya ia kemudian berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah tangannya telah lebih dulu dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat oleh pria bernama richard itu

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Baekhyun terus meronta tapi semuanya sia-sia ketika tubuhnya diangkat seperti karung beras oleh richard, pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar orangtua baekhyun dan menendang pintunya dalam satu kali hentakan

"BUGH"

"BRAKK"

Richard membanting tubuh baekhyun dengan kasar diatas ranjang milik orangtuanya dan langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam

Baekhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang, airmata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata indahnya, ia melihat richard berjalan kearahnya sembari membuka baju atasannya yang langsung memperlihatkan tubuh atletis sempurnanya, baekhyun juga bisa melihat ada sebuah tato tribal yang berada dilengan kanan bagian atasnya. Richard kemudian membuka belt celananya dengan kasar

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan? A-aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun terhadapku hiks.. ampuni aku tuan"

Richard berdecih, ia kemudian menindih tubuh baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya kasar, baekhyun terus meronta tapi percuma karena badan richard bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan untuk menghidari ciuman sepihak ini, richard yang merasa kesal kemudian mencengkeram rahang baekhyun kasar dan kembali mencium bibir baekhyun, baekhyun menangis. Ia bahkan merasa rahangnya seperti remuk karena richard mencengkeramnya sangat kuat

"cppkh. Ckkph.. mmmhn.. slurp.. "

Suara kecipak saliva terus terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut, richard memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun dan menginvasi bagian dalam sana, ia bahkan menggigit bibir baekhyun hingga berdarah dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun mengerang

Richard menyobek baju piyama yang baekhyun pakai dengan kondisi masih terus memagut bibir baekhyun, cumbuannya terus turun menuju dagu, leher dada dan kemudian berhenti pada puting sebelah kanan Putra tunggal keluarga byun itu

Ia menggigit dan menghisap puting itu dengan kuat sedangkan puting yang satunya lagi ia pelintir dengan tangan yang tak kalah kuatnya

Baekhyun menjerit, ia merasakan sakit sekaligus geli yang menjalar di area dadanya. Airmatanya terus mengalir, sungguh ia merasa sangat kotor sekarang

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua puting baekhyun, richard kemudian melanjutkan invasi kebagian perut sambil merobek celana piyama yang baekhyun pakai lengkap dengan celana dalamnya juga sehingga membuat baekhyun benar-benar telanjang bulat saat ini

Baekhyun terus meronta, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena richard menindihnya dengan kuat

Richard mengusap paha dalam baekhyun sensual, ia kemudian menggengam penis mungil baekhyun yang masih tertidur, ukurannya sangat kecil, bahkan penis itu seperti tenggelam di dalam tangan richard

Richard memompa penis itu dengan sangat cepat dan kasar, itu membuat baekhyun kesakitan sekaligus merasa geli

Tak selang berapa lama penis mungil baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan cairan putih Kental yang terasa hangat di tangan richard

Richard berdiri dan membuka celananya hanya sampai sebatas paha, ia kemudian menarik baekhyun secara paksa dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam sarang

Baekhyun terkejut melihat ukuran kejantanan richard, masih dalam keadaan tidur saja sudah sebesar ini. apalagi jika sudah ereksi?

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya ngeri, selain besar dan panjang kejantanan richard juga ditumbuhi bulu-bulu hitam yang sangat lebat

Richard kemudian mencengkeram dagu baekhyun lagi dan memaksa baekhyun untuk mengoral penisnya

Tangannya memaju mundurkan kepala baekhyun dengan cepat sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan kepala baekhyun

Baekhyun hampir muntah, kepala penis richard bahkan seperti menyentuh bagian terdalam dari kerongkongannya, ia terus menangis. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah diperlakukan serendah ini

Richard menggeram rendah, ia menikmati bagaimana mulut hangat itu mengoral kejantanannya

Setelah menegang sempurna richard langsung menarik penisnya dari dalan mulut baekhyun, baekhyun batuk-batuk, tapi tak lama ia di dorong dengan sangat kasar hingga kembali terbaring diatas kasur

Richard mencengkram pahanya kasar dan membuka belahan pantat baekhyun secara paksa, tanpa persiapan dan pelumas apapun richard langsung memasukan kejantannya ke dalam lubang baekhyun yang belum pernah terjamah

Baekhyun menjerit keras sekali, tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Rasanya sangat sakit, ia terus menangis tapi itu tidak membuat richard merasa iba sedikitpun

Richard bergerak dengan sangat brutal, ia terus menggeram rendah merasakan betapa sempit dan nikmatnya lubang perawan baekhyun

Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri? Tubuhnya terus terhentak-hentak tidak karuan, dia sudah tidak bisa menjerit ataupun mendesah lagi, suaranya seakan sudah habis dan tidak bisa keluar lagi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Bagian bawah tubuhnya juga terus mengeluarkan darah segar pertanda kesuciannya telah direnggut secara paksa

Persetubuhan itu terus berlangsung hingga 3 ronde. Dan tepat setelah richard menyemburkan benihnya untuk yang ketiga kali, baekhyun langsung kehilangan kesadarannya

Setelah puas richard kemudian menarik penisnya keluar, hole baekhyun terlihat robek. Sperma yang bercampur darah segar juga tidak berhenti keluar dari dalam sana

Richard menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan datar, ada perasaan marah yang begitu menyelimuti hatinya

Tangannya kemudian terulur dan bersiap mencekik baekhyun sampai mati, namun entah kenapa ada perasaan ragu yang tiba-tiba muncul

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membunuh pria ini, richard bangkit dari atas kasur dan menaikan kembali celananya, ia kemudian membungkus tubuh polos baekhyun menggunakan seprei

Setelah selesai richard berjalan keluar kamar dengan masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya

"Jonathan" serunya pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya

Pria bernama Jonathan itu lantas langsung menghampiri richard, sedari tadi ia dan anak buah richard yang lain memang masih menunggu diruang tamu

"bawa lelaki itu kedalam mobil, setelah itu pastikan ia mendapat perawatan medis sesegera mungkin" richard memerintah sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang terbungkus seprai di dalam kamar

Jonathan menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk mengiyakan perintah richard

"Akan aku lakukan.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Black Devil's** adalah sebuah kelompok mafia yang sangat disegani dikorea, kelompok ini dibentuk dan di dirikan oleh Jung Yunho seorang mantan anggota Yamaguchi Gumi yang tinggal dikorea. Kelompok ini sendiri terdiri dari 4 anggota inti yakni Park Chanyeol sebagai Richard Park, Kim Jongin sebagai Jonathan Kim, Oh Sehun sebagai Stephen Oh dan Jung Soo jung sebagai Krystal jung. dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi pemimpin utama. mereka semua lebih memilih menggunakan nama samaran untuk menutupi identitas asli mereka dihadapan publik. Selain 4 anggota inti, kalompok ini juga memiliki banyak anak buah yang tersebar hampir diseluruh wilayah korea selatan. Kelompok ini sudah banyak terlibat dalam kasus kriminal dari mulai kelas ringan sampai yang terberat, mereka banyak melakukan transaksi jual beli ilegal seperti obat-obatan dan senjata terlarang. Selain itu mereka juga sering menjadi pembunuh bayaran dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Selain untuk bisnis tujuan dibentuknya kelompok ini adalah untuk menghidupkan kembali dunia mafia dikorea selatan setelah sekian lama meredup. Setiap anggota laki-laki black devil's biasanya mempunyai sebuah tato tribal ditangan kanan bagian atas. Ini merupakan sebuah keharusan bagi setiap laki-laki yang ingin menjadi anggota black devil's, tato tribal sendiri merupakan sebuah lambang mutlak bagi kelompok ini

Nah sekarang mari kita mengenal 4 anggota inti dari Black devil's, pertama adalah park chanyeol atau yang biasa disebut richard park. Seperti yang disebutkan diatas, chanyeol menjabat sebagai ketua di dalam kelompok ini. Pria berusia 29 thn ini merupakan anak angkat dari pendiri kelompok mafia black devils, sejak kecil chanyeol sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin dalam kelompok, berbagai macam latihan keras sudah ia jalani semenjak usia kanak-kanak, bahkan saat usianya masih 10 thn chanyeol sudah mampu merakit senjata api sendiri yang kualitasnya setara dengan pistol Glock 20. Chanyeol dikenal sangat tegas dan dingin, ia tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menentangnya, ia sangat ahli dalam bertarung dan sangat mahir menggunakan senjata baik senjata api maupun senjata tajam. chanyeol termasuk salah satu orang yang paling ditakuti dikorea karena reputasinya yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada orang yang berani menatap matanya langsung selain orang-orang terdekatnya saja, mereka bilang tatapan chanyeol bahkan terasa seperti dia sedang menguliti mu hidup-hidup

Anggota kedua adalah kim jongin atau yang biasa disebut Jonathan kim, ia adalah seorang perakit bom yang sangat handal, satu rakitan bom buatan tangannya saja sudah bisa menghancurkan satu gedung berlantai 20 hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sebelum bergabung sebagai anggota black devils lelaki berusia 27thn ini dulunya adalah seorang pengedar narkoba terselubung, kehidupan yang serba keras terpaksa membuatnya menjadi pengedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Sampai pada suatu ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu yunho disebuah club malam, yunho yang tau jongin seorang pengedar narkoba kemudian langsung meminta jongin untuk bergabung dengan black devils, awalnya jongin menolak karena menurutnya black devils hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Tapi kemudian yunho menjelaskan dia punya jaringan konsumen obat-obatan terlarang yang sangat luas, ia berjanji akan menjadikan jongin pemasok utama jika ia mau menjadi anggota black devil's, tergiur akan tawaran yunho jongin pun setuju untuk menjadi anggota black devils, dari yunho jugalah jongin belajar merakit bom

Anggota ketiga adalah oh sehun atau biasa dipanggil stephen oh, sehun adalah anggota termuda black devils, usianya baru menginjak 24 thn saat ini. Ia adalah seorang hacker yang sangat handal, jika jongin diminta bergabung oleh yunho, sehun justru datang sendiri pada yunho dan meminta bergabung menjadi anggota black devils, sehun sampai harus meretas situs rahasia FBI untuk meyakinkan yunho bahwa ia memang pantas menjadi anggota black devils. Kemampuan sehun dalam meretas situs rahasia FBI ini jelas membuat yunho merasa takjub, tanpa banyak bicara lagi sehun langsung diterima sebagai salah satu anggota inti, sekarang sehun lebih sering bertugas meretas situs atau akun resmi pemerintahan untuk keperluan bisnis atau kepentingan kelompok

Anggota terakhir adalah soo jung atau biasa disebut krystal jung, ia satu-satunya anggota inti yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Soo jung adalah keponakan yunho, ia lebih berperan sebagai anggota medis di dalam tim. Sebelum ia direkrut menjadi anggota black devils, soo jung dulunya sering menjadi dokter untuk merawat para bandit dari china. Meskipun lebih berperan aktif sebagai anggota medis perempuan berusia 25 thn ini juga sangat ahli dalam melakukan bela diri dan menggunakan senjata. Ia punya tempramen yang buruk dan sangat keras kepala

Untuk Yunho sendiri, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas dia adalah pendiri dari kelompok mafia paling disegani dikorea, dia tidak memimpin black devils secara langsung, ia hanya menyediakan wadah bagi orang-orang yang ingin menjadi mafia, ia juga secara sengaja memang telah menyiapkan Putra angkatnya chanyeol untuk menjadi pemimpin kelompok mafia yang ia dirikan, yunho dulunya adalah anggota yamaguchi gumi sebelum akhirnya keluar dan kembali ke korea, namun sayangnya yunho sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena dibunuh oleh Red Dragon, sebuah kelompok mafia asal china yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutan black devils, chanyeol tentu saja tidak terima, saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan aksi pembalasan untuk kelompok mafia asal china itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"terdapat luka robekan yang cukup parah diarea anus pria ini, rahangnya juga patah karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat, selain itu dia sepertinya juga mengalami shock yang cukup parah, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pria ini chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol bergeming setelah mendengar penuturan soojung, ia tidak tahu jika luka yang dialami baekhyun bisa sampai separah ini. Jujur saja tadi itu dia sedang diliputi perasaan marah, dia tidak sadar jika apa yang dilakukannya justru malah membuat baekhyun hampir meregang nyawa

"Dia memperkosa pria itu sampai 3 kali, dari luar aku bahkan bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan yang sangat memilukan" jongin menyahut untuk merespon pertanyaan soojung

"Mwo? Chanyeol bukankah sudah aku bilang hanya bunuh ayahnya saja? Kenapa kau malah menyerang anaknya juga?" soojung menatap chanyeol dengan tajam

"Aku terlalu dikuasai emosi tadi, tidak perlu berlebihan begitu krystal. Yang terpenting sekarang nyawa anak byun sialan itu masih bisa selamat"

Soojung menghela nafas kasar, percuma saja berbicara dengan chanyeol. Ia sangat pandai berkilah

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah selesaikan urusanmu dengan si byun itu?"

"urusanku dengannya sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal bagaimana menghancurkan red dragon sialan itu" chanyeol berucap dengan intonasi yang sangat dingin, matanya diselimuti kabut kebencian yang sangat kental

"lalu akan kau apakan anak dari si byun ini? Kau tidak berniat untuk memungutnya bukan?" jongin kembali bersuara

"Aku memang berniat memungutnya" chanyeol berujar santai

Soojung dan jongin membelalakan matanya kaget, "Chanyeol jangan bercanda, untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda soojung, aku serius dengan ucapanku"

"pria ini adalah satu-satunya saksi mata atas pembunuhan yang menimpa byun seunghyun, bukankah lebih baik kau melenyapkannya saja? Apa kau tidak khawatir suatu saat dia akan menjadi ancaman untuk black devils?"

"Dia bahkan tidak berkutik saat aku membobol lubangnya tadi, lantas apa yang harus aku takutkan dari pria lemah seperti dia" chanyeol berucap dengan pandangan datar untuk membalas pertanyaan jongin

Krystal menggemulutukan giginya kesal mendengar ucapan chanyeol, ia kemudian berjalan keluar sambil membanting pintunya kencang

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan chanyeol "kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan perasaan soojung bung"

"jika tidak begini soojung akan terus berharap lebih padaku, aku tidak suka memberi harapan palsu pada seseorang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian jongin, chanyeol masih memandang baekhyun dengan intens, saat ini baekhyun masih belum sadar terhitung sudah 2 jam setelah ia pingsan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tidak menyangka akan lepas kendali seperti tadi. Ia terlalu emosi ketika berhadapan dengan byun seunghyun berengsek itu, saat melihat baekhyun tadi ia seperti melihat bayangan seunghyun dan itu membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak, tadinya ia tidak berniat menyetubuhi baekhyun sebenarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja libidonya naik ketika melihat baekhyun

Ingatan chanyeol kemudian bergulir pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Chanyeol, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Chanyeol yang tengah memeriksa peralatan senjata api dibelakang gudang markas Black Devils menoleh pada sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"siapa..?"

"Dia byun seunghyun, salah satu pengusaha minyak paling sukses dikorea Selatan. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan! Penting"

"Apa sebelumnya ia sudah membuat janji? Kau tau aku tidak sembarangan bertemu orang"

"Dia sudah beberapa kali membuat janji untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menemuinya kemarin karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurus red dragon"

Chanyeol mengangguk "baiklah kalo begitu, suruh dia menunggu sebentar, aku akan segera menemuinya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyit begitu melihat tumpukan uang dollar amerika dalam dua buah koper yang dibuka dihadapan chanyeol

"Ini sebagai uang muka, aku akan tambahkan lagi setelah semuanya selesai"

"kenapa kau begitu yakin aku akan menerima tawaranmu?"

"Bukankah kelompok mafia seperti kalian memang sangat menggilai uang? Jangan berpura-pura menolak, jika nominal ini kurang tinggal bilang saja, berapapun akan aku bayar. Uang bukan masalah untukku"

Jongin yang berdiri disamping chanyeol berdecih kesal mendengar penuturan byun seunghyun yang terkenal sombong ini, ingin sekali rasanya ia melemparkan bom rakitan buatannya pada laki-laki angkuh ini

"Jadi kau ingin aku membunuh pengusaha minyak asal Timur tengah yang sekarang mulai menginvasi pasar asia Timur begitu? Kau takut bisnismu tersaingi?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa tersaingi, tapi menyingkirkan seekor ulat sebelum ia menjadi kupu-kupu bukanlah ide yang buruk bukan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai "Kau memang pengusaha yang kotor byun, aku dengar bukan sekali ini kau menyingkirkan lawan bisnismu dengan cara yang licik. Aku benar bukan?"

Seunghyun balas menyeringai "dalam dunia bisnis hal yang seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi park"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu, lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja"

Seringai seunghyun menghilang, ia kemudian berdecih meremehkan "kenapa begitu? Aku sudah bilang uang bukan masalah untukku, sebutkan saja berapa nominalnya dan aku akan memberikannya langsung padamu"

"Ini bukan masalah uang byun, tapi ini tentang mood. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uang saat ini, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan pembunuhan apapun. Apalagi yang aku dengar pengusaha asal timur tengah itu punya backingan beberapa kelompok mafia kuat dari Israel dan mexico"

Seunghyun tersenyum mengejek "jadi kau takut berhadapan dengan kelompok mafia lain begitu? Pengecut sekali kalian! Aku dengar black devils adalah suatu kelompok mafia yang paling disegani di korea bahkan asia, tapi apa yang aku lihat ini? Kalian bahkan tidak jauh lebih baik dari kumpulan sampah tak berguna"

Jongin menggeratakan giginya kesal, ia kemudian menodongkan pistol GLOK 20 miliknya di depan wajah seunghyun

"Bicara sepatah kata lagi akan aku bocorkan kepala sialanmu itu" jongin menatap seunghyun tajam

Seunghyun balik menatap jongin dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam, chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya

"jika kau punya penawaran yang lebih menarik mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Rumah? Apartemen? Tanah? Katakan saja akan aku berikan untuk kalian"

"Hoamm penawaran yang sangat membosankan, aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik dengan uang bukan? Sepertinya aku hanya membuang waktuku percuma dengan bertemu denganmu" chanyeol berpura-pura menguap, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi, belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya seunghyun telah lebih dulu menginterupsi

Seunghyun menarik sebuah foto dari dalam saku jasnya dan menunjukannya pada chanyeol

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini? Apa kau tertarik tuan richard park?"

Chanyeol terdiam begitu melihat foto seorang pria mungil yang terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan sweater merah muda yang melekat ditubuhnya, matanya terlihat begitu polos seperti anak anjing, kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat sangat lembut

Seunghyun menyeringai "Namanya byun baekhyun, dia putraku satu-satunya, dia terlihat sangat menggoda bukan?"

Jongin kembali tersulut amarah "YAK! Apa yang kau-"

"Kau ingin menjual putramu sendiri begitu?" chanyeol menyela

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu menuruti permintaan ku kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Baiklah kalo begitu, kapan aku bisa mulai eksekusi?"

Jongin kaget sekali mendengar ucapan chanyeol

Seunghyun tertawa remeh "secepatnya, aku ingin secepatnya. Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai segera kirimkan potongan kepala sultan sok suci itu kehadapan ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"d-dont kill me please.. "

Saat ini chanyeol dan pasukan black devils yang lain ada disebuah hotel dimana sultan ahmad syakieb seorang pengusaha minyak tersohor asal dubai menginap

Pengamanan dihotel ini sangat ketat, tapi sehun berhasil memanipulasi seluruh sistem keamanan yang ada sehingga memudahkan chanyeol untuk menyusup

Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali bagian mata

Chanyeol mengulurkan samurai miliknya tepat kearah leher sang sultan, dan itu sontak membuat si pengusaha asal Timur tengah itu semakin ketakutan

"Richard segera selesaikan urusanmu, sepertinya pihak kepolisian akan segera datang" sehun menginterupsi melalui earphone yang menempel ditelinganya, sehun tidak ikut mengeksekusi. Ia dan soojung berada cukup jauh dari hotel untuk memantau seluruh pergerakan yang ada dihotel melalui monitor laptop yang ia bawa, sedangkan kai dan ratusan anggota black devils lainnya bergerak di dalam dan disekitar hotel untuk melumpuhkan seluruh bodyguard hotel dan juga para anggota mafia dari Israel dan mexico yang disewa sang sultan untuk melindunginya

"Aku mengerti.. "

"N-no, please don't kill me"

Chanyeol mengangkat samurainya ke udara tinggi-tinggi tanpa menghiraukan permintaan sang sultan

"Say goodbye to the world.. "

"SLASSSSH"

Chanyeol menebas kepala sang sultan hanya dengan sekali kibas, darah menyembur kemana-mana dan membasahi pakaian chanyeol, kepalanya sendiri menggelinding tepat dihadapan kaki chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap datar pemandangan itu seolah ia memang biasa membunuh orang lain, chanyeol membungkus kepala itu dengan menggunakan seprai dari ranjang hotel

Chanyeol memasang pengaman berupa sebuah tali yang ia ikatkan pada bagian pinggang, ia kemudian mengeluarkan pistol Ruger Super RedHawk .454 Casull miliknya dan langsung menembak kaca jendela hotel

"DORR"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama chanyeol langsung keluar dari lantai 45 hotel melalui jendela yang sudah ia tembak tadi, ia turun dengan gerakan cepat seperti seorang spider-man yang menempel di dinding kaca

"HUPP"

Chanyeol menapak tanah dengan selamat, berbarengan dengan itu mobil sehun berhenti tepat dihadapan chanyeol

"Jonathan, segera tarik pasukan dan kembali ke markas"

Setelah selesai memberi intruksi kepada jongin melalui earphone yang ia kenakan, chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat pergi meninggalkan hotel yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Seunghyun tertawa setan, saat ini ia, chanyeol dan jongin ada di dalam ruang kerja seunghyun di mansion keluarga byun, seunghyun senang sekali begitu mendapatkan sebuah kotak kardus pemberian chanyeol yang di dalamnya terdapat potongan kepala sultan Ahmad syakieb

"Kerja bagus, aku akui black devils memang bisa diandalkan"

Chanyeol menatap seunghyun datar "mana imbalanku?" tanyanya to the point

"Hahaha, tidak sabaran sekali. Tenanglah sedikit, baekhyun sedang kuliah. Sebentar lagi ia pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kenalkan ini tuan richard park. Dia salah satu teman bisnis appa.. "

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens, sungguh ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari pria bereyeliner tebal ini. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti kulit bayi dan tubuhnya mungil seperti anak smp, bibirnya sangat ranum seperti buah ceri, rambut magentanya juga terlihat sangat halus. Matanya mengerjap polos saat menatap chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol terpaku untuk beberapa saat

'Cantik'

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu chanyeol ucapkan dalam hati untuk mendeskripsikan betapa sempurnanya sosok mungil dihadapannya ini

"Richard" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia kemudian menjabat lengan chanyeol dan memperkenalkan diri

"Baekhyun.."

'Lembut'

chanyeol kembali bergumam dalam hati begitu merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya tekstur kulit tangan baekhyun, seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat seluruh saraf chanyeol ketika kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit meremas tangan baekhyun dan itu sedikitnya membuat baekhyun kurang nyaman

"Ah.. maafkan aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum "tidak masalah"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk diruang kerjanya dengan pandangan menerawang, dari tadi pikirannya benar-benar tidak fokus, dia terus memikirkan baekhyun dan merasakan perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu baekhyun. Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila ketika memikirkan betapa manis dan cantiknya Putra tunggal keluarga byun itu

'aigoo' richard benar-benar dibuat gila oleh pria mungil itu

"TOK TOK TOK TOK"

Suara ketukan pintu akhirnya membuyarkan pikiran chanyeol, ia kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi dingin andalannya sebelum ia mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk

"Masuk"

"CKLEK"

"Richard aku punya berita penting untukmu"

"berita apa Jonathan?"

Jonathan atau yang bernama asli kim jongin itupun memberikan sebuah amplop berisi foto-foto seorang pria dewasa yang tampak tidak asing

"Taeyeong berhasil menemukan orang yang selama ini kau cari, ia ada di afrika selatan"

Chanyeol memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama namun kemudian rahangnya mengeras dengan tajam

Tanda tato scorpio dibelakang leher pria itu, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti dia.

"Sebelum tinggal di afrika, pria ini sempat tinggal di Finlandia, Irak, Vietnam dan juga barbados. Sekarang ia tinggal disebuah tempat terpencil di johannesburg dan menjadi penyelundup senjata api ilegal"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, matanya menyulutkan sebuah kebencian yang sangat besar

"Aku akan berangkat ke afrika malam ini juga" ucapnya dengan intonasi yang begitu dingin

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan tato kalajengking yang menempel dibelakang telinganya baru saja selesai melakukan transaksi jual beli barang ilegal dengan beberapa kelompok bandit yang cukup terkenal di wilayah johannesburg. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan seorang diri disebuah gang kecil yang sempit menuju rumahnya.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Pria itu berhenti berjalan, ia memicingkan matanya tajam. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dengan cepat ia kemudian berbalik, dan disana tepat 500 meter dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat seorang pria tinggi besar dengan stelan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah masker yang menutupi wajahnya

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ucap si pria bertato kalajengking dengan menggunakan bahasa afrika

Si pria tadi tidak menjawab, ia terus menundukan kepalanya

"Sejak dari tadi kau terus mengikutiku bukan? Katakan apa mau mu?"

Si pria tadi secara perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, dari matanya terpancar sekali sebuah sinar kebencian yang sangat dalam, tanpa banyak bicara si pria ini langsung mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam sakunya dan langsung berlari kearah pria dihadapannya

Si pria bertato kalajengking cukup terkejut begitu melihat sebuah belati ditangan pria tadi, tanpa berpikir 2 kali ia langsung berbalik dan berlari menghindari pria berpakaian hitam tadi

.

.

.

.

.

Si pria bertato kalajengking terus berlari dan berlari, terkadang ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah pria tadi masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

'Sial'

Pria itu masih terus mengejar, ia berlari seperti kuda. Cepat sekali, hampir beberapa kali pria itu berhasil menangkapnya dan menancapkan belati itu kelehernya. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa menghindar. Usianya sekarang sudah tidak muda lagi, dan berlari dalam waktu lama seperti ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya habis

Dia melihat banyak tumpukan drum minyak dihadapannya saat ini, ia kemudian melompat kedepan dan menggulingkan semua drum-drum itu untuk menghalau si pria tadi

Namun sayangnya si pria bermasker hitam masih bisa menghindar dengan gesit

'Sial'

Si pria yang lebih tua mengumpat kesal, mereka terus saling mengejar, berbelok dari satu gang ke gang lain hingga melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain

Sudah cukup, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan pistol Colt 1911 miliknya dan langsung menembak kearah pria dibelakangnya

'DORR'

'DORR'

'DORR'

Tiga kali tembakan ia luncurkan tapi tak ada satupun yang tepat sasaran. Selain cepat seperti kuda, pria ini juga sangat licin seperti belut. Ia kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan dan tepat ketika ia melalui sebuah persimpangan jalan, muncul seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam dari arah kanan dan langsung menghantamkan pukulan telaknya kearah wajah si pria yang lebih tua

'BUGGH'

Pria bertato kalajengking itu tersungkur di tanah dengan keadaan rahang yang hampir patah, sial. Pukulan pria tadi benar-benar kuat

Pria yang memukul tadi adalah taeyeong, salah satu anak buah chanyeol yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan pria yang sangat chanyeol cari

Pria bermasker hitam tadi langsung berhenti tepat dihadapan pria bertato kalajengking

Tanpa aba-aba apapun ia langsung menancapkan pisau belatinya pada perut si pria yang terkapar ditanah

"ARRRRGGHHH"

Si pria tadi berteriak sangat keras disertai darah yang mengalir dari perut dan mulutnya

Pria diatasnya kemudian memberikan 4 bogeman mentah pada wajah pria dibawahnya

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

Pria dibawahnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran, tubuh bagian bawahnya seolah mati rasa, dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Darah segar tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, beberapa gigi depannya juga rontok akibat kerasnya pukulan yang ia terima

Si pria diatasnya terengah-engah, ia kemudian membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap nyalang pria dibawahnya

Ia mencengkeram kerah baju pria dibawahnya dan bertanya dengan intonasi yang sangat tinggi

"Kau masih mengingatku? Apakah kau hidup bahagia setelah kejadian 23 tahun yang lalu? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga" pria itu berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih

Si pria dibawahnya sudah tidak bisa fokus, pandangannya terus mengabur seiring banyaknya darah yang terus mengalir dari perut, hidung dan juga mulutnya

"Kim hyunjoong atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai harry kim adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran asal korea selatan yang sudah banyak membunuh orang sejak usia 15 tahun, 23 tahun lalu.. tepatnya dimalam Natal pukul 23.00 KST terjadi sebuah pembunuhan berencana dikediaman keluarga park yang menewaskan sang kepala keluarga, istri serta anak perempuannya. Tapi kim hyunjoong gagal membunuh Putra bungsu dari keluarga park, dan setelah kejadian itu dia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan korea untuk menghindar dari kejaran polisi, bertahun-tahun hyunjoong tinggal secara tidak tetap diberbagai Negara dengan nama samaran harry kim dan beralih profesi dari seorang pembunuh bayaran menjadi seorang penyelundup senjata api ilegal.. aku benar bukan?"

Taeyeong berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan siapa pria yang tengah terkapar dibawah kungkungan pria yang lebih muda

Pria itu berdesis perih, sekarang ia ingat siapa pria yang tengah mencengkeram bajunya ini. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari 23 tahun yang lalu tapi tetap saja tidak merubah kontur asli wajahnya

"Kau sudah mengingatku sekarang?"

Harry terkekeh, ia tidak menyangka anak kecil yang dulunya hanya bisa menangis ketakutan ketika melihat ayahnya dibunuh sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat mengerikan, ini bahkan sudah 23 tahun berlalu dan anak ini masih menyimpan dendam padanya

"Hahaha.. jadi kau Putra keluarga park yang menghilang 23 thn itu? Aku pikir kau sudah mati menyusul keluargamu ke neraka" harry membalas dengan menggunakan bahasa korea juga

Taeyeong menatap datar harry, dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini saja pria tua bangka itu masih bisa tertawa. Ia tidak tau saja sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang richard park

Chanyeol sendiri semakin mengeraskan rahangnya tajam, ia bersumpah ingin sekali menghabisi tua bangka sialan ini.

"Sebelum aku mengirimu ke neraka sebaiknya kau segera beritahu aku kenapa kau membantai keluarga ku waktu itu, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar aturan pekerjaan, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberikan informasi apapun mengenai siapa saja orang yang sudah menggunakan jasaku. Jadi percuma saja kau mengancamku seperti ini, bahkan jika aku harus mati saat ini juga, aku akan membawa seluruh rahasiaku sampai ke alam baka"

'BUGHH'

'BUGHH'

Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan 2 bogeman mentah di wajah harry, ia kesal sekali bajingan tengik ini masih saja terus bungkam. Tapi bukan richard namanya jika ia mudah menyerah begitu saja, ia sudah sampai sejauh ini mana mungkin ia melepaskan pria ini begitu saja

"Baiklah kalau kau masih mencoba keras kepala, taeyeong tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk tua bangka ini"

Taeyeong mengeluarkan smartphone android miliknya dan berjongkok dihadapan harry, ia kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah video berdurasi sekitar 1 menit 30 detik kepada harry, di dalam video itu terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 26 tahun yang dikurung di dalam sebuah ruangan minim pencahayaan. Wanita itu dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sedangkan kaki dan tangannya diikat menggunakan tali tambang, terdapat banyak luka memar dan darah yang mengering diseluruh tubuhnya, dan yang paling membuat harry tercekat adalah wanita itu sedang disetubuhi secara bergiliran oleh 8 sampai 10 pemuda dewasa, harry bisa melihat bahwa kesemua pemuda itu memiliki sebuah tato tribal yang tercetak jelas dilengan kanan atas mereka

"pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan bukan?" chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dengan intonasi yang sangat dingin dan menusuk

Tatapan mata harry mulai berkilat, amarah sudah menumpuk diujung kepalanya, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Putri kandung yang selama ini ia sembunyikan justru sekarang berada dalam kungkungan anak dari keluarga park ini?

"Masih bersikeras untuk tutup mulut? Asal kau tau saja, aku punya banyak anak buah yang bisa aku perintahkan untuk menyetubuhi putrimu itu sampai ia mati. Nyawa putrimu sekarang ada ditanganmu, ia akan selamat jika kau mau bekerja sama"

"brengsek.. " Harry mengumpat pelan, sial. Ia berada dalam posisi yang sulit sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

"byun seunghyun.. ialah dalang dibalik pembunuhan yang terjadi 23 tahun silam"

Chanyeol tercengang begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa seunghyun lah dalang dibalik semua ini, tapi bagaimana bisa? Memangnya seunghyun mengenal ayahnya?

"Seunghyun adalah mantan kekasih ibumu.. mereka berdua putus setelah seunghyun ketahuan berselingkuh dengan seorang mucikari, namun setelah ibumu menikah dengan ayahmu dan memiliki 2 orang anak, seunghyun kembali. Ia kembali untuk mengemis Cinta dari ibumu, tapi sayangnya ibumu menolak dan lebih memilih ayahmu. Penolakan itu membuat seunghyun sangat marah karena selama hidupnya, tidak pernah ada yang berani menolak permintaannya. Awalnya ia hanya berniat membunuh ayahmu saja, tapi penolakan ibumu ternyata membuat harga dirinya ikut terhina. Dari situlah ia datang menemuiku dan memintaku untuk membunuh seluruh keluarga park"

"Aku yang saat itu tengah membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pengobatan putriku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaannya. Aku setuju untuk melakukan pembunuhan keluarga park tepat dimalam Natal 23 tahun yang lalu"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, hanya karena itu? Hanya karena alasan itu keluarganya harus meregang nyawa?

'BUGHH'

'BUGGH'

'BUGGH'

Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan pukulan pukulan menyakitkan diwajah harry

'UHUKK.. UHUKK'

Darah kembali menyembur dari dalam mulut harry, tapi meskipun begitu ia masih bisa menunjukan seringai gilanya

"Brengsek! Hanya karena kepentinganmu sendiri kau bahkan tega melenyapkan satu keluarga tak berdosa? Dimana otakmu BAJINGAN"

'JLEBB'

"ARRRGGHH"

"Richard hentikan, jika ia mati sebelum semuanya terbongkar, kerja kerasmu selama ini untuk mengetahui misteri dibalik kematian keluargamu akan berakhir sia-sia. Tolong kendalikan emosimu"

Taeyeong berbicara setelah melihat chanyeol kembali menusukan belati kedalam perut harry

Nafas chanyeol terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam dan tangannya terkepal erat. Sungguh emosi benar-benar menguasainya saat ini

"Uhukk.. k-kenapa berhenti? Bukankah k-kau sudah tau k-kebenarannya? Bunuh saja aku, tapi lepaskan putriku"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi setelahnya? Kenapa seunghyun bahkan tidak pernah dicurigai sebagai pelaku utama pembunuhan keluarga park waktu itu, dan kenapa kau juga menghilang setelah kejadian itu?"

Taeyeong bertanya sekali lagi untuk mewakili chanyeol karena sepertinya chanyeol sedang dikuasai emosi yang tak terkendali

"Seunghyun menggunakan koneksinya untuk menutup mulut pengadilan, ia juga menyogok semua media dikorea agar tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memblow up kasus pembunuhan itu, sedangkan aku sendiri diasingkan oleh seunghyun keluar negeri dengan jaminan putriku akan aman dan dibiayai hingga ia kuliah, tapi sepertinya aku telah ditipu oleh seunghyun. Sekarang putriku justru ada ditangan kalian"

Itu benar, setelah pembunuhan itu terjadi tidak ada satupun media yang meliput kejadian ini, pengadilan juga langsung menutup kasus ini setelah satu minggu berlalu dan menetapkan ahjussi ahn sebagai pelaku utama pembunuhan. Chanyeol tau, jelas ia tahu bukan ahjussi ahn lah yang membunuh keluarganya, butler yang sudah bekerja pada keluargnya semenjak ia masih bayi itu justru malah mengaku bahwa dialah yang melenyapkan keluarga park. Dan karena pengakuannya itu juga ahjussi ahn langsung dijatuhi hukuman mati setelahnya. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, ia mengerti kenapa ahn ahjussi mengaku bahwa ialah tersangka utama. Seunghyun, pria brengsek itu. Dialah dalang dibalik semua ini

"Aku tau ini mungkin sudah terlambat.. tapi aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan ku dimasa lalu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena tidak punya pilihan lain, jika kau memang tidak bisa memaafkan ku maka aku mohon, bebaskanlah seulgi putriku. Ia tidak tau apa-apa, ia hanya korban dari kesalahan yang diperbuat ayahnya"

Taeyeong melirik sekilas kearah chanyeol yang tertunduk, sepertinya chanyeol sedang berpikir. Mungkin saja chanyeol tidak akan membunuh harry, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia juga korban disini, korban dari kebiadaban lelaki busuk seperti seunghyun

Tapi...

"AHHHHKKH"

Chanyeol mencekik harry dengan sangat kuat, harry terlihat meronta namun ia tidak berdaya

"Baik disengaja atau tidak kau tetaplah orang yang telah melenyapkan keluargaku. Ingat ini baik-baik, aku adalah richard park seorang jelmaan iblis yang tidak mengenal rasa iba, hari ini, malam ini dan detik ini juga aku akan menjadi malaikat maut paling mengerikan untukmu, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada putrimu"

'KRAAAAAAKK'

Bunyi leher yang dipatahkan terdengar begitu nyaring dimalam yang sunyi ini, bersamaan dengan itu belasan burung gagak ikut bersuara dan terbang berlalu lalang diatas langit seolah ikut merasakan aura mencekam yang berasal dari sebuah gang kecil disudut kota johanessburg

Harry kim tewas, ia tewas dengan keadaan leher patah sempurna serta mulut dan mata yang terbuka lebar, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh ceceran darah yang berasal dari perut, hidung dan juga mulutnya

Taeyeong salah, ia salah jika mengira chanyeol tidak akan membunuh harry. Ia tetaplah seorang richard park yang tidak mengenal belas kasih

Tidak sampai disitu saja, chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan pisau belati nya dan kali ini ia mencabik-cabik wajah harry dengan menggunakan pisau itu

Taeyeong bergidik, bosnya ini benar-benar seorang psycho kelas berat. Bahkan disaat korbannya sudah mati sekalipun ia masih belum merasa puas

Wajah harry sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi sekarang, chanyeol bahkan mencongkel kedua bola matanya dan meremasnya hingga hancur

Inilah alasan kenapa chanyeol sangat ditakuti banyak orang, ia bisa bersikap sangat sadis terhadap korban-korbannya

Chanyeol berdiri "Taeyeong, bawa mayat ini kedalam mobil, aku akan membuangnya ke sungai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini taeyeong dan chanyeol sudah berada disungai la fleur, sebuah sungai yang terkenal angker dan menyeramkan diwilayah kota johannesburg, aliran sungai disini sangat deras dan kencang. warna airnya juga sedikit keruh, disungai ini juga banyak terdapat buaya-buaya ganas yang hanya muncul sewaktu-waktu saja. Itulah alasan kenapa sungai ini terlarang untuk umum. Namun meskipun terlarang, tempat ini biasa dijadikan tempat pembuangan mayat yang menjadi korban pembunuhan

'BYURR'

Chanyeol melempar mayat harry yang sudah terbungkus karung kedalam sungai, dalam beberapa detik saja mayat itu langsung terbawa arus yang sangat deras..

Taeyeong menatap datar chanyeol.. Ya, begitulah richard. Ia adalah makhluk paling kejam yang pernah taeyeong kenal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke korea chanyeol langsung memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk menyerang kediaman seunghyun, chanyeol memporak-porandakan seluruh isi rumah seunghyun, ia juga membunuh semua anak buah seunghyun termasuk para maid yang bekerja disana

'BUGH'

Seunghyun tersungkur begitu menerima pukulan dari chanyeol

"Jadi selama ini kau adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan keluarga park 23 tahun silam bukan?"

Seunghyun terbelalak mendengar penuturan chanyeol, pembunuhan keluarga park? Bagaimana richard bisa tau? Lalu kenapa ia bisa semarah ini?

Ah tunggu dulu. 'Ricard PARK' pria ini bermarga park bukan? Apa jangan-jangan...

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

Chanyeol kembali menghantamkan pukulan-pukulan telak pada wajah seunghyun

"Kenapa kau diam saja? JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!"

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan? Pembunuhan apa? A-aku tidak mengerti richard"

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'ARRRGGHH'

Kali ini richard menghantamkan kepala seunghyun kelantai, darah segar langsung mengalir dari kening pria bermarga byun itu

"r-richard to-tolong hentikan, a-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

"kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Baiklah kalau begitu, lalu apa kau ingat siapa itu park hara?"

'DEG'

Seunghyun membisu, hara? Tentu saja seunghyun ingat. Hara adalah mantan kekasih yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya

"sebagai informasi aku adalah Putra dari wanita yang telah kau bunuh 23 tahun silam. NAMAKU PARK CHANYEOL, ANAK YANG KEBAHAGIAANNYA TELAH DIRENGGUT SECARA PAKSA!"

'BUGH'

'ARGH'

Chanyeol kembali membenturkan kepala seunghyun ke lantai, emosinya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditampung lagi

"b-baiklah aku mengaku, a-aku memang yang telah membunuh keluarga park. A-aku minta maaf r-richard, to-tolong ampuni aku, jangan kau bunuh aku richard. A-aku mohon"

"Mengampuni mu? Orangtuaku akan sangat kecewa disurga sana jika aku tidak membalaskan dendam mereka"

"b-bukankah Putra keluarga park sudah mati? B-bagaimana bisa ia hidup kembali?"

"Aku masih hidup bodoh! Dan saat ini aku kembali untuk mencabut nyawamu!"

Chanyeol menarik kepala seunghyun dan menyeretnya dilantai, ia kemudian membanting tubuh seunghyun diruang tengah dan menghantam vas bunga yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping

Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol revolver dari dalam sakunya dan langsung menodongkannya dihadapan seunghyun

"Bangun kau keparat!"

Seunghyun berusaha bangun meskipun tubuhnya terasa sakit semua

"a-aku mohon ampuni a-aku, kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Aku menyesal, sungguh aku menyesal. Tolong jangan bunuh aku"

Seunghyun menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk memohon ampun, sungguh ia tidak ingin jika harus mati dengan cara tragis seperti ini

"berhenti membual brengsek! Aku tahu kaulah orang yang paling merasa bahagia atas kejadian 23 tahun yang lalu"

"a-appa, apa yang terjadi?"

Richard menoleh. Baekhyun? Cih, perasaan marah semakin terasa membara menyelimuti hatinya begitu ia melihat baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya, pria molek itu terlihat sangat ketakutan terdengar dari suaranya yang bergetar

"b-baek, pergilah dari sini. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman untukmu. Selamatkan dirimu baek"

Richard menyeringai "Oh, kau ada disini rupanya, baiklah. Akan aku tunjukan sebuah pertunjukan menarik untukmu"

"DORR"

Dan begitulah akhir kisah dari seorang byun seunghyun yang mati ditangan pria yang telah ia renggut kebahagiaannya 23 tahun silam..

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, akhirnya setelah 23 tahun berlalu dendam yang ia pendam selama ini bisa ia balaskan juga

"eungghh.. "

Baekhyun mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya dan itu berhasil kembali memfokuskan pikiran chanyeol pada pria berusia 23 tahun itu

Saat ini baekhyun terbaring dikamar milik chanyeol di markas utama black devils, biasanya chanyeol tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun tidur diranjang miliknya kecuali mendiang ayah angkatnya

Tapi baekhyun menjadi pengecualian, chanyeol sendiri yang menggendong baekhyun dari mobil menuju kamarnya

Pandangan chanyeol kembali terfokus pada pahatan sempurna seorang byun baekhyun, rambutnya, alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, semuanya benar-benar terlihat sempurna, pandangan chanyeol kemudian turun pada bibir kisable milik baekhyun yang terlihat sangat ranum

'GLUK'

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, 'sial' pemikirannya bahkan langsung kotor hanya karena melihat bibir baekhyun

Pandangan chanyeol turun lagi menuju leher dan tubuh baekhyun, saat ini baekhyun sudah tidak telanjang lagi. Ia sudah menggunakan kemeja chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kebesaran ditubuh baekhyun

Entah kenapa baekhyun yang sedang mengenakan kemeja miliknya itu benar-benar terlihat sangat sensual dimata chanyeol, apalagi ketika paha mulus baekhyun tidak sengaja tersingkap. Runtuh sudah pertahanan chanyeol

Biasanya chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, ia tidak pernah jatuh Cinta sebelumnya, hidupnya terlalu fokus pada keinginan nya untuk balas dendam. Ia juga selalu mengacuhkan wanita atau pria yang berusaha mendekatinya

Tapi baekhyun? Hanya melihat fotonya saja ia bahkan sudah merasa sangat kacau

'Sial'

Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, ia kemudian naik keatas kasur dan mengeluarkan penis setengah tegangnya dari dalam celana pendek yang ia pakai, ia kemudian mengocok penisnya pelan sampai menegang sempurna

"ssshh.. ah"

Chanyeol mendesis pelan merangsang penisnya sendiri, setelah dirasa cukup, ia kemudian menekuk kaki baekhyun dan membuka pantatnya pelan. Chanyeol mengernyit begitu melihat sebuah luka robekan yang cukup besar diarea anus baekhyun, seketika chanyeol teringat ucapan soojung

'terdapat luka robekan yang cukup parah diarea anus pria ini, rahangnya juga patah karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat, selain itu dia sepertinya juga mengalami shock yang cukup parah, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pria ini chanyeol-ah?'

Chanyeol mengeram pelan, ia tidak mungkin menyetubuhi baekhyun lagi setelah apa yang ia perbuat sebelumnya

'sialan'

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan kembali memasukan kejantanan raksasanya kedalam celana

Ia duduk tepat disisi baekhyun, tatapannya kembali terfokus pada bibir ranum semerah buah ceri milik baekhyun. Sejenak pikirannya kembali pada saat pertama kali ia mencium bibir itu, walaupun dengan paksaan tapi chanyeol masih bisa menyesap rasa manis dan kenyal dari bibir Putra tunggal kelurga byun itu

Perlahan chanyeol menundukan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun, awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan memabukan

Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun

Chanyeol menutup matanya dalam menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan. Kepalanya ia gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari posisi yang pas

"eunggh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh pelan dalam ketidaksadaran nya

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia menyeringai kecil karena merasa baekhyun juga ikut menikmati ciumannya

.

.

.

.

.

Soojung merapatkan pegangannya pada pegangan pintu kamar chanyeol, sedari tadi ia ada disana untuk mengintip

Soojung kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan, soojung terisak pelan. Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa melihat chanyeol bermesraan dengan orang lain

"Hiks.. chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku" ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

Keesokan harinya..

"Terjadi trauma otak yang sangat parah yang mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat di area kepala, tengkorak kepalanya juga hancur karena tembakan peluru"

Chanyeol menatap datar jasad seunghyun yang saat ini sedang diperiksa oleh soojung, saat ini mereka berada diruangan khusus dimana soojung dan anggota medis lainnya biasa merawat anggota black devils yang terluka ataupun sakit

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gergaji besi dari dalam lemari dan memutilasi jasad seunghyun menjadi 5 bagian

"Keluarkan bola mata, hati, ginjal, limpa dan jantung orang ini. Kita bisa menjualnya dipasar gelap, buang saja sisa anggota tubuh yang lain"

Soojung mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah chanyeol, dengan sigap ia langsung mengeluarkan anggota tubuh yang tadi chanyeol sebut

"Ah tunggu dulu.. "

Chanyeol menyela dan mengambil pisau bedah yang tengah soojung pegang, ia kemudian memotong kedua telinga seunghyun dan membelah perut seunghyun hanya dalam satu kali hembusan nafas

'SREETT'

Chanyeol langsung memotong dan menarik seluruh usus seunghyun dan menyimpan semuanya kedalam sebuah magkuk

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ia juga memotong penis dan testis seunghyun dan ikut memasukan keduanya kedalam mangkuk bersamaan dengan cuping telinga yang sebelumnya sudah chanyeol potong

"Rocky-ya.. "

"GUKK GUKK GUKK"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil 'rocky' anjing kesayangannya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, hanya dalam hitungan detik anjing besar berjenis rottweiler itu langsung berlari menghampiri tuannya

Chanyeol berjongkok dan memberikan mangkuk yang sudah berisi potongan tubuh seunghyun tadi

"Hari ini kau makan enak rocky ya, aku harap kau menyukainya"

Chanyeol berucap sembari mengelus lembut kepala anjing kesayangannya itu

"GUKK GUKK GUKK"

Rocky merespon ucapan chanyeol dengan terus menggonggong pertanda ia sangat senang dengan menu sarapannya pagi ini, ia melahap usus, telinga, penis dan testis seunghyun dengan sangat lahap

Soojung menatap datar pemandangan itu, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan segala sifat kejam chanyeol

Tanpa banyak bicara soojung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

3 minggu.. sudah tiga minggu aku dikurung disini, aku ditempatkan di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat megah tapi terasa sangat suram. Aku berpikir mungkin pemilik kamar ini sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berwarna hitam, lihat saja semua perabotan dikamar ini, dari mulai seprai kasur sampai gorden jendela semuanya berwarna hitam. Kamar ini memiliki desain interior layaknya kamar" kerajaan classic eropa jaman dulu, sangat megah dan mewah. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman berada dikamar ini

.

.

.

.

3 weeks ago..

aku terbangun dengan keadaan lemas, tubuhku terasa sakit dengan rahang yang seperti mau patah. Sakit sekali rasanya bahkan jika aku hanya membuka mulutku saja

Samar-samar aku teringat bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan rasa sakit ditubuhku ini,

'Ayah.. '

Airmataku langsung merembes keluar ketika mengingat ayah, masih terekam dengan sangat jelas bagaimana ia meregang nyawa tepat di depan mata kepalaku sendiri

'BRAAKK'

Seketika aku memalingkan pandangan ku kearah pintu yang di dobrak dengan sangat kencang dari arah luar

Tubuhku langsung menggigil ketakutan ketika atensiku tidak sengaja bersiborok dengan tatapan mata setajam elang seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan kearahku

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Suara berat nan seksinya itu terasa seperti sebuah alunan paling mematikan yang pernah aku dengar, tanpa sadar tubuhku langsung beringsut mundur sampai ke kepala ranjang

'KREETT'

Pria itu naik keatas ranjang dan secara perlahan mencoba menghampiriku, ia mengusap pelan kepalaku dan langsung menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat

"Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berbuat kasar terhadapmu. Aku terlalu diliputi perasaan marah waktu itu"

Pria ini terus memelukku erat sembari menciumi kepalaku lembut. Untuk sejenak aku merasa terbuai akan segala perilaku manisnya, tapi aku teringat bagaimana sebelumnya pria ini telah menghancurkan kepala ayahku, karena pria ini jugalah aku harus kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku

Aku berontak dalam pelukannya, aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pelukannya justru malah semakin mengerat

"AAAAAAAAHHHH"

Aku mencoba berteriak meskipun rahangku masih terasa sangat sakit

Dari luar aku bisa mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang berjalan menuju kemari

"Richard apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria ini langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang dia mengalami shock yang cukup parah? Jika kau terus memaksanya seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin kau akan membuatnya gila richard. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Aku menatap wanita yang sedang berbicara itu dengan pandangan bingung, siapa dia? Penampilannya tomboy sekali dengan rambut yang dikuncir kebelakang, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik

Dibelakang wanita itu terdapat 2 orang pria dengan warna kulit yang terlihat sangat kontras, aku pernah melihat pria yang berkulit hitam itu, tapi pria yang satunya lagi aku baru melihatnya sekarang. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan pandangan matanya terlihat sangat datar

Pandangan ku kembali teralih pada pria bernama richard itu, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia kemudian berbalik dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan

Wanita tadi berjalan kearahku kemudian "namaku soojung. Tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku krystal, aku yang merawatmu selama kau pingsan kemarin, kau sudah pingsan selama 2 hari. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

2 hari? Aku sudah pingsan selama itu? Yaampun..

Soojung mulai memeriksa tubuhku, dari sini aku tau wanita ini adalah seorang dokter atau semacamnya

"Keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik dari 2 hari yang lalu, setelah ini aku akan suruh orang untuk mengantar makanan. Minum obatmu setelah selesai makan, dan jangan terlalu banyak bicara karena rahangmu masih dalam masa pemulihan. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban, aku merasa perempuan bernama krystal ini bukanlah seseorang yang patut diwaspadai. Penampilannya memang terlihat urakan dan agak sedikit kasar, cara bicaranya juga agak kaku. Tapi entahlah, aku rasa perempuan ini adalah orang baik dan mungkin saja aku bisa mempercayainya

"Baiklah, Jonathan, stephen. Ayo kita pergi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita kerjakan"

Perempuan itu pergi bersamaan dengan 2 orang pria yang sedari tadi hanya menatapku dalam diam, sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Pria berkulit sepucat vampire itu sempat memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

'ada apa dengan pria itu?' seruku dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _Telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan sadis disalah satu hotel ternama diwilayah seoul korea Selatan, korban dari pembunuhan ini adalah seorang pengusaha minyak tersohor asal Timur tengah yang saat ini tengah meluaskan kerajaan bisnisnya diwilayah asia Timur. Masih belum jelas motif apa yang melatarbelakangi kasus pembunuhan ini, akan tetapi polisi menduga jika kasus ini adalah sebuah pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh lawan bisnis dari pengusaha asal Timur tengah tersebut"_

Semua orang yang berada di Cafe oliver berseru heboh ketika satu-satunya televisi dicafe tersebut menampilkan sebuah berita pembunuhan paling menghebohkan saat ini

"Heol daebak, dari yang aku dengar si pelaku bahkan sampai menyembelih kepala korban, bukankah itu terdengar sangat mengerikan baek? Ya ampun aku takut sekali, belakangan ini sering terjadi pembunuhan berencana dikorea"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan sahabatnya kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai dicafe langganan mereka seusai pulang dari kegiatan perkuliahan disalah satu universitas paling bergengsi dikorea selatan

'Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt'

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel yang ia simpan diatas meja cafe

'Appa's Calling'

Tanpa basa-basi baekhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Yeoboseyo appa, wae? Aku baru selesai kuliah"

'...'

"Mengenalkanku pada seseorang? Siapa appa? Tapi aku sekarang sedang bersama kyungie appa"

"..."

"Ah Ne, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang"

'PIIP'

"dari siapa baek? Ayahmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Dia bilang ingin mengenalkan ku pada seseorang"

"seseorang? Nugu?"

"Mollayo, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kenalkan ini tuan richard park. Dia salah satu teman bisnis appa.. "

Aku menolehkan pandanganku kepada seorang pria tampan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapanku

Ya ampun pria ini tampan sekali, lihat lah rahang tegasnya, hidung mancungnya dan juga tatapan matanya yang setajam burung elang

Tubuhnya tinggi seperti seorang model, bahkan pria ini lebih tinggi dari ayahku. Dari luar aku bisa melihat jika tubuhnya sangat atletis, dadanya saja terlihat sangat bidang. Dan jangan lupakan bahunya yang juga terlihat lebar

Akan sangat nyaman jika aku berada di dalam pelukannya bukan?

Eh? Baekhyun apa sih yang kau pikirkan?

"Richard"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri, aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menyambut uluran tangannya

Ugh! Telapak tangannya kasar sekali, dia memang seorang pria sejati

"Baekhyun"

Aku balas memperkenalkan diri, entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana pria ini serasa sengaja meremas tanganku dengan erat. Dan jujur saja itu sedikit membuatku risih

"Ah.. Maafkan aku"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya "Tidak masalah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan park itu sangat baik baek, appa akan sangat senang jika kau bisa dekat dengannya"

Saat ini aku dan appa ada di dalam kamarku, setelah selesai makan malam appa bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku

"Dekat seperti apa appa? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Maka dari itu cobalah untuk mengenal ia lebih dekat lagi baek, appa yakin kau tidak akan menyesal"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun appa, lagipula aku juga sudah punya pacar sekarang"

"mwo? Siapa? Kenapa appa tidak pernah tau baek?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya belum sempat menceritakannya saja appa. Lagipula hubungan kami baru berjalan selama satu Bulan"

"aigoo, baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau istirahatlah, jika kau berubah pikiran segera beritahu appa"

"Tentu appa"

.

.

.

.

.

3 days later..

'BRAAAKK'

'BRUUKK'

'BUUGHH'

'DORR'

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan, aku bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai bawah rumahku. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara tembakan dari bawah

'ada apa ini? Apa rumahku kemasukan maling?'

Dengan sigap aku langsung beranjak keluar kamar dan turun menuju lantai bawah

Tubuhku langsung lemas ketika melihat bodyguard dan beberapa maid yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah, bukan hanya itu, bahkan perabotan dirumah juga hancur berkeping-keping

Aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika aku berlari keruang tamu dan melihat ayahku bersimpuh dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada seolah meminta pengampunan, di depannya richard berdiri dengan pistol revolver yang mengarah tepat dikepala ayahku

"a-aku mohon ampuni a-aku, kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Aku menyesal, sungguh aku menyesal. Tolong jangan bunuh aku"

"berhenti membual brengsek! Aku tahu kaulah orang yang paling merasa bahagia atas kejadian 23 tahun yang lalu"

Aku termenung mendengar percakapan mereka, kenapa appa meminta pengampunan dari richard? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuat appaku? Dan lagi, 23 thn yang lalu? Apa yang terjadi 23 thn lalu?

"a-appa, apa yang terjadi?"

"b-baek, pergilah dari sini. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman untukmu. Selamatkan dirimu baek"

Richard menyeringai, pria itu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sekarang ia terlihat sangat menakutkan

"Oh, kau ada disini rupanya, baiklah. Akan aku tunjukan sebuah pertunjukan menarik untukmu"

'DORR'

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, ayahku jatuh begitu saja dengan keadaan kepala yang nyaris terbelah

Aku histeris, ayah. Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya harus tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan tepat dihadapanku sendiri

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan lutut dan siku yang ia tekuk, ia menangis lagi. Airmatanya selalu keluar jika mengingat kejadian itu, baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan lelaki bertelinga peri itu. Tidak akan pernah!

Jika kau bertanya apakah baekhyun pernah mencoba melarikan diri dari tempat ini tentu saja jawabannya iya! Pengamanan ditempat ini sangat ketat, oleh sebab itu keluar dengan cara memberontak adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke gwangju untuk urusan bisnis, kau baik-baik lah disini. Minum obatmu dengan teratur dan jangan bertingkah macam-macam jika tidak ingin richard marah, apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan soojung, ngomong-ngomong baekhyun dan soojung sudah lumayan dekat. Soojung selalu memperlakukan baekhyun dengan baik meskipun terkadang sikap perempuan berusia 25 thn itu masih agak sedikit ketus

Setelah soojung pergi baekhyun masih terduduk manis diranjang empuknya, beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun bisa mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, secepat kilat baekhyun berlari menuju jendela dan melihat soojung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan markas utama black devils

Baekhyun menyeringai, ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk kabur, jika soojung pergi biasanya anggota medis yang lain juga ikut pergi. Baiklah baekhyun tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini

Baekhyun memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya, dibawah banyak sekali anak buah richard yang sedang berjaga, sangat mustahil jika baekhyun kabur dengan cara melompat dari jendela, belum apa-apa dia pasti sudah tertangkap. Lagipula jarak antara lantai satu dan kamar richard terlalu tinggi, baekhyun tidak akan berani untuk melompat

Pandangan baekhyun kemudian teralih pada beberapa lemari dan laci yang ada dikamar richard

Secepat kilat ia mengobrak abrik laci tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah gunting hitam berukuran sedang.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia harus melakukan ini jika ingin pergi dari tempat ini

.

.

.

.

.

'CKLEKK'

"Tuan muda, makan siang anda sudah siap"

Seorang maid yang biasa mengantar makanan untuk baekhyun mengernyit pelan ketika melihat kamar yang menjadi milik tuan besarnya terlihat sepi dan tak berpenghuni

Dengan perasaan bingung, maid tersebut menyimpan nasi dan lauk yang sudah ia bawa diatas meja disamping tempat tidur

"Tuan muda.. "

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut

'CKLEK'

"Tuan mu- AAAAAAAKKHH"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berada diruang kerjanya, ia cukup terkejut setelah mendengar teriakan nyaring dari arah kamarnya, tanpa pikir panjang pria bertelinga lebar itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya takut terjadi sesuatu kepada baekhyun

Matanya langsung membulat sempurna begitu melihat baekhyun tergeletak bersimbah darah di dalam kamar mandi

Dengan panik ia langsung menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"s-saya tidak tau tuan, begitu saya masuk tadi tuan muda baekhyun sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, ia melihat ada sebuah gunting berukuran sedang disamping tubuh baekhyun. Ia langsung bisa menyimpulkan jika baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH? AYO CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS"

"b-baik tuan.. "

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah, tapi lukanya tidak sampai memotong urat nadinya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, untunglah baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Bisa mati berdiri ia jika sampai baekhyun kenapa-napa

"kalau begitu saya permisi.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan

Ia kemudian memanggil 2 orang anak buahnya

"Bobby, chanwoo.. "

2 orang pria itu langsung masuk keruangan begitu chanyeol memanggil mereka

"jaga baekhyun dengan baik, jangan sampai ia kabur. Kalian bisa menjaganya dari luar"

"siap bos.. "

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk dengan keadaan tangan kiri yang dibalut perban, ia tersenyum cukup puas karena rencananya berjalan dengan baik sampai sejauh ini

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah keluar dari rumah sialan itu, sekarang tinggal berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kabur dari rumah sakit ini"

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju pintu masuk, ia bisa melihat jika diluar hanya ada 2 orang pria yang menjaga ruangannya

"Hanya 2 orang? Ini semakin terasa mudah bagiku"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelahnya, ia kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan melihat ada sebuah jendela kecil diatas dinding kamar mandi tersebut

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang baekhyun kemudian meyakinkan diri untuk kabur melalui jendela itu

"Okee.. tidak ada pilihan lain baek, ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa keluar"

Baekhyun memanjat jendela itu melalui closet yang ia naiki, awalnya memang terasa sulit, tapi akhirnya baekhyun bisa keluar melalui jendela tersebut. Tubuh baekhyun yang minimalis tentu saja membuat dirinya lebih mudah untuk keluar

'HUPP'

Baekhyun berhasil menapak tanah dengan selamat, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut

Baekhyun berlari dan terus berlari, tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain pergi sejauh mungkin dari cengkraman tangan chanyeol

Sepertinya ia harus pergi menemui kyungsoo, hanya sahabatnya itu yang sekarang bisa membantunya

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun hiks.. "

Kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah ayahnya tewas dibunuh

"kyung aku mohon tolong aku.. ada seseorang yang berusaha menculiku, aku takut sekali kyung aku mohon selamatkan aku hiks.. "

"iya iya, ayo kita masuk dulu. Kau aman sekarang baek, aku akan telepon polisi"

.

.

.

.

.

"begitulah kyung.. "

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun prihatin, ia baru saja selesai mendengar semua cerita baekhyun dari mulai saat pertama kali ayahnya mengenalkan baekhyun pada seorang pria bernama richard hingga peristawa penyekapan baekhyun

Ia bersyukur sekarang sahabatnya ini bisa melarikan diri

"Tapi baek, sebenarnya apa alasan pria itu melakukan semua ini terhadap mu. Ia pasti punya alasan bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa richard bersikap seperti ini.

"Yasudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, aku sudah menghubungi orangtuaku, mereka juga sudah menghubungi polisi, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau jangan khawatir baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sungguh ia merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti kyungsoo

'TING TONG TING TONG'

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang, kau tunggu dulu disini ya baek. Aku akan segera kembali"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang depan dan membuka pintu masuk tanpa melihat intercom terlebih dahulu

"Eomma, appa kalian sudah pul-" ucapan kyungsoo terhenti setelah melihat siapa yang sebenarnya datang kerumahnya

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah diatas ranjang kyungsoo, ia khawatir sekali jika richard berhasil menemukannya

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kyungsoo lama sekali? Sejak kapan membuka pintu saja bisa selama ini?

"AAAAHHH"

Baekhyun terkejut, itu suara kyungsoo. Kenapa ia berteriak begitu? Dengan perasaan panik yang luar biasa baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ruangan depan

Baekhyun terkejut begitu mendapati kyungsoo yang tersungkur dilantai dengan keadaan bibir yang sedikit robek, di depannya richard berdiri dengan seringaian mengerikan

"Merindukanku baekhyun sayang?"

Baekhyun panik, dengan segera ia berbalik dan pergi menuju ruangan lain. Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya berjalan, baekhyun sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari kaca jendela rumah keluarga DO

'PRAAANG'

Jonathan memecahkan kaca jendela tersebut dari luar dan melompat masuk, ia langsung berdiri dihadapan baekhyun dan memblokade pergerakan pria mungil tersebut

'Sial'

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, di depannya sekarang ada jonathan dan dibelakangnya ada richard. Ya tuhan, baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau ikut bersamaku secara suka rela atau aku aku harus menggunakan kekerasan?"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal mendengar pertanyaan richard, kenapa sih pria ini suka sekali memaksakan kehendaknya? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Lihat saja, baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu menyerah

Pandangan baekhyun beralih menatap seluruh ruangan dikediaman keluarga do, ia sedang memutar otak bagaimana supaya ia bisa keluar dari permasalahan ini

Tanpa sengaja baekhyun menatap serpihan kaca jendela yang tadi jongin pecahkan

Ia kemudian berlari kearah sana untuk mengambil serpihan kaca tersebut

Richard melihat arah pandang baekhyun, ia jadi teringat saat dimana baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggunakan gunting, tak ingin kejadian serupa terulang kembali pria bertelinga lebar itupun ikut berlari menghampiri baekhyun, sayangnya sebelum ia berhasil meraih tubuh baekhyun pemuda berperawakan mungil itu telah lebih dulu berbalik dan mengarahkan serpihan kaca yang ia pegang kearah lehernya sendiri

"Berani mendekat akan aku potong leherku sendiri"

Chanyeol berdecih "kau pikir kau bisa mengancamku? Lakukan saja jika kau berani"

Chanyeol tampak menghiraukan ancaman baekhyun dan berjalan semakin mendekat, baekhyun yang melihat itu justru malah semakin panik, tanpa sengaja serpihan kaca yang ia pegang malah menusuk lehernya sendiri

"AAAHH"

Darah segar merembes dari leher putihnya itu

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesal antara marah dan juga khawatir. kepalanya serasa mau pecah jika baekhyun mulai bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini

Baekhyun menyeringai, ia malah semakin memperdalam tusukannya yang mengakibatkan darah semakin banyak keluar dari dalam lehernya

"BAEKHYUN HENTIKAN"

Itu kyungsoo, kali ini ia yang berteriak histeris melihat aksi nekat sahabatnya itu

"Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ucapanku? Jika kau berani melangkah satu langkah lagi, akan aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan potongan kepalaku sendiri sebagai hadiah untukmu"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, tidak. Ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah jika tidak ingin baekhyun berbuat nekat. Ia harus menggunakan cara lain agar baekhyun mau mengikuti perintahnya

"KRIING KRIING KRIING"

Seluruh atensi di dalam ruangan itu beralih pada sebuah telepon rumah yang berdering

"Angkat telepon itu"

Chanyeol menyuruh kyungsoo untuk mengangkat teleponnya, akan tetapi keadaan kyungsoo yang tengah dilanda shock berat itu seakan tidak mampu walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat telepon

Chanyeol yang memang saat ini tengah dilanda emosi besar karena kelakuan baekhyun pun lantas mengeluarkan pistol Ruger Super RedHawk .454 Casull miliknya dan langsung menembak langit-langit atap rumah keluarga do

'DORR'

"AAHH"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo berteriak histeris mendengar suara tembakan itu

"Cepat angkat telepon itu atau akan aku bocorkan kepala sialanmu itu"

Kyungsoo gemetaran mendengar ancaman chanyeol, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha bangkit dan mengangkat telepon rumahnya

"y-yeoboseyo"

'...'

"y-yeoboseyo"

'...'

Hening tidak ada jawaban, kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali berujar

"yeobo-"

'ARRRRGGHH'

'DEG'

Itu suara ayahnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ayahnya berteriak seperti itu?

"y-yeoboseyo appa! Kau baik-baik saja? Yeoboseyo!"

'Hiks.. Hentikan, aku mohon hentikan. Jangan siksa suamiku lagi, aku mohon hentikan'

'PLAKK'

Sebuah tamparan keras terdengar setelah bibi do (ibunda kyungsoo) berbicara memohon agar suaminya tidak disiksa lagi

"e-eomma waeyo? Nan gwaenchana? Yeoboseyo?"

'CTAKK'

'CTAKK'

'SLUTT'

'SLUTT'

Terdengar suara cambukan berulang kali dari arah sebrang line telepon sebelum akhirnya panggilan tersebut terputus secara sepihak

'PIIP'

Kyungsoo menangis histeris, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orangtuanya? Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan kedua orangtua nya

Baekhyun tersulut emosi, ini pasti perbuatan richard. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan hal keji seperti ini

"brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada paman dan bibi do? Mereka tidak tau apa-apa, lepaskan mereka. Jangan sakiti mereka"

Chanyeol menyeringai setan "Aku menyuruh stephen untuk menemui orangtua pria bermata bulat ini, sedikit memberikan salam perkenalan aku rasa bukanlah ide yang buruk"

Baekhyun menggemulutukan giginya kesal "kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kesalahan apa yang sudah aku perbuat hingga kau melakukan ini? Apakah kematian ayahku masih belum cukup bagimu?"

"Kesalahanmu hanyalah membangkang ucapanku, dan aku paling tidak suka dibantah, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Mereka akan selamat asal kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku, hanya sesimpel itu baek"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada kyungsoo yang kini juga sedang menatapnya, baekhyun menangis. Ia tidak bisa mengorbankan sahabatnya seperti ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh egois

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu"

Chanyeol menyeringai senang, ia kemudian berjalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar bersiap untuk memeluk baekhyun

Namun belum sempat ia memeluk baekhyun, pria berperawakan mungil itu langsung menodongkan serpihan kaca yang tadi ia pegang tepat dihadapan wajah chanyeol

"STOP! Berani mendekat akan aku hancurkan wajah brengsekmu itu!"

Chanyeol berdecih pelan, memangnya ia bisa diancam hanya menggunakan serpihan kaca seperti itu? Baekhyun terlalu meremehkannya

"Aku akan ikut denganmu setelah aku memastikan paman dan bibi do baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengambil smartphone dari dalam jaketnya dan langsung mendial nomor seseorang

'TUTT TUTT TUTT TUTT'

Terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa saat

"Stephen, berikan ponselmu kepada mereka. Baekhyun ingin bicara"

'Baik, aku menger-'

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponsel chanyeol

"Yeoboseyo, paman-bibi kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kalian akan aman sekarang"

'b-baek, kau kah itu? Kami baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaan disana? Kyungsoo baik-baik saja kan?'

"kami baik-baik saja bi, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Chanyeol kembali merebut ponsel miliknya dan berbicara dengan stephen

"Segera bebaskan mereka dan kembalilah ke markas"

'PIIP'

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan telepon secara sepihak

"YA!"

"Mwo? Kau sudah dengar sendiri bukan jika mereka baik-baik saja? Sekarang ayo ikut aku"

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh baekhyun layaknya seseorang yang tengah mengangkat karung beras

"YA! Turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri, YA!"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap jongin yang masih berada dibelakangnya, "bereskan tempat ini, setelah itu kembali lah ke markas"

Setelah memberikan perintah kepada jongin chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga do

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja

Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika sedari tadi, Jonathan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat intens

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kesal sekali, rencananya untuk bisa pergi dari sini gagal total setelah richard berhasil menemukan keberadaannya, entahlah baekhyun tidak tau darimana pria bertelinga peri itu mengetahui kediaman keluarga do, yang pasti baekhyun kesal sekali sekarang. Jika saja richard tidak menemukannya kemarin, sekarang ia pasti sudah bisa bebas

Baekhyun kemudian menyalakan televisi yang ada dikamar chanyeol, ia mengotak-atik channel dan terkejut ketika tak sengaja ia melihat breaking news pagi ini

" _Telah terjadi sebuah ledakan bom yang sangat dahsyat di rumah sakit seoul medical centre, rumah sakit paling besar di korea Selatan ini hancur hanya dalam satu malam. Kejadian ini telah memakan korban lebih dari 200 orang yang rata-rata adalah pasien yang sedang menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit tersebut, sampai saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki siapa pelaku dibalik kejadian mengenaskan ini"_

'Rumah sakit seoul medical centre? Bukankah itu rumah sakit tempat dimana aku dirawat?' gumam baekhyun dalam hati

'BRAKK'

Baekhyun terkejut karena pintu kamar yang di dobrak secara tiba-tiba

"Kau suka dengan kejutannya?"

Kejutan? Kejutan apa yang dimaksud richard?

Tatapan richard kemudian beralih pada layar televisi yang masih menampilkan berita tentang ledakan bom yang menimpa rumah sakit seoul medical centre

Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan layar televisi juga

'DEG'

Ia bangkit berdiri "jangan bilang kau.. "

Richard menyeringai "Ne, akulah dalang dibalik hancurnya rumah sakit seoul medical centre, kau tidak ingin memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku?"

"kenapa kau melakukan itu richard?"

"itu hukuman bagi mereka karena telah membiarkan dirimu kabur begitu saja"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, hanya karena itu dia sampai harus menghilangkan nyawa orang-orang yang tak berdosa? Apakah richard sudah gila?

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan richard, kau adalah seorang kriminal kelas berat"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, masih ada satu kejutan lagi yang ingin aku tunjukan kepadamu. Ayo ikut aku"

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun dengan paksa dan membawanya menuju halaman belakang markas black devils

Markas black devils itu sangat luas, selain gedung utama yang ditempati oleh anggota inti, masih terdapat beberapa gedung lain lagi yang terdapat diarea belakang halaman utama

Baekhyun diseret menuju gedung yang letaknya paling belakang diantara gedung-gedung yang lain, baekhyun tidak tau gedung apa itu tapi dari luar ia bisa mendengar banyak sekali suara anjing yang menggonggong saling bersahutan

Setelah masuk kedalam baekhyun diajak masuk keruangan dimana banyak terdapat layar monitor dari ukuran kecil hingga besar yang terpampang di dinding ruangan

Richard kemudian menyalakan layar monitor yang paling besar yang langsung memperlihatkan 2 orang pria yang diikat di dalam sebuah tali tambang yang sama dengan posisi saling membelakangi

Kedua pria itu dibiarkan terduduk disebuah ruangan terbuka yang minim pencahayaan, selain itu disamping kiri dan kanan ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak sel yang mirip penjara yang di dalamnya dihuni banyak sekali anjing-anjing dari ras paling mematikan di dunia

"Gedung ini adalah rumah bagi puluhan anjing-anjing paling mematikan di dunia, biasanya mereka aku gunakan untuk membantuku menyelasaikan sebuah misi, menjaga markas ataupun untuk mengeksekusi korban"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar penjelasan richard, untuk apa ia menjelaskan itu semua? Memangnya baekhyun peduli?

"Kau lihat 2 orang pria itu?"

Baekhyun kembali memusatkan netranya pada layar monitor dan melihat dengan seksama 2 orang pria yang terikat tadi

Banyak sekali luka bekas pukulan benda tumpul disekujur tubuh 2 pria tadi, selain itu terdapat pula noda-noda darah yang terlihat sudah mengering

Eh tunggu dulu, baekhyun menyipitkan kedua mata indahnya untuk lebih memperjelas penglihatannya

Bukankah 2 orang pria itu yang kemarin berjaga diluar ruangan rumah sakit tempat baekhyun dirawat?

Tapi kenapa-

'DEG'

"Richard kau.. "

Richard menyeringai "Ne, Aku menghajar mereka sampai babak belur karena tidak becus menjaga seekor tikus lemah sepertimu"

Baekhyun mendelikan matanya kesal, bukan. Ia bukan kesal dikatai seekor tikus, ia hanya tidak suka richard bersikap seenaknya seperti ini. Biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua tetaplah anak buah richard

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Ayo cepat lepaskan mereka, mereka tidak tau apa-apa richard. Kenapa kau kejam sekali sih?"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan mereka? Aku melakukan ini agar kau berhenti bermain-main denganku, akan aku tunjukan padamu siapa itu richard park yang sesungguhnya"

Richard kemudian menekan tombol hijau yang terletak tidak jauh dari monitor utama

'TET'

Secara otomatis pintu sel yang berisi puluhan anjing-anjing paling mematikan itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya

Dengan cepat anjing-anjing itu keluar dan berlari menghantam tubuh 2 pria yang diikat tadi

'GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK'

'ARRRRRGHHH'

Suara gonggongan anjing saling bersahutan satu sama lain dengan suara teriakan kesakitan 2 pria tadi

Anjing-anjing itu mengoyak, menggingit dan mencakar tubuh bobby dan chanwoo tanpa ampun

Baekhyun limbung, ia terjatuh dilantai dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, bobby dan chanwoo sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran mereka, entahlah baekhyun tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup ataukah sudah mati. Tubuh mereka bahkan sudah sulit untuk dikenali

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani menentang keinginanku, bukan hanya kau, tapi orang lain yang berada disekitarmu juga akan terkena getahnya" chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang kelewat datar

Baekhyun menangis, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam

"Hiks.. "

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya pedih, ia selalu merasa sangat bersalah jika mengingat kejadian itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka niatannya untuk kabur dari sini justru berakhir dengan richard yang menghancurkan sebuah rumah sakit besar dan menewaskan ratusan orang yang tak berdosa, selain itu richard juga berani menyerang kyungsoo dan orangtuanya. Dan terakhir, bobby dan chanwoo harus meregang nyawa sia-sia karena dianggap telah lalai menjaga baekhyun

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk kabur lagi dari sini. Ia tidak mau orang-orang yang tak bersalah harus kembali menjadi sasaran kekejaman richard

Lagipula richard memenuhi segala kebutuhan baekhyun dengan baik disini, richard selalu memberinya makanan yang sangat enak, selain itu dia juga menyediakan banyak komik" edisi terbaru untuk baekhyun baca, ada juga televisi, dvd dan mp3 player lengkap dengan puluhan kaset film terbaik dari berbagai macam genre, richard sengaja menyiapkan itu semua agar baekhyun tidak merasa bosan

Richard juga banyak membelikan pakaian-pakaian kualitas terbaik dengan harga selangit, tidak tanggung-tanggung pria bertelinga lebar itu bahkan membelikan pakaian satu lemari penuh khusus untuk baekhyun, tapi tetap saja baekhyun merasa tidak bebas. Richard tidak pernah mengijinkannya keluar dari kamar, menggunakan handphone saja ia tidak boleh. Ia juga sudah tidak kuliah semenjak ia dibawa kemari

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia tahu alasan kenapa richard memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia tahu richard menyukainya, baekhyun tahu karena setiap malam richard akan berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamarnya dan tidur diranjang setelah baekhyun tertidur, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, ia tahu richard selalu datang saat baekhyun terlelap dan pergi saat baekhyun belum bangun

Saat tidur richard selalu memeluk baekhyun dari belakang sambil membisikan kata-kata seperti..

'saranghae.. '

'saranghae.. '

'saranghae.. '

Seperti itu terus secara berulang-ulang. baekhyun tahu itu, tapi dia lebih memilih pura-pura tidur saja, ia terlalu malas untuk berontak

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk membalas perasaan richard, atau setidaknya ia belum berpikir sampai kesitu. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus menerima pernyataan Cinta seseorang yang jelas-jelas telah membunuh orangtua mu sendiri? Heol baekhyun masih mencoba untuk berpikir realistis

Ngomong-ngomong baekhyun bosan sekali pagi ini, ia baru selesai sarapan dan tidak tau akan melakukan apalagi. Semua komik sudah ia baca dan semua film juga sudah ia tonton

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar chanyeol untuk melihat pemandangan diluar

'Indah sekali' ah baekhyun ingin sekali jalan-jalan keluar, tidak perlu jauh-jauh. Berjalan ditaman belakang markas black devils saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk baekhyun. Seandainya saja richard mengijinkannya untuk keluar rumah

Eh?

Siapa itu? Baekhyun melihat seorang pria dewasa yang tengah melakukan push up dalam keadaan topless di Taman belakang markas black devils

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tajam, ia masih belum bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena masih melakukan push up

Setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan terakhir pria itu kemudian berdiri

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget, itu richard. Apa dia sedang berolahraga pagi?

Richard mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir dikursi Taman dan mengelap keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, Baru setelah itu ia mengambil botol minum air putih dan meminumnya langsung dari botol tersebut

'GLUKK'

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sulit, sial. Richard kelihatan sexy sekali, lihatlah tubuhnya yang mengkilap karena keringat yang terkena sinar matahari pagi. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun karena meneguk air putih yang ia minum

Air dari botol itu sedikit mengucur dari bibir menuju dagu, turun keleher, dada bidangnya dan terakhir berlabuh menuju perut kotak-kotak pria bertelinga lebar itu

Wajah baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga, yaampun ia seperti melihat iklan minuman isotonik yang biasa ia lihat ditelevisi

'SRETT'

Dengan cepat baekhyun menutup gorden jendela kamar chanyeol

Sial. Richard yang sedang dalam keadaan half naked ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya daripada saat ia dalam keadaan marah

Richard menolehkan kepalanya keatas, perasaannya saja atau memang tadi baekhyun sedang mengintip? Aneh, padahal gorden jendela kamarnya tertutup tapi ia merasa seseorang seperti tengah memperhatikannya dari arah sana

Baekhyun jalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar chanyeol, wajahnya masih memerah dan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang tidak karuan

"ish.. berhenti memikirkannya bodoh! Ingat baek, dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayahmu"

Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya pelan, tapi semakin ia berusaha melupakan apa yang ia lihat tadi, pikirannya justru malah semakin semrawut. Entah kenapa ia iri sekali pada air yang tadi mengalir ditubuh atletis richard

Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan baekhyun?

"Aish.. aku bisa gila"

Akhirnya baekhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal milik richard untuk meredam rasa malunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"maafkan saya tuan, saya masih belum bisa menemukan orang yang anda cari, beri saya waktu sedikit lagi. Saya yakin saya bisa segera menemukannya"

Pria bersurai merah api itu sedikit menghela nafas kesal

"berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Kau tau aku bukan orang yang sabar seungri ya"

"sedikit lagi tuan, sedikit lagi. Beri saya waktu sedikit lagi. Saya yakin akan segera menemukannya"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Segera hubungi aku jika sudah ada perkembangan"

"baik tuan, saya permisi"

Pria bernama seungri itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sebelum ia pergi ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk hormat pada pria yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya

Pria bersurai api itu menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela dengan pandangan datar

"Harus kemana lagi aku mencarimu sayang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Thank's yang udah review, fav, follow dan buat siders juga makasih 😃 semoga ga bosen ya sama ff abal ini 😃

.

.

.

.

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

1 Bulan kemudian..

"BRAKK"

"DUGH"

seorang pria berusia sekitar 24 tahun terjatuh di tanah dan menghantam beberapa drum kosong yang ada di depannya

Sedari tadi pria ini terus berlari dari kejaran seseorang, keadaan tubuhnya cukup memprihatinkan. banyak terdapat luka lebam di area wajahnya dan kaki kanannya juga terluka karena tembakan peluru

"AKKHH"

pria itu berusaha bangkit kembali namun usahanya sia-sia karena kakinya sangat sulit untuk diajak berkompromi

'Sial'

Pria itu mengumpat dalam hati, kakinya seperti mati rasa

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

'DEG'

pria itu menoleh, sial. ternyata orang itu masih mengikutinya, tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, pria itu bangkit lagi dan berusaha menghindar dari kejaran seseorang dibelakangnya

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Pria itu bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gedung kosong bekas kontruksi yang pengerjaannya belum selesai

Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok penyangga gedung kosong tersebut

Ia kemudian mengambil smartphone dari dalam saku jaketnya dan mendial nomor seseorang

TUT TUT TUT TUT'

nada sambung terdengar selama beberapa saat

"Angkat teleponnya bodoh!"

'TUT TUT TUT TUT'

tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang line telepon

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

suara langkah kaki semakin jelas terdengar

'DEG'

pria itu semakin siaga, ia bisa merasakan seseorang tengah berjalan menuju kedalam gedung ini

seseorang itu menggunakan tudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya, ia juga mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan otot bisepnya yang terlihat sangat kekar

Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, mungkin sekitar 180-190cm

Seseorang itu berjalan semakin dekat kearah tembok dimana pria itu bersembunyi

'DEG'

pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding tembok, ia berusaha agar tidak membuat kegaduhan sedikitpun yang dapat memancing seseorang itu untuk datang menghampirinya.

Ia bisa melihat sepatu yang dikenakan seseorang itu, ia berdiri sangat dekat dengan posisi dimana pria itu bersembunyi

Pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, ini sudah tengah malam, daerah sekitar sini juga sangat sepi. tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan menolongnya

Seseorang bertudung hitam tadi berdiri cukup lama di dekat dinding tadi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi secara perlahan menuju kearah lain

Pria tadi menghembuskan nafasnya lega

Baru beberapa langkah seseorang itu berjalan, ia kembali berhenti dan menundukan kepalanya melihat tanah yang ia injak

Ia berbalik, ia melihat ceceran darah yang bersumber dari dinding yang tadi ia datangi

'DEG'

Pria itu membelalakan matanya kaget, sial. ia tidak memperhatikan tetesan darah yang berasal dari kaki kanannya

Seseorang bertudung hitam itu kembali berjalan kearah dinding

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

pria itu semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada dinding tembok

seseorang bertudung hitam tadi sekarang berdiri tepat dibalik tembok dimana pria itu bersembunyi

"Kemana perginya tikus kecil itu?"

Pria tadi menutup matanya rapat, sungguh ia takut sekali sekarang

'SRAKK'

seseorang bertudung hitam itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

tanpa pikir panjang pria itu bergerak perlahan meninggalkan tembok persembunyiannya, namun belum apa-apa seseorang telah memukul kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan tongkat besi dari arah yang tidak pernah ia duga sama sekali

'BUGH'

'ARRRRGHH'

pria tadi tersungkur ditanah dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu tikus kecil"

Samar-samar pria tadi bisa melihat pria itu membuka tudung kepalanya, rambutnya... berwarna merah api

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

ia terus menghantamkan tongkat besi dengan sangat keras kearah wajah pria yang sudah tidak berdaya tadi

'DUGH'

'ARRRGH'

Kali ini pria bersurai merah itu menginjak perut korban tanpa ampun

'TRAANG'

ia melempar tongkat besi yang ia pegang, kemudian ia berjongkok menghadap pria dibawahnya

"kau menyukainya? ini belum seberapa.. "

"a-ampuni aku, tolong a-ampuni aku"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau sungguh membuatku kesal. bagaimana bisa kau gagal melakukan tugas kecil seperti itu huh?"

pria tadi terengah-engah, wajahnya hancur dan tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan noda darah

"a-aku minta maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf. d-dia orang baik, aku sudah banyak berhutang Budi padanya. a-aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Oh begitukah? baiklah, kau tau aku bukan seseorang yang bisa mentolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun"

Pria bersurai merah itu mengeluarkan pistol Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum miliknya dan mengarahkannya tepat diatas kening pria dibawahnya

Pria dibawahnya menutup matanya pasrah, airmata perlahan mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Ia tahu hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi

"Oh apa ini? Kau menangis? aigoo kau tidak perlu menangis, sebentar lagi aku akan mengirimu ke neraka"

Pria itu menyeringai

'DORR'

suara tembakan itu terdengar sangat nyaring membelah kegelapan malam, kepala pria tadi hancur lebur, otaknya bahkan ikut hancur dan berceceran kemana-mana

"HAHAHAHA"

Pria bersurai merah itu tertawa seram, tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali setelah ia melenyapkan nyawa pria tadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, ia sedang melihat video dari smartphone yang tersambung pada cctv yang ia pasang dikamar mandi kamarnya

2 hari yang lalu chanyeol memasang sebuah wireless cctv berukuran kecil di kamar mandi kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun

"Heol, lihat pantat montoknya itu, begitu putih dan terlihat sangat kenyal. Ingin sekali rasanya aku meremas dua bongkahan seksi itu"

Baekhyun tengah mandi saat ini, dan itu semua terekam sangat jelas melalui cctv yang dipasang chanyeol

Chanyeol tertawa setan, seharusnya dari dulu saja ia memasang cctv dikamar mandi kamarnya itu

"Tok tok tok tok"

"Richard?.."

Karena terlalu asik dengan ponselnya sendiri, chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari jongin yang datang keruangannya

"Richard apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh "oh, aku sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik"

"sesuatu yang menarik? Apa itu?"

"Baekhyun yang sedang telanjang"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku memasang cctv dikamar mandi kamarku, dan saat ini baekhyun sedang mandi. Kau bisa menebak bukan apa yang aku lihat sekarang?"

Jongin speechless

"Heol, kau benar-benar gila chanyeol. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu semua?"

"Aku pikir mengintip baekhyun seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku memperkosa nya seperti waktu itu"

"geez, terserah kau saja lah. Aku ingin memberikan berkas yang sehun titipkan untukmu"

"berkas? Berkas apa itu?"

"berkas tentang profil pribadi baekhyun, sehun berhasil meretas akun sns pribadi baekhyun"

Chanyeol menerima berkas itu dengan sangat senang

"sehun memang sangat bisa diandalkan, tapi kemana anak itu? Kenapa bukan dia yang mengantar langsung padaku?"

"dia pergi menemui pelacur kesayangannya"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"belakangan ini sehun sering sekali pergi menemui seorang pelacur cantik, ia sendiri yang bilang padaku"

"pelacur siapa? Pelacur dari rumah bordil kita?"

"bukan, pelacur ini bukan berasal dari rumah bordil kita. Sehun bilang pelacurnya ini seorang imigran, imigran gelap asal china"

"Aku tidak tahu sehun punya ketertarikan secara seksual terhadap seseorang, aku pikir dia itu sejenis pria impoten atau semacamnya, hidupnya terlalu fokus pada layar monitor dan komputer saja"

"kau juga seperti itu richard, semenjak kau mengenal baekhyun perilakumu jadi berubah. Padahal dulu kau bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika seorang wanita mengangkangkan pahanya lebar dihadapanmu"

Chanyeol tertawa "sudahlah, aku harus ke kamar mandi.. "

"wae?"

"kau tidak lihat ini?"

Chanyeol menunjuk selangkangannya yang terlihat mengembung

"aku butuh pelampiasan" ucap richard sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi

Jongin menatap datar "Heol, baekhyun benar-benar membuat richard berubah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan segera mengeluarkan mu dari tempat ini, aku tidak rela jika orang lain melihat dan menikmati tubuhmu juga"

Saat ini sehun dan pelacur kesayangannya itu baru saja selesai melakukan hubungan intim, peluh masih membanjiri tubuh polos keduanya

"kau tau aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini sehuna, banyak biaya yang harus dikeluarkan jika ingin membawaku keluar dari tempat ini"

"jika perlu aku akan meminjam uang dari richard untuk mengeluarkan mu dari sini"

Sehun menatap pria cantik dalam pelukannya dengan tatapan serius

Pria cantik itu tersenyum manis "terimakasih sehun, aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Aku merasa sangat dihargai"

"Aku mencintaimu luhan, sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku"

Pria cantik bernama luhan itu terkejut akan ucapan sehun, ia kemudian tersenyum miris

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu sehun, aku kotor"

"aku tidak peduli luhan, aku juga bukan orang suci, sudah banyak kejahatan yang aku lakukan selama hidupku. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hanya sebatas partner sex saja, aku ingin lebih dari itu"

Luhan terharu, airmata tanpa sadar mulai menetes dari kelopak mata indahnya

Luhan kemudian menarik kepala sehun dan mencium bibirnya lembut

Luhan menutup matanya menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan

Begitu juga dengan sehun, ia begitu meresapi bagaimana benda kenyal itu melumat bibirnya pelan

"Aku juga mencintaimu sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjalin sebuah komitmen bersama seseorang, kau tahu tubuhku tidak hanya dimiliki oleh dirimu saja sehuna"

Sehun menghela nafas kasar "aku berjanji akan segera mengeluarkan mu dari tempat ini, setelah itu akan aku pastikan hati dan tubuhmu hanya jadi milikku seorang"

Luhan tersenyum, mereka kemudian kembali berciuman. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa tanpa nafsu yang mengiringi keduanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 27 tahun terlihat baru menginjakan kaki jenjangnya di incheon international airport, penampilannya terlihat sangat modis dengan kacamata hitam yang semakin menunjang penampilannya

"jessica ssi"

Wanita itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya

"tao ya.. "

"saya ditugaskan oleh tuan muda untuk menjemput anda nona"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jessica menatap pemandangan kota seoul dari jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi, sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya ini. Semuanya masih tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah

"bagaimana kabar tuan muda mu itu tao ya? Ia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dariku belakangan ini, apa ia sudah melupakanku?"

Tao yang sedang menyetir di depan sedikit mengalihkan tatapannya pada jessica melalui kaca spion mobil

"Tuan muda sedang sibuk nona, kau tau apa yang menjadi alasan tuan muda ada dikorea sekarang"

"iya aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi sesibuk apa dia sampai tidak bisa mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"mungkin tuan muda hanya tidak sempat saja nona, saya harap nona bisa sedikit memakluminya"

"haaah sudahlah, kau sama saja dengan tuan muda mu itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi ini baek?"

"aku tidak mau makan.."

Saat ini chanyeol berada dikamarnya dan baekhyun, ia diberitahu oleh salah satu maid dimarkasnya jika baekhyun menolak untuk makan siang

"Kenapa tidak mau makan? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"bukan karena itu, aku tidak akan makan sebelum aku diijinkan untuk keluar dari kamar ini"

Chanyeol menghela nafas bosan

"Kenapa kau diam saja richard? Aku ingin keluar kamar, aku bosan dikurung dikamar terus"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar kamar"

Baekhyun terkejut. Semudah ini richard mengijinkannya untuk keluar? Sungguh?

"Kau boleh keluar kamar asal kau mau menghisap penisku dulu"

Baekhyun semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan richard selanjutnya. Apa katanya tadi?

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan richard?"

"kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Kau boleh keluar asal kau mau menghisap penisku dulu"

Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna, kenapa richard bisa sefrontal ini sih?

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah berpikir untuk keluar kalau begitu"

"t-tapi.. "

"tidak ada tapi tapian, aku tidak menerima penawaran apapun, sekarang makan makananmu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan"

Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"richard sialan!.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai disini dulu untuk hari ini, jangan lupa laporan tugas untuk presentasi minggu depan"

"Ne, kamsahamnida.. "

Kyungsoo membereskan semua buku yang tergeletak diatas meja, ia baru selesai mengikuti mata kuliah terakhir untuk hari ini

Setelah selesai berkemas ia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya

"Kyungsoo ssi"

Kyungsoo menoleh

"Oh gyosu-nim, annyeonghaseyo"

"Ne, kau ada waktu? ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

saat ini kyungsoo dan seseorang yang ia sebut gyosu-nim tadi sudah berada disalah satu cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang baekhyun.. "

Kyungsoo menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya

"Anda tidak melihat berita?"

"Aku tahu, aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang menimpa baekhyun dan ayahnya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Dimana baekhyun? aku kesulitan menghubunginya setelah kejadian itu"

"Aku tidak tau, aku juga kehilangan kontak dengan baekhyun setelah kejadian itu"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedih

"Apa kau yakin? jika baekhyun masih hidup ia pasti akan menghubungi mu bukan?"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi"

Pria itu menghela nafasnya lelah

"Kenapa kejadian mengerikan ini bisa sampai menimpa baekhyun? aku yakin dia masih hidup, tapi aku tidak tau harus mencarinya kemana. Kau sudah melaporkan kejadian ini kepada pihak kepolisian?"

"Sudah, tapi polisi belum mengabariku lagi"

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu khawatir kyungsoo ya. aku janji akan menemukan baekhyun secepat mungkin. dia pasti baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Ne, kamsahamnida gyosu-nim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanbin ah.. hiks"

Richard mematung, ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya

Soojung menangis dihapadan sebuah peti mati yang diletakkan di depan markas black devils

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan intonasi yang sangat menyeramkan

Hening.. tidak ada satupun dari anak buah chanyeol yang berani menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol

"AKU TANYA SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI?"

Seluruh anak buah chanyeol tersentak kaget

"k-kami tidak tau tuan, k-kami mendapat kiriman ini dari seorang kurir yang mengantarnya tadi"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Panggil mino, suruh ia menghadapku"

"n-ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi pada hanbin? kenapa hal seperti ini bisa sampai terjadi?

Chanyeol, soojung, jongin dan mino saat ini berada di dalam ruang kerja chanyeol

Chanyeol murka, ia sangat murka setelah menerima hadiah berupa peti mati berisikan mayat salah satu anak buahnya kim hanbin

"Aku tidak tau bos, sebelum kami berpisah hanbin masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak menyangka kejadian ini bisa terjadi"

"Kalian sebelumnya bertemu?" tanya jongin kemudian

"Ne. aku dan hanbin pergi ke bar untuk bersenang-senang, lalu setelah itu kami berpisah. aku tidak tau dia pergi kemana lagi setelah itu"

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, sungguh ia tidak terima anak buahnya diperlakukan seperti ini

"Hiks.. kepalanya hancur lebur, ditubuhnya juga terdapat banyak luka lebam, selain itu kakinya juga terluka karena tembakan peluru"

Soojung menutup matanya pedih dengan menggunakan tangan, ia terus menangis ketika melihat betapa hancurnya jasad hanbin tadi

"Tadi malam ia sempat menghubungiku melalui telepon, tapi sayangnya tidak sempat aku angkat"

Mino kembali menyahut

"Jam berapa ia menelepon mu?"

"Sekitar pukul 01.25 pagi"

Chanyeol termenung, itu berarti hanbin tewas sekitar pagi tadi

Chanyeol berpikir orang yang membunuh hanbin pastilah seseorang yang kuat. Hanbin bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk ditaklukan, ia menguasai berbagai macam ilmu beladiri dan juga pandai menggunakan senjata, chanyeol jelas tau karena ialah yang mengajari itu semua kepada hanbin

"Siapapun pelakunya tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu saja, seseorang itu harus tahu jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan black devils"

"Krystal, lakukan otopsi sekarang juga"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berkacamata minus, berambut hitam tebal dan berkumis tipis itu terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptop dihadapan nya, ia sedang sibuk memeriksa tugas mahasiswa yang mengikuti mata kuliahnya

Ne, dia adalah gyosu atau dosen yang tadi berbicara dengan kyungsoo. setelah bertemu kyungsoo ia kembali ke kampus dan memutuskan untuk kerja lembur

Ia melirik jam tangan rolex yang melingkar ditangan kirinya

"Pukul 19.45, hm sudah lama juga ternyata aku disini"

Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi

Pandangannya menerawang jauh, seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan

Ia kemudian kembali menyalakan laptop dan mulai menyalakan koneksi internet

Dalam kolom pencarian naver ia mengetik kata "byun seunghyun" dan dalam hitungan detik, berbagai macam artikel tentang seunghyun muncul dan berjejer dengan rapih

Ia kemudian membuka sebuah artikel yang memuat tentang kasus kematian byun seunghyun

"Pada tanggal 17 februari sekitar pukul 21.35 telah terjadi sebuah penyerangan dikediaman keluarga byun, lalu keesokan harinya dijam yang sama ditemukan 5 potongan tubuh yang diyakini adalah potongan tubuh dari byun seunghyun, namun Putra tunggal seunghyun. byun baekhyun dikabarkan menghilang tepat setelah penyerangan itu terjadi"

Pria itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan pelan. Ia masih belum menemukan petunjuk apapun terkait menghilangnya baekhyun

"Siapa yang sebenarnya telah menyerang kediaman keluarga byun, apa alasannya?"

'Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. "

Pria itu mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel pintar disamping laptop

Ia mengernyit pelan melihat id si penelepon

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Yeoboseyo"

'...'

"Kau sudah sampai?"

'...'

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang"

'PIIP'

pria itu melepas kacamatanya pelan, ia menghela nafas kemudian sebelum akhirnya ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kampus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jessica sedang memotong sayuran dengan telaten di dapur, ia sedang memasak banyak makanan special untuk seseorang

"Jessica ssi, kenapa anda memasak? bukankah maid sudah memasak makanan untuk makan malam?"

Jessica menoleh, "aku ingin memasak makanan special untuk tuanmu itu, aku tau dia masih belum terbiasa dengan makanan korea"

Tao menghela nafas "baiklah saya mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah peluru khusus yang bersarang dikaki hanbin, ini bukan peluru sembarangan chanyeol ah, hanya pistol-pistol kualitas terbaik yang bisa menggunakan peluru jenis ini"

Chanyeol melihat sebuah peluru emas yang berada ditangan soojung, ia kemudian mengambil peluru itu dan melihatnya secara seksama

"Ini peluru khusus untuk pistol jenis Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum, aku tahu peluru ini"

"Aku berpikir orang ini sengaja meninggalkan peluru dikaki hanbin untuk meninggalkan jejak"

"Brengsek! Orang ini rupanya ingin bermain-main denganku" chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat

"Selain itu ada sebuah tanda silang besar bekas siletan sebuah pisau atau sejenisnya yang terletak di dada bagian atas sampai ke perut, aku juga berpikir ini merupakan sebuah tanda lain atau ciri khas dari si pembunuh, karena dari hasil otopsi tanda itu dibuat setelah hanbin meninggal. aku yakin hanbin bukanlah satu-satunya korban yang pernah dibunuh oleh orang ini"

Soojung kembali menjelaskan

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan "untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita semayamkan dulu jenazah hanbin, baru setelah itu kita cari tau lagi siapa seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian hanbin"

"Apa kau sudah menelepon keluarganya?"

Chanyeol "belum, aku tidak tega"

Soojung mendecih "kau masih punya rasa simpati? aku pikir kau sudah mati rasa"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. akan sangat riskan jika aku menghubungi ibunya, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menghubungi kekasihnya saja, sekalian aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada gadis itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ini sudah jam 10 dan orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. makanannya juga sudah dingin

'CKLEK'

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari ruang depan, jessica berdiri. ia buru-buru berjalan kearah ruang tamu

"Kau sudah datang.. " sambutnya dengan nada ceria

Pria itu tersenyum teduh "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. jessica"

jessica balas tersenyum "Ne, aku merindukanmu...

Yifan"

Pria bernama Yifan itu tersenyum teduh sebagai balasan

jessica mengernyit "kenapa penampilan mu berantakan sekali, kau habis dari mana? dan apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu? kau terluka yifan"

jessica berjalan perlahan kearah yifan dan mengusap luka di dahi yifan dengan lembut

"Tadi terjadi kecelakaan kecil tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga minta maaf karena terlambat datang"

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil "yasudah sini biar aku bersihkan dulu lukanya"

Jessica pergi mengambil kotak p3k dan mengobati luka yifan

"Lain kali hati-hati lah yifan, aku bersyukur kau tidak terluka terlalu parah"

Yifan tersenyum "Ne"

"Sekarang kau mandilah dulu, aku akan menghangatkan makanan untukmu. kau belum makan kan?"

Yifan mengangguk "ne, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'CKLEK'

chanyeol membuka pintu kamar pelan, ia berjalan perlahan kearah kasur dimana baekhyun tidur

Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana sembari memandangi baekhyun yang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka kelinci yang ia belikan beberapa hari yang lalu

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, baekhyun sepertinya sangat suka kelinci. ia bahkan tidak mau melepaskan boneka itu sedetikpun

Terkadang ia merasa cemburu karena baekhyun lebih memilih memeluk boneka itu daripada dirinya

Pandangan chanyeol kembali terfokus pada pahatan sempurna wajah seorang byun baekhyun

"Kau tau baek, aku merasa sangat sedih hari ini.. " chanyeol memulai monolog nya seorang diri

"Seseorang telah berani melenyapkan salah satu anak buahku, aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan orang itu, tidak akan pernah"

Hening selama beberapa saat

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "kau sangat cantik ketika sedang tidur seperti ini. kau adalah manusia paling cantik yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku"

Chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini perilaku ku membuat mu takut, aku hanya tidak tau cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepada mu, hanya dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian darimu sayang"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium kening baekhyun pelan "jaljayo, semoga mimpi Indah"

Ia kemudian menaikan selimut baekhyun sampai sebatas dada

Ia keluar sambil mematikan lampu kamar

'CKLEK'

pintu ditutup dan baekhyun membuka mata

Baekhyun memegang dadanya pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah semerah buah tomat

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hee ji ya? aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar manis ditelingaku. bukankah ini salah? tidak seharusnya bukan aku merasakan debaran aneh ini?"

Baekhyun berbicara sambil memandang boneka kelinci yang ia beri nama hee ji

Ia kemudian memeluk boneka pemberian chanyeol itu dan memejamkan matanya berniat kembali mengarungi alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan memasuki kamarnya, ia membuka kumis tipis palsu dan juga rambut palsunya

Terlihat jika sebenarnya rambut asli yifan bukanlah berwarna hitam melainkan berwarna merah api

Ia kemudian melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan yang langsung memperlihatkan tubuh kekar nan proporsional miliknya

Ia memandang luka di dahinya di depan cermin yang sudah diperban oleh jessica, seketika ingatannya bergulir pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRAKK'

mobil yifan menghantam bagian belakang sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depannya

"YAK!"

pria pemilik mobil yang ditabrak yifan langsung keluar dan berteriak kencang

'TOK TOK TOK'

Pria itu mengetok kaca jendela mobil, dan meminta yifan untuk segera keluar

"YA! apa kau tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar? kenapa kau menabrak mobil orang lain dengan sembarangan? kau lihat bagasi belakang mobilku rusak karena perbuatanmu"

"Ah aku minta maaf tuan, kejadian ini benar-benar tidak disengaja. aku akan ganti semua kerugiannya"

"Heol, kau pikir masalahnya akan selesai hanya karena kau meminta maaf? semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan baik"

"Ne aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf. ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk melunasi seluruh pembayaran kerusakan yang aku timbulkan, sekali lagi aku sungguh minta maaf tuan"

"woaaah. apa kau sedang menghinaku sekarang? kau pikir aku tidak bisa membayar kerusakan mobilku sendiri? wahh kau pikir kau siapa huh?"

Pria itu mulai memukul-mukul wajah yifan dengan menggunakan tangannya, hal itu membuat kacamata yang dikenakan yifan terjatuh ke aspal

"Lihat kacamata butut ini? dan kau masih berkelakar akan mengganti kerusakan mobilku?"

'KRAAAKK'

pria itu menginjak kacamata yifan sampai patah

Yifan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu

"Sudahlah, lain kali tidak usah menyetir jika kau tidak bisa berkendara, menyusahkan orang lain saja"

'CUIIH'

Pria itu meludahi wajah yifan sebelum ia pergi

'BRUUM'

mobil itu kembali melaju membelah jalanan ibukota seoul

Yifan mengusap liur yang mengalir diwajahnya, ia kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang sudah patah

Dalam diam ia menatap datar kepergian mobil itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang, tadi ada bajingan tengik yang dengan bodohnya menabrak bagasi belakang mobilku, aku rasa aku akan datang sedikit terlambat"

Mobil itu terus melaju melalui jalanan yang sangat sepi, yang dimana hanya ada rumput ilalang tinggi disamping kiri dan kanan jalanan tersebut

"Ne, kau tunggulah sebentar lagi"

'PIIP'

"Bajingan tengik itu mencoba bernegoisasi denganku, melihat kacamata bututnya saja sudah bisa aku pastikan dia hanyalah orang miskin. aigoo jika aku tidak sedang buru-buru sudah ku habisi pria culun itu"

'CKIIT'

'BRAAAK'

pria itu menoleh kebelakang, ia menggemulutukan giginya kesal. mobil itu lagi, dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa ia keluar sambil membawa tongkat besi hitam

"YA! ayo keluar"

Cklek

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Kau sengaja menabrak belakang mobilku lagi bukan? Kau benar-benar membuatku marah bocah!"

'PRAANG'

'BUGH'

'BRAAK'

pria itu mengamuk, ia memecahkan kaca mobil yifan dan membuat bagian depan mobil yifan penyok

"Huhh, aish jinjja aku emosi sekali hari ini. Mwo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? kau ingin menantangku huh?"

Yifan menatap datar pria dihadapannya

"Apa ini? dalam sekejap kau merubah warna rambutmu menjadi merah begini? kau pikir aku akan takut haha"

"Bersiaplah untuk bertemu malaikat maut"

'BUGH'

Yifan menahan tongkat besi itu hanya dengan satu tangannya saja

'PRAANG'

'BUGH'

Yifan melempar tongkat itu dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah pria dihadapannya

'BRUKK'

pria itu tersungkur diaspal dengan posisi tertelungkup, belum sempat ia berkedip yifan telah lebih dulu menginjak punggung pria itu dengan keras

'BYURR'

darah segar menyembur dari mulut pria itu pertanda injakan yang dilakukan yifan sangatlah keras

"Kemana sikap sok berani mu tadi? sekarang kau justru terlihat seperti seekor anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya"

'KRAKK'

'ARRGHH'

Yifan kembali menginjak punggung pria itu, sepertinya punggungnya patah karena terdengar suara patahan yang sangat nyaring

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar. bukankah begitu?"

'KRAAKK'

'ARRGHH'

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, i-ini sakit sekali. aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung dengan kejadian tadi. a-aku janji akan melupakan semuanya"

"Tentu, tentu aku akan melepaskanmu dengan senang hati"

Yifan melepaskan kakinya dari atas punggung pria tadi

Dengan cepat pria itu berdiri dan berlari menghindari yifan meskipun dengan keadaan tertatih

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRUKK'

kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukan pria itu adalah pergi meninggalkan mobilnya, karena terlalu panik dan ketakutan ia sama sekali tidak berpikir kabur dengan menggunakan mobil dan justru malah berlari kearah semak-semak belukar

AKKHH

pria itu terjatuh ditanah, ia kesulitan berjalan karena tulang punggungnya patah, dengan perlahan ia mencoba merangkak

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki dibelakangnya semakin jelas terdengar

"Apa sudah cukup main-main nya?"

Pria itu menoleh takut "a-aku mohon ampuni aku, maafkan kesalahanku. jangan bunuh aku, ku mohon"

Yifan menyeringai lebar "sebenarnya tadi aku berniat mengganti kerusakan mobilmu, tapi melihat tingkahmu yang seolah sangat merendahkan diri ku aku jadi berubah pikiran, keliatannya mengirimmu pada malaikat maut jauh lebih menarik"

"j-jangan aku mohon, aku tidak ingin mati"

Pria itu terus mundur kebelakang dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah batu berukuran sedang

BUGH

ia melempar Batu itu tepat kearah kening yifan

AKKKHHH

darah segar mengalir dari kening pria berusia 30 thn tersebut, sorot matanya menajam. ia mengepalkan tangannya kencang

BUGGHH

Yifan menendang dada pria itu sampai tersungkur, ia mengambil Batu tadi dan menghantamkan Batu tersebut ke wajah pria itu sampai berkali-kali

BUGGH

BUGGH

BUGGH

Yifan terengah, ia mencekik leher pria itu dengan sangat kencang

"akhgfrfkkhgghkh.. "

Pria itu tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar karena lehernya tercekik, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia mencengkeram kemeja yifan sampai seluruh kancingnya terlepas

"ini akibatnya jika kau berani mencari masalah denganku"

Cengkraman pria itu mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas bersamaan dengan hilangnya hembusan nafas dari hidung pria tersebut

pria itu tewas dengan kondisi mulut terbuka dan lidah yang terjulur, jangan lupakan matanya yang terbuka tanpa menyisakan pupil

Yifan menutup matanya pelan, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan amarah dalam hatinya

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan membuka baju atasan pria itu. Yifan membuat sebuah tanda silang besar di dada pria itu dengan menggunakan pisau yang ia pegang

setelah selesai ia kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan semak belukar tersebut

Ia melirik mobilnya dan mobil pria itu dengan pandangan menyelidik

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan mendial nomor seseorang

"Tao-ya, aku butuh bantuanmu.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hancurkan mobil-mobil itu.. "

"Baik tuan muda"

tao dan yifan berada disebuah tempat pembuangan mobil-mobil bekas, yifan menyuruh tao menghancurkan mobil miliknya dan pria itu untuk menghilangkan barang bukti

BRAKKKK

Kedua mobil mewah itu hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik

Yifan menatap datar "pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau.. "

"Saya mengerti tuan muda"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan mengambil kacamata yang sudah patah dari dalam saku celananya

Yifan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini para anggota black devils sudah melaksanakan upacara pemakaman untuk hanbin, jasad hanbin sudah dikremasi dan disemayamkan dengan tenang

"Terimakasih sudah melaksanakan upacara pemakaman untuk hanbin, anda dan anggota black devils yang lain sudah sangat berbuat banyak untuk hanbin"

Chanyeol mengangguk ketika jisoo (kekasih hanbin) berbicara kepadanya

"Aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian ini, aku berjanji akan menemukan pelakunya secepat mungkin"

Jisoo tersenyum "terimakasih sajangnim"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu jisoo ssi, ini tentang hanbin"

"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan sajangnim?"

"Apa hanbin memiliki masalah akhir-akhir ini? Aku merasa dia bersikap sedikit aneh, dia terlihat sering murung dan lebih pendiam. aku juga merasa ada kejanggalan setelah kematian hanbin, dia bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan jisoo ssi, melihatnya tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu benar-benar membuat ku terkejut"

Jisoo menunduk "sebenarnya hanbin melarangku menceritakan masalah ini kepada siapapun, tapi aku pikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menceritakan semuanya kepadamu"

.

.

"Sekitar beberapa minggu sebelum kematian hanbin, ada seorang pria yang menculik adik perempuan hanbin dirumahnya. saat kejadian hanbin tidak ada dirumah, ia pulang setelah ibunya menelepon dan mengatakan jika hanbyul diculik. Penculik itu menelepon dan mengancam akan membunuh hanbyul jika hanbin tidak mau menuruti permintaannya"

"Kenapa hanbin tidak pernah cerita apa-apa kepadaku? jika aku tau, aku pasti akan membantunya untuk menemukan hanbyul"

"Penculik itu melarang hanbin untuk melibatkan orang lain, jika hanbin menolak, nyawa hanbyul bisa jadi taruhannya sajangnim"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "lalu apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu?"

"Ia ingin hanbin melenyapkan seseorang"

"Melenyapkan siapa...?"

"Melenyapkan anda sajangnim"

DEG

chanyeol mematung, apa katanya tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria dewasa di distrik seochon seoul korea selatan, di duga kuat pria ini tewas dibunuh karena terdapat luka bekas cekikikan tangan seseorang dileher korban, selain itu terdapat luka sayatan panjang yang menyerupai tanda silang di area dada sampai perut bagian atas-"

PIIP

jessica menatap datar layar TV LED dihadapannya

"Jadi maksudmu ini semua perbuatan yifan begitu?"

"Ne nonna"

Tao menjawab pertanyaan jessica dengan santai

Jessica menghela nafas "anak itu, bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak berbuat gegabah? ini korea, bukan china ck!"

CKLEK

yifan keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan rapih

"Apa benar pembunuhan yang terjadi semalam itu karena perbuatan mu?"

"Oh beritanya menyebar dengan cepat rupanya"

"Yifan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bertindak gegabah? kau lupa tujuanmu kemari? jika kau berurusan dengan polisi, itu akan mempersulit rencanamu"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir jessica, pria itu memang pantas mati. rencana ku akan tetap berjalan meskipun polisi ikut campur nantinya"

Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu, aku lapar sekali sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, orang itu bernama kris.. tidak ada informasi apapun yang hanbin ketahui selain namanya"

"Kenapa dia ingin membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak tau, hanbin tidak cerita apapun tentang itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "lalu apa menurutmu kasus pembunuhan hanbin ada kaitannya dengan kasus penculikan hanbyul?"

Jisoo mengangguk "kemungkinan besarnya seperti itu sajangnim, si penculik itu sering mengancam akan melenyapkan hanbyul jika hanbin menolak perintahnya. kemungkinan ia juga yang melenyapkan hanbin karena gagal melenyapkan anda"

"tapi apa kau yakin? aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa hanbin mencoba melenyapkan ku"

"Hanbin pernah melakukannya sajangnim, ia pernah menaburkan bubuk racun ke menu sarapan pagi anda tapi anda tidak jadi memakannya karena anda pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang. Hanbin sendiri yang menceritakan itu kepadaku"

Chanyeol mengernyit, teriakan seseorang?

Ah.. chanyeol ingat, ia pernah berlari ke kamar baekhyun dipagi hari karena pemuda mungil itu terpeleset dikamar mandi. jadi sebenarnya saat itu hanbin sudah menaburkan racun ke makanannya?

"Lalu apakah anda ingat saat anda melatih anak buah anda menembak dengan menggunakan senapan? saat itu sebenarnya hanbin berniat menembakan pelurunya kearah anda, tapi ia membatalkan niatnya karena ia tidak sanggup"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia ingat pernah melatih anak buahnya menembak dengan menggunakan senapan. Kala itu hanbin gagal menembak sasaran dengan tepat dan tembakan nya malah mengenai pohon. jadi sebenarnya saat itu hanbin mencoba menembaknya? chanyeol memang berdiri tidak jauh dari target penembakan waktu itu, sepertinya hanbin memang sengaja mengalihkan tembakannya kearah pohon

"Hanbin berada dalam posisi yang sulit sajangnim, ia menganggap anda adalah orang yang paling berjasa atas kehidupan keluarga nya saat ini. tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan keselamatan adiknya begitu saja"

Hanbin berasal dari keluarga broken home, ayahnya pergi meninggalkan hanbin setelah ibunya melahirkan hanbyul. sejak saat itu kehidupan hanbin terus dilanda kesulitan ekonomi yang sangat parah. hanbin bahkan sampai harus mencuri makanan dari toko dan kedai makanan sekitar untuk adiknya, ibunya hanyalah seorang buruh cuci piring yang penghasilannya sama sekali tidak membantu kesulitan ekonomi yang melanda keluarga hanbin

Hanbin yang kala itu masih berusia 15 thn nekat mencuri dompet chanyeol yang tengah makan disebuah restoran mewah dan hanya dalam hitungan menit hanbin langsung ditangkap dan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh anak buah yunho

"Aku minta maaf, tolong lepaskan aku. aku punya seorang adik yang masih kecil dirumah, jika aku mati siapa yang akan merawat adikku?" ucap hanbin dengan sangat memelas

Chanyeol yang kala itu masih berusia 24 thn hanya menatap datar hanbin dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melepaskan hanbin

"Aku punya sebuah penawaran menarik untukmu, aku lihat kau hidup dengan sangat sulit, kau tidak punya uang kan? aku bisa memberikan banyak uang untukmu asal kau mau menuruti perintahku"

Hanbin mengernyit "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"jadi anggota black devils.. "

Sejak saat itu hanbin direkrut jadi salah satu anggota black devils, chanyeol yang turun tangan sendiri melatih hanbin. ia juga yang secara sukarela melunasi seluruh hutang keluarganya dan menyekolahkan hanbyul sampai nanti ia mengenyam bangku perkuliahan

Karena itulah hanbin sangat menghormati chanyeol melebihi apapun, baginya, chanyeol adalah orang yang telah mengangkatnya dari jurang kehidupan yang gelap. sampai mati ia berjanji akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya kepada chanyeol

"Aku mohon temukan pelakunya sajangnim, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan hanbyul. sampai sekarang ia masih belum ditemukan" mata jisoo berkaca-kaca, ia sangat terpukul atas apa yang menimpa kekasih dan keluarganya

"Tentu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. aku pasti akan segera menemukan pelakunya. Hanbin adalah anggota black devils juga, black devils sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, dan siapapun yang berani mengusik keluargaku, ia harus tau dengan siapa ia berhadapan, aku janji jisoo ssi, kematian hanbin tidak akan menjadi sia-sia"

Jisoo tersenyum mendengarnya "kamsahamnida sajangnim"

"dimana bibi kim?aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Dia ada dirumah sakit, semenjak hanbyul diculik keadaan bibi semakin menurun. aku tidak berani memberitahu bibi tentang kematian hanbin"

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu ia dulu, pastikan ia mendapat perawatan terbaik dirumah sakit. soal biaya kau tidak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang menanggung semuanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

jessica membuka kamar yifan yang tidak terkunci, ia berjalan kearah ranjang king size milik yifan dan duduk disana dengan nyaman

"Kamar disini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang di china, selera yifan memang tidak pernah berubah"

Jessica berjalan kearah meja nakas dan membuka laci dibawahnya

"Huh? apa ini?"

Jessica mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah buku bersampul merah di dalam laci tersebut, ia membuka buku itu dan tersenyum setelahnya

"aigoo.. album foto rupanya"

jessica tersenyum kecil ketika melihat foto masa kecil yifan, pria itu bahkan sudah terlihat tampan sedari ia masih kecil

Ketika ia membuka halaman berikutnya, sebuah foto jatuh kelantai. jessica kemudian mengambil foto itu dan sedikit mengernyit melihatnya

Itu adalah foto seorang pria mungil yang jessica perkirakan usianya mungkin sekitar 17-18than

"siapa ini?" ujarnya setengah berbisik

Jessica kemudian membalik foto itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan dalam bahasa china yang berarti 'Cinta sejatiku'

jessica terdiam setelahnya, ia kemudian menyimpan kembali album foto itu tanpa menyimpan kembali foto pria tadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

"telah terjadi pembunuhan di distrik seochon tadi malam, pembunuhan semalam mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada hanbin. pembunuhnya meninggalkan sebuah tanda silang besar di dada korbanya"

Black devils sedang mengadakan rapat tertutup saat ini, dan di depan sehun tengah menjelaskan sebuah informasi yang kemungkinan berkaitan dengan kasus kematian hanbin

"Aku juga menemukan beberapa kasus pembunuhan dengan ciri-ciri yang sama, dibulan desember tahun 1990 pernah terjadi pembunuhan serupa yang menimpa seorang kepala kepolisian di chengdu china. lalu kemudian pembunuhan lainnya juga terjadi di selang antara tahun 2000 sampai tahun 2013 dengan lokasi yang berbeda-beda, dimulai dari wilayah china, kyoto, fukuoka, atlanta hingga barcelona dan toronto di kanada. semua korban tewas memiliki tanda silang yang sama di dada mereka seperti yang dimiliki hanbin, motif dari pembunuhan ini masih belum jelas. rata-rata korban tewas adalah pengusaha gelap atau kelompok dari mafia-mafia tertentu"

Semua anggota black devils terdiam fokus mendengar penjelasan sehun

"seseorang yang telah membunuh hanbin pastilah bukan orang sembarangan, dilihat dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya pastilah berasal dari pelaku yang sama"

Jongin ikut menimpali

"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi dari jisoo, richard?" soojung bertanya pada richard yang daritadi hanya diam

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dan dia bilang hanbyul diculik"

semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan chanyeol

"Hanbyul diculik? bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada seseorang yang telah menculik hanbyul, dan penculik itu sengaja menjadikan hanbyul alat untuk mengancam hanbin"

"Mengancam hanbin? maksudmu?" soojung bertanya bingung

"Penculik itu mengancam akan melenyapkan hanbyul jika hanbin menolak menuruti perintahnya, dan kau tau apa yang penculik itu inginkan?"

semua orang terdiam penasaran mendengar penuturan chanyeol

"Penculik itu ingin aku mati"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk menatap jendela luar kamar dengan pandangan bosan, ia benar-benar hampir mati kebosanan karena terus-terusan dikurung di dalam kamar

Cklek

Baekhyun menoleh, itu minah, salah satu maid yang dipercayakan chanyeol untuk mengurus segala keperluan baekhyun

"Cemilan untuk anda sudah siap tuan muda, silahkan dinikmati" ucap wanita berambut sebahu itu dengan sangat ramah

"Terimakasih minah ssi"

"Apa ada yang sedang anda pikirkan tuan muda? kenapa anda terlihat begitu bosan?"

"Aku memang sangat bosan minah ssi, richard tidak pernah mengijinkan ku keluar kamar. ngomong-ngomong kemana dia? pagi ini dia tidak datang kemari, tidak seperti biasanya"

"Anda merindukan tuan besar, tuan muda?"

Baekhyun mendelik "kau jangan bercanda minah, mana mungkin aku merindukan pria seperti dia"

Minah terkekeh "tuan besar sedang melakukan pertemuan tertutup dengan anggota yang lain di gedung sebelah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan selesai tuan muda"

"Pertemuan apa? apa dia berniat membunuh orang lagi?"

"Kenapa anda berpikir begitu tuan muda?"

"bukankah itu memang pekerjaannya? aku pikir melenyapkan nyawa seseorang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya"

Minah tersenyum "tuan richard tidak seburuk apa yang anda pikirkan tuan muda, jika anda mau mengenalnya lebih dekat. anda pasti akan tau siapa tuan richard yang sebenarnya"

Baekhyun mendecih "apa yang harus aku tau? Dia itu suka sekali memaksakan kehendaknya"

"Tuan besar memang keras dan sangat kasar, tapi itulah caranya untuk menunjukkan Kasih sayangnya. jika bukan karena tuan richard anda mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat saya disini tuan muda"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dulu pernah menjadi korban perdagangan manusia, aku pernah ditipu oleh sebuah agen penyalur tenaga kerja. saat itu aku dijanjikan akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak di seoul, tapi ternyata aku malah ditipu dan organ dalam tubuhku hendak dijual waktu itu"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan

"jika saat itu tuan richard tidak datang untuk menyelamatkan saya, sekarang saya mungkin sudah jadi manusia cacat tanpa adanya organ dalam tuan muda" minah kembali melanjutkan

"Bukan hanya saya, tapi hampir setiap orang yang dipekerjakan oleh tuan besar adalah orang-orang yang hidupnya telah diselamatkan oleh tuan besar. beliau bahkan telah menjamin kehidupan keluarga kami tuan muda"

Baekhyun tercenung, benarkah richard melakukan itu semua?

"Percayalah tuan muda, dibalik sikapnya yang kasar sebenarnya tuan richard adalah orang yang penuh dengan Kasih sayang"

"Sekarang tugas kita bukanlah hanya untuk menemukan siapa pelaku dibalik kematian hanbin, kita juga harus menemukan hanbyul kembali"

"Aku tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa hanbin tidak cerita apapun pada kita?" jongin menggerutu kesal

"Berarti orang yang membunuh hanbin adalah orang yang telah mengenal richard sebelumnya" sehun menimpali

"Apa kau mencurigai seseorang richard?" soojung bertanya pada chanyeol

"Aku tidak tau, kau tau aku punya banyak musuh dimana-mana"

"Bukankah pria itu bernama kris? apa kau pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?"

"Aku bahkan baru mendengarnya dari jisoo"

"Baiklah aku akan mulai mencari informasi dari peluru yang ditinggalkan pembunuh itu" sehun kembali berujar

"Aku akan mencari tau informasi tentang kasus pembunuhan di seochon, siapa tau kita bisa mendapatkan titik terang untuk kasus sebelumnya" jongin juga menimpali

"Aku akan kerumah sakit menemui bibi kim, apa kau ikut richard?"

Richard menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan soojung

"Aku akan pergi ke makam ayahku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan pulang kerumah tepat pukul 8 malam, ada pekerjaan tambahan yang membuat dia harus kerja lembur

"Tuan muda.. "

Tao datang menghampiri yifan dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"Ada apa tao ya"

"Nona jessica ada di dalam, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda, daritadi siang ia menolak untuk makan"

Yifan mengangguk, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar jessica

Cklek

"jessica.. "

jessica menoleh kemudian membalikan tubuhnya lagi

"Ada apa? aku dengar dari tao kau tidak mau makan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengaku?"

Jessica masih bergeming ditempatnya, yifan kemudian berjalan kearah Jessica dan menepuk pundaknya pelan

jessica melepaskan tangan yifan dari bahunya dan segera berbalik

"Kau mencintai seseorang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Byun baekhyun, siapa dia?"

Yifan terdiam, darimana jessica tau tentang baekhyun?

"Apa tao yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak penting aku tau darimana, yang aku ingin tau siapa itu baekhyun, apa kau menjalin hubungan denganya?"

Yifan menghela nafas, ia tidak mengiyakan tidak pula membantah

Jessica tersenyum miris "kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku yifan"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Buktikan jika kau memang benar mencintaiku"

jessica kemudian melepaskan gaun tidur yang ia kenakan dan hanya menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya saja

"Tunggu apalagi yifan, buktikan jika kau memang benar mencintaiku"

Yifan kemudian berjalan kearah Jessica dan mendekap perempuan itu kedalam dekapannya, ia mencium dan melumat bibir jessica dengan penuh nafsu dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya hingga terbaring diatas ranjang..

.

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma, eomma tidak perlu khawatir, disini banyak bodyguard yang menjaga kyungie. eomma fokus saja untuk merawat halmeoni"

...

"Iya, sampaikan salamku untuk halmeoni, ne aku juga mencintaimu eomma. annyeong"

PIIP

Kyungsoo menutup telepon dari ibunya, saat ini kyungsoo hanya sendirian dirumah. Ayahnya pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis sedangkan ibunya pergi ke busan untuk merawat neneknya yang sedang sakit

Nyonya do sangat khawatir akan keselamatan kyungsoo selama ia tinggal, ia takut kejadian satu Bulan yang lalu terulang kembali. ia bahkan menyewa banyak bodyguard untuk menjaga kediaman keluarga do

Kyungsoo termangu dimeja belajarnya, entah kenapa ia jadi kepikiran baekhyun. setiap malam ia selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat mungilnya itu.

DORR

Kyungsoo tersentak, itu suara tembakan. kenapa bisa ada suara tembakan dirumahnya, apa jangan-jangan...

PRANGG

kyungsoo kembali dibuat terkejut dengan suara kaca jendela kamarnya yang dipecahkan

DUKK

seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam terlihat meloncat dari luar dan menapakan kaki di lantai kamar kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget, itu Jonathan, pria yang dulu menyerang rumahnya bersama dengan richard

Jonathan menyeringai "kau masih mengingatku?"

Tubuh kyungsoo gemetaran hebat, ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan hendak pergi menuju pintu kamar

Melihat itu jongin langsung sigap dan membekap mulut dan hidung kyungsoo dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius

"Hmmmmppthh.. "

Kyungsoo berontak, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga jongin

Perlahan tubuh kyungsoo melemah, ia pun pingsan di dalam dekapan jongin

Jongin tersenyum, ah tidak lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai..

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di tempat pendistribusian pistol-pistol berkualitas tinggi di distrik gyeobong

"jungkook, kau tau di distribusikan kemana saja pistol Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum dikorea? Aku butuh informasi detailnya"

Pria bernama jungkook itu menghisap rokoknya pelan dan kemudian menghembuskan asapnya juga

"Kau butuh untuk apa stephen? pistol jenis itu banyak di distribusikan ke wilayah barat dan Selatan korea, di seoul sendiri mungkin ada sekitar 10-15 orang yang mempunyai pistol itu secara legal, bukankah black devils juga mendistribusikan pistol itu secara ilegal di pasar gelap?"

"Iya tapi aku butuh informasi penjualan secara legal juga"

"Baiklah, akan aku copy kan berkasnya. kau tunggulah sebentar disini"

Sehun mengangguk, black devils mempunyai koneksi yang sangat luas termasuk dengan pemasok pistol-pistol kelas kakap dikorea, tidak heran jika sehun bisa mendapat informasi rahasia sekalipun dari mereka

Drrt.. Drrrt.. Drrt..

Sehun mengambil smartphone dari dalam saku jaketnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat id si penelepon

"Yeobo-"

"Hiks.. sehuh ah"

DEG

jantung sehun berdetak sangat kencang

"Luhan-ah wae? kenapa kau menangis? terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sehun ah tolong aku.. a-ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhku"

"Mwo? kau dima- Yeoboseyo! Yeoboseyo luhan ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Soojung berada di dapur markas black devils, ia sedang membuat kopi hitam yang menjadi minuman favorit chanyeol, ia kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan menuangkan isinya kedalam kopi hitam tersebut

Ia mengaduk kopi tersebut dengan pelan, ia tersenyum dan hendak memberikan kopi itu untuk chanyeol

"Krystal.. "

soojung menoleh "Mark, ada apa"

"Bambam terluka, ia terjatuh dari motor tadi sore. bisakah kau memeriksanya?"

Soojung mengangguk, ia menoleh pada kopi itu sebentar dan pergi setelahnya

.

.

.

Cklek

Baekhyun mengintip dari dalam kamarnya, ia cukup terkejut karena tidak ada yang menjaga kamarnya seperti biasa. sepertinya apa yang dikatakan minah itu benar, perempuan berambut sebahu itu bilang jika anggota black devils saat ini sedang sangat disibukan dengan suatu urusan, urusan apa baekhyun tidak tahu dan ia tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang ia bebas keluar dari kamar

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan mulai berjalan-jalan seorang diri

"Wah aku baru sadar tempat ini sangat luas dan besar, rumahku saja bahkan tidak seluas ini"

Baekhyun melirik kesana kemari, tempat ini sepi sekali. kemana perginya semua anak buah chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh, ia terus berjalan menuruni anak tangga, langkahnya terhenti di dapur markas black devils

"Heol daebak, ini dapur atau lapangan golf? kenapa besar sekali"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah kulkas 2 pintu di dekat meja, ia membuka kulkas itu dan semakin kagum melihat isinya. Banyak sekali makanan di dalam sana, ugh baekhyun jadi merasa lapar

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah apel merah dan memakannya

"Hm mashita.." baekhyun tersenyum jenaka

Baekhyun menolehkan tatapannya pada meja disamping kulkas dan tak sengaja melihat secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap

"Kopi siapa ini? kenapa disimpan disini?"

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat kopi itu "kopi hitam? ayah suka sekali kopi hitam seperti ini, bagaimana rasanya ya?"

Baekhyun melirik sekitar, tidak ada orang sama sekali. ia mengambil cangkir kopi itu dan menghirupnya pelan

"aigoo harum sekali, sepertinya enak"

Baekhyun menyesap kopi itu seteguk

"Yaiks, rasanya pahit sekali. kenapa orang dewasa suka sekali minum kopi hitam seperti ini"

Baekhyun kembali menyimpan kopi itu ditempat semula

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kamar, aku takut richard tau aku keluar kamar"

.

.

.

Richard melirik jam dinding diruang kerjanya, sudah pukul 22.45 malam. richard merenggangkan ototnya sejenak dan keluar dari ruang kerja

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk, ia mengambil handuk dan bersiap membersihkan diri

"Ngghh.."

Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat baekhyun terlihat kurang nyaman dalam tidurnya

Ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan menyentuh kening baekhyun pelan

"Kenapa suhu tubuhnya panas begini?"

"Ngghh.. Panas.. Panasshh.."

Chanyeol mengernyit, panas? Padahal ac dikamar chanyeol disetel dengan suhu yang sangat dingin

"Jika kau merasa panas lepaskan dulu selimutmu baek" chanyeol berusaha menarik selmut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh baekhyun

"Ngghh.. tidaakk.. jangaaanhh dilepasshh"

Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia tetap menarik selimut baekhyun sampai terbuka semua

DEG

Jantung chanyeol berdetak dengan sangat kencang, bola matanya melebar seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya

Baekhyun tidak pakai baju? WTF!

baekhyun berbalik terlentang "panashhh hh panasshh"

Chanyeol semakin linglung ketika tak sengaja melihat kejantanan mungil baekhyun yang menegang sempurna

Ada apa ini? Kenapa baekhyun bisa seperti ini?

"Panassh.. Panassh.. Panassh" baekhyun terus merengek manja dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dada chanyeol terus bergemuruh tak karuan, pikirannya langsung blank seketika. tubuh baekhyun benar-benar berbaya untuk kesehatan jantung dan pikirannya

Richard secara reflek menoleh ketika tangan baekhyun mencengkeram tangannya erat

SREETT

Baekhyun menarik chanyeol yang langsung terjatuh diatas tubuh baekhyun

"Tampan..kau sangat tampan, apa kau pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku?"

"m-mwo?"

"Hehehe"

"Kau sedang tidak sadar baek, sebaiknya aku-"

Baekhyun kembali menarik tubuh chanyeol ketika pria bertelinga peri itu hendak bangkit

"Kau mau kemana pangeran? aku sudah lama menantikan ini.." baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas chanyeol dengan gerakan seduktif

"ayo cium aku pangeran.. Hmm" baekhyun menutup matanya dan memajukan bibirnya kedepan

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

GLUK

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, cukup sudah! Ia tidak tahan lagi, persetan jika baekhyun membencinya setelah ini, toh pria manis ini yang menggodanya duluan

"Jangan menyesal karena telah membangunkan serigala yang tengah tertidur baek"

Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, ia menggigit, menghisap, mencium dan melumat bibir baekhyun dengan rakus

"Nggghhh.. " yang lebih kecil melenguh pelan, ia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari posisi yang pas

Kedua anak adam itu menutup matanya penuh kenikmatan, baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dikepala chanyeol dan sesekali meremas rambut yang lebih tua dengan penuh semangat

Begitu juga dengan chanyeol, tangannya tak tinggal diam dan terus menggerayangi tubuh telanjang baekhyun sembari terus melumat bibir ranum pria dibawahnya

"Ngghh.. "

"Ahhh.. "

Keduanya melenguh pelan ketika kejantanan keduanya tak sengaja saling bergesekan

"Kau cantik sayang, dan kau sangaaaat menggairahkan"

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda "kapan kita akan ke acara inti pangeran, aku sudahhh tidak tahan"

Baekhyun merengek sembari menggesekan kejantan mereka sekali lagi

"Nggghh.."

Chanyeol menutup matanya menahan kenikmatan diarea bawah tubuhnya

"Jangan menggoda ku terus baek, kau membuatku tegang"

"Mmmphh.. pangeraaaann"

Chanyeol menyeringai setan, sungguh ia tidak menyangka baekhyun akan menyerahkan diri secara suka rela seperti ini, meskipun chanyeol tau baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekarang. tapi ia tidak peduli, ini adalah sebuah keuntungan besar baginya

'Aku tidak akan berhenti sekalipun kau memohon dan merengek dihadapanku, kau sudah membangunkan serigala yang tengah tertidur baek. sekarang terima lah hukumanmu sayang' ujarnya pelan dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

NC nya ditunda dulu sampe chapter depan 😂 ga pengen cuap-cuap panjang lebar, cuma berharap yang review dichapter ini lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya

AMIIIN :3

Btw males banget ngedit, sorry sorry to say yah kalo banyak typo :v

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Krystal kembali ke dapur setelah urusannya selesai, ia mengecek kopi yang tadi ia tinggalkan yang ternyata sudah dingin. gadis berambut panjang itupun memutuskan untuk membuat kopi baru yang tak lupa ia tuangkan lagi beberapa tetes obat perangsang hasil racikannya sendiri

Krystal tersenyum ringan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang kerja chanyeol

Cklek

"Chanyeol..?"

Krystal mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati sosok tinggi bertubuh kekar itu diruangannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kamar chanyeol yang kini juga ditempati oleh baekhyun

Krystal berdiri di depan pintu kamar chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka, ia sedikit mengernyit karena biasanya pintu kamar ini selalu tertutup. tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamar itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang takala ia tak sengaja menatap sosok pria tinggi dan gagah yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya tengah menindih sosok tubuh yang lebih mungil dibawahnya dengan kondisi telanjang bulat

krystal terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, ia tidtempo kup bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan sepasang anak adam itu di dalam sana. sambil mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, gadis cantik itu menutup pintu itu dengan rapat dan pergi dengan tumpukan air mata yang kapan saja bisa tumpah

.

.

Cppkkhhh.. Cpppkhhh.. Cppkhh.. Mmmmh

Kedua anak adam itu masih terus beradu ciuman dengan penuh nafsu malam ini, yang lebih dewasa terlihat sangat mendominasi meskipun yang lebih mungil tetap tidak mau kalah

Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada dengan kemaluan yang sudah mengembung dibalik celana panjang yang ia kenakan, ia terus menggesekkan kejantanan nya pada kejantanan baekhyun yang menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari keduanya

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka untuk pertama kali dan beralih mencumbui leher jenjang pria mungilnya

"aaaahhh.. aaaahh pangeran hmm"

Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diberikan chanyeol dengan cara meremas rambut chanyeol dengan sensual

"aaaahhh.. "

Chanyeol menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher itu dengan penuh nafsu, ia menggerakan kepalanya dari arah sisi kanan leher menuju sisi sebelah kiri dan begitu seterusnya sampai tanda kissmark yang ia buat tersebar rata di leher baekhyun

PLOP

"aaaaahh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh lagi ketika chanyeol melepaskan hisapan pada lehernya

Pria tinggi itu kemudian beralih pada kedua dada berisi baekhyun, chanyeol sangat menyukai bagian ini. dada baekhyun begitu putih juga mulus dan tampak lebih berisi dari pria kebanyakan, saat disentuh bagian itu juga terasa sangat kenyal seperti payudara wanita walaupun ukurannya tidak sebesar buah dada wanita, disana juga terdapat 2 puting sewarna merah muda yang sudah mengacung tegak seolah menantang chanyeol untuk segera melumatnya

Karena sudah tidak tahan chanyeol langsung menghisap puting sebelah kanan dengan rakus seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, perbuatannya itu membuat baekhyun melenguh lagi dengan kencang

"aaaaaahhhh pangeran... "

Dadanya ia busungkan kedepan guna memudahkan chanyeol untuk melumatnya, tangan sebelah kiri chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas dan memilin puting sebelah kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan super mungil milik baekhyun

CLOK.. CLOK.. CLOKK

suara kocokan itu terdengar sangat erotis dan semakin erotis karena baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah manja

Chanyeol beralih menghisap puting sebelah kiri dan kini tangannya secara bergantian mengocok kejantanan baekhyun juga memilin dan meremas dada sebelah kanan baekhyun

Chanyeol membuat lingkaran di area puting kiri baekhyun dengan lidahnya kemudian ia menjilat dan mempermainkan puting itu

"Pangeran ahhh.. ayo dihisap saja. aku sudah tidak tahan"

Ucap baekhyun yang kesal chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengan putingnya

Tanpa diperintah 2 kali chanyeol langsung melumat dan menghisap puting itu dengan sangat kencang

Slruppppp...

"aaaaaahhhh... "

Baekhyun melenguh lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

Ia menjambak rambut chanyeol dengan kencang, chanyeol meringis karenannya, tapi rasanya tetap sensual saat baekhyun melakukan itu

Chanyeol kembali beralih untuk menikmati dada sebelah kanan baekhyun lalu setelahnya beralih ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya.. Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menikmati dada berisi itu karena dia memang sangat menyukainya, ia bisa dengan mudah terangsang hanya dengan melihat puting sewarna merah muda itu

Kini dada itu sudah tidak seputih sebelumnya, kissmark tersebar dimana-mana dengan liur yang menempel disana sini

Chanyeol mencium dada itu sekali lagi sebelum beralih pada perut rata baekhyun, sama seperti sebelumnya ia memberikan banyak kissmark di area sana

Setelah selesai, ia mengelus dan menciumi kedua paha baekhyun dengan gemas

Baekhyun terus bergerak gelisah dibawahnya, pahanya ia rapatkan sengaja untuk menggoda chanyeol

Melihat kejantanan baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna itu, chanyeol menolehkan atensinya sebentar pada wajah cantik nan Ayu pujaan hatinya itu, terlihat sekali wajahnya merah padam entah karena pengaruh obat atau karena baekhyun menikmati apa yang ia lakukan

Chanyeol kemudian kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada kejantanan mungil itu dan dengan jahil menjilati pucuk kejantanan baekhyun

"aaahhhh... "

Baekhyun melenguh lagi, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat. sekali lagi chanyeol menjilat bagian itu dengan sensual dan lagi-lagi tubuh baekhyun bergetar tak kalah hebat dari sebelumnya, chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat reaksi pria mungilnya itu

Lagi dan lagi ia menggoda baekhyun dengan menjilati kejantanan itu

"aaaaahhh p-pangeran jangan menggodaku terus, ayo cepat masukan. ini sangat menyiksa aaahh"

Baekhyun sengaja mengangkat pahanya tinggi-tinggi agar chanyeol segera mengulum kejantanan nya

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, tidak ingin membuat belahan jiwanya semakin tersiksa, ia langsung memasukan kejantanan mungil itu kedalam mulutnya

"aaaahhhh... "

Tubuh baekhyun melengkung hebat, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya bergetar tak kalah hebat

Rasanya seperti ia tengah diterbangkan ke atas awan

"aaaahhhh... aaaahhhhh... pangeran ahhhhh"

CLOK CLOK CLOK Slrupppp

Chanyeol melaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tak berapa lama kejantanan baekhyun mulai berkedut cepat dan akhirnya menyemburkan benihnya kedalam mulut chanyeol

"aaaaahhh pangeran.. " baekhyun terbaring lemah setelah ejakulasi pertamanya

Dia menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu

Chanyeol menelan seluruh cairan baekhyun lalu setelahnya ia bangkit dan melepaskan celananya dengan cepat hingga kini ia juga sama-sama telanjang bulat seperti baekhyun

Baekhyun merona parah ketika melihat kejantanan besar yang mengacung tegak itu, meskipun kesadaran baekhyun masih dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang, tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas kejantanan chanyeol, kejantanan chanyeol sangat besar dan panjang dengan urat-urat kencang yang melingkari Batang keperkasaan itu. Benda itu juga ditumbuhi bulu-bulu yang sangat lebat dan hitam, chanyeol sepertinya memang sengaja tidak mencukur bulu-bulu itu, tapi jujur baekhyun menyukainya. itu terlihat sangat seksi dan jantan

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Dia menunggumu untuk kau manjakan"

GLUKK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, chanyeol terlihat ribuan kali lebih seksi dan menggairahkan ketika dalam kondisi telanjang seperti sekarang. bahunya terlihat sangat lebar dan tegap dengan dada yang sangat bidang, belum lagi perut kotak-kotaknya yang terbentuk sangat sempurna. seberapa lama ia membentuk tubuh seperti itu? Tato tribal dilengan kanannya itu juga seperti melambangkan sebuah kejantanan dan keperkasaan yang tidak terbantahkan

Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan sedikit basah karena keringat, belum lagi suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga baekhyun

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun lembut untuk bangun dan setelahnya ia menuntun tangan kecil itu untuk menggengam kejantanan raksasanya

"Pegang dia seperti ini dan manjakan dia sayang"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh keduanya dengan tangan kanan yang meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun, ia juga menciumi kening baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan Cinta

Baekhyun merona hebat sekarang, tangannya ia gerakan untuk mengelus dan mengocok kesejatian itu yang sudah sangat keras seperti kayu. luar biasa! ereksi chanyeol benar-benar sangat kuat dan keras

"Pangeran.. "

"Iya sayang.. "

Chanyeol menjawab dengan lembut, baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya keatas dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata setajam elang milik chanyeol

"Kenapa kau sangat tampan? Aku ingin tampan seperti mu pangeran.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum geli "kau cantik sayang, aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini.. "

"Ish.. Aku juga ingin tampan seperti mu pangeran" ucapnya kesal sambil mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada kesejatian chanyeol

"Uuhh.. "

Chanyeol melenguh dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan Mata terpejam karena rangsangan itu, nafasnya mulai kembali memburu karenanya

"Baekhyun.. " ucapnya dengan suara sengau

Ia memegang dagu baekhyun dengan tangannya dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, ia memagut bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan hingga baekhyun ikut terlena dan memejamkan matanya juga

"Ahhhh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh pelan setelah ciuman itu terlepas, chanyeol mengelus pipi putih baekhyun dengan lembut

"Aku... Mencintaimu baek, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu itu aku sadar aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu. aku tau kau pasti membenciku karena kejadian itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku sendiri baek. aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, maafkan aku karena telah membunuh ayahmu. tapi ada alasan yang tidak kau ketahui yang melatarbelakangi perbuatan yang aku lakukan waktu itu. dan maaf karena membuatmu merasa terkurung disini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi incaran musuh-musuhku diluar sana"

Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dan mencium tangan baekhyun dengan lembut, baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya mampu terdiam ditempatnya tidak tau harus berkata apa

Chanyeol tidak tau apakah baekhyun mendengar ucapannya atau tidak, ia tau baekhyun tengah dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri sekarang karena pengaruh obat perangsang. tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaan nya saja pada pria mungil itu

"Pangeran.. "

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik itu dengan pandangan memuja, perlahan tapi pasti baekhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, chanyeol cukup terkejut tentu saja tapi ia akhirny ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang memabukkan itu..

.

.

.

Krystal menangis sesenggukan di Taman belakang markas tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu, hatinya sakit. jujur ia sangat sakit melihat chanyeol (hampir) bercinta dengan orang lain. krystal sudah memiliki perasaan lebih pada lelaki itu sejak lama. tapi chanyeol seolah tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang gadis, ia selalu menganggap soojung adalah adik perempuannya, keluarganya dan saudaranya, tidak lebih dari itu. soojung ingin lebih, krystal ingin lebih dari sekedar sebuah ikatan persaudaraan semacam itu. tak taukah chanyeol bahwa ia sangat menderita selama ini karena perasaannya terus dipandang sebelah mata? pria tampan itu justru langsung tertarik pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal, seseorang yang secara tidak langsung telah mengalahkan soojung tanpa pernah orang itu sadari. krystal tau, ia sangat tahu jika chanyeol memang memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap pria mungil itu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia telah dikalahkan oleh baekhyun bahkan sebelum ia memulai kompetisi benar-benar membuatnya sedih

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"26, 27, 28, 29... 30, 31.."_

 _soojung yang kala itu masih berusia 8 thn menatap seorang bocah lelaki yang tengah melakukan push up dibawah guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras_

 _'JDARRRRRR'_

 _suara gemuruh petir bahkan terdengar saling bersahutan diantara gelapnya awan mendung_

 _"Samchon.. siapa dia? kenapa samchon menghukumnya seperti itu? "_

 _"Samchon tidak menghukumnya, samchon sedang melatihnya untuk menjadi pria sejati"_

 _"tapi samchon diluar sedang hujan deras, bukankah itu berbahaya? bagaimana jika nanti ia sakit?"_

 _"soojungie kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. kau pasti belum makan kan? "_

 _"Tapi samchon.. "_

 _"tidak ada tapi tapian sayang.. ayo masuk, bibi kim sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu"_

 _"Ne samchon.. "_

 _Sekali lagi soojung menatap anak lelaki yang terus menghitung angka itu dengan tatapan penasaran_

 _"43, 44, 45, 46.. "_

 _Keesekon harinya soojung semakin dibuat penasaran dengan sosok anak laki-laki berwajah datar itu_

 _"Kau gagal menembak sasaran dengan tepat chanyeol ah.. "_

 _"Ne aboeji, aku siap menerima konsekuensi nya"_

 _soojung cukup terkesiap ketika ia mendengar suara anak lelaki itu, seperti tanpa emosi dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar. ada apa dengan anak itu?_

 _"Baiklah kalo begitu, bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman mu, berbaliklah"_

 _Anak lelaki itu berbalik dengan patuh dan kemudian berjongkok_

 _CTAKK CTAKK CTAKK_

 _soojung membelalakan matanya kaget, yunho samchon langsung menarik sabuk ikat pinggang miliknya dan memukulkan nya pada punggung anak lelaki itu_

 _"Fokuskan konsentrasimu, bidik sasaranmu dengan tepat dalam satu kali tembak"_

 _CTAKK CTAKK CTAKK_

 _soojung meringis melihatnya, tapi anak lelaki itu seolah diam begeming ditempatnya_

 _._

 _._

 _Soojung berlari dengan terburu-buru dengan membawa sekotak p3k ditangannya. ia membuka pintu kayu mahoni di depannya_

 _CKLEK_

 _anak lelaki itu terbaring tertelungkup dengan punggung memar yang terekspos bebas, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dalam bantal tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun_

 _Soojung berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ranjang_

 _"Nugu?"_

 _Anak lelaki itu bergumam tanpa melepas bantalnya sama sekali_

 _"Aku soojung, aku keponakannya yunho samchon. aku datang kesini karena aku ingin mengobati luka dipunggung mu"_

 _"wae? kenapa kau peduli padaku? "_

 _"apa tidak boleh? yunho samchon bahkan tidak melarangku untuk mengobatimu"_

 _"Terserah.. "_

 _merasa mendapat lampu hijau, soojung langsung bergerak membuka kotak p3k miliknya dan mengobati punggung tegap itu_

 _Soojung meringis, ada apa ini? Kenapa malah ia yang meringis? seharusnya anak lelaki ini yang merasa kesakitan. lihat, anak ini bahkan hanya terdiam saat soojung mengoleskan alkohol ke punggung tegap itu. apa ia sudah mati rasa?_

 _"Pergi.. "_

 _"Ne? "_

 _"Pergi jika sudah selesai"_

 _Soojung terdiam mendengarnya_

 _"Ne"_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah hari itu soojung terus berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan chanyeol, namun apapun yang ia lakukan selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh chanyeol. hal itu tentu saja membuat soojung frustasi, pada akhirnya soojung memilih untuk menjaili anak itu meskipun chanyeol tetap mengacuhkan nya_

 _Suatu hari, chanyeol diberikan sebuah liontin emas oleh yunho yang merupakan peninggalan dari seseorang. yunho meminta chanyeol menjaga liontin itu selama kurun waktu satu minggu agar ia bisa melihat apakah chanyeol bisa menjaga amanat atau tidak. soojung yang secara tidak sengaja mengetahui hal itu bermaksud untuk mencuri liontin itu dengan harapan agar chanyeol mau berbicara kepadanya, malam hari setelah yunho memberikan liontin itu, soojung berjalan dengan mengendap-endap menuju kamar chanyeol untuk menjalankan aksinya, soojung bisa dengan mudah mengambil liontin itu karena chanyeol sudah tertidur_

 _Keesokan harinya soojung berjalan dengan riang setelah pulang sekolah, ia pikir chanyeol pasti sedang kebingungan mencari liontin itu, disaat seperti ini lah soojung muncul sebagai pahlawan dengan berpura-pura menemukan liontin emas itu, dengan begini chanyeol pasti akan merasa memiliki hutang budi kepadanya dan bisa dipastikan chanyeol akan bersikap lebih baik terhadap nya. memikirkan itu membuat soojung senyum senyum sendiri, ia semakin tidak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah.. tapi sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berperawakan tinggi seusia pamannya muncul dihadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya. soojung mengernyit bingung melihatnya karena ia merasa tidak mengenal pria ini_

 _"Nuguseyo? "_

 _pria itu hanya tersenyum singkat sambil mengelus rambut soojung_

 _"Kau anak yang sangat manis.. "_

 _._

 _._

 _Soojung terbangun diatas kursi Taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan baru sadar jika hari sudah sore, dengan panik soojung membuka tasnya dan mengobrak abrik isinya, kakinya bergetar hebat takala ia tak menemukan liontin itu dimanapun_

 _Bagaimana ini? kenapa bisa hilang? apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

 _dengan terburu-buru ia beranjak pergi menuju rumah pamannya_

 _._

 _._

 _setibanya ia disana, soojung melihat chanyeol tengah berdiri ditengah halaman rumah sambil menatap langit dengan tangan membentuk pose hormat. keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan celana panjang saja. sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana?_

 _"CHANYEOL.. "_

 _ia berlari menghampiri chanyeol dan terkesiap ketika menyentuh kulit tubuhnya_

 _"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini? tubuhmu sudah sangat panas dan wajahmu memerah, ayo masuk kerumah, kau bisa sakit"_

 _Chanyeol tidak bergeming sama sekali bahkan ketika soojung berusaha menarik tubuh chanyeol_

 _"Biarkan dia soojung ah, samchon tengah menghukumnya karena dia tidak bisa menjaga amanat yang samchon berikan"_

 _Soojung menoleh ketika yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menginterupsi nya_

 _"Samchon kau salah paham.. liontin itu.. aku yang mengambilnya.. jangan hukum chanyeol samchon aku mohon.. aku yang salah.. hukum saja aku jika samchon mau.. "_

 _"Ini semua salahku aboeji.. aku yang ceroboh kehilangan liontin itu.. ini bukan kesalahannya"_

 _soojung membelalak kaget mendengar ucapan chanyeol, kenapa ia seperti ini? bukan ini yang ia harapkan.._

 _"a-aniyo samchon.. aku yang mengambilnya semalam dari kamar chanyeol, aku yang salah.. hukum saja aku samchon.. "_

 _Yunho memandang kedua anak berbeda jenis kelamin itu secara bergantian_

 _"Chanyeol berbalik dan berjongkok lah.. "_

 _Yunho mulai menarik sabuk ikat pinggang dari celananya dan bersiap memukuli chanyeol lagi.._

 _soojung yang melihat itu semakin panik dan berusaha menghalangi pamannya yang akan menghukum chanyeol_

 _"soojung pergilah.. anak ini telah salah karena tidak bisa menjaga amanat yang sudah aku berikan"_

 _"Aniyo samchon.. aku yang salah, harusnya aku yang dihukum, bukan chanyeol"_

 _Chanyeol berbalik dan mendorong soojung hingga gadis itu terjatuh_

 _BRUKK_

 _soojung meringis setelahnya, ia kemudian menatap nanar chanyeol yang berjongkok membelakangi pamannya_

 _CTAKK CTAKK CTAKK_

 _Chanyeol kecil hanya terdiam menerima cambukan demi cambukan yang ia terima, sedangkan soojung menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. sungguh jika ia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini tentu saja ia tidak akan mencuri liontin itu_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kenapa kau berbohong? seharusnya kau bilang pada samchon jika aku yang mengambil liontin itu"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dengan punggung yang terekspose_

 _"hiks.. chanyeol maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu.. seharusnya aku tidak mengambil liontin itu hiks.. maafkan aku chanyeol ah"_

 _"sudahlah lupakan saja.. aku tidak masalah"_

 _soojung terdiam sejenak ketika chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan nada yang lembut kepadanya, biasanya ia selalu berbicara ketus kepada soojung_

 _"sebaiknya kau istirahat.. Aku tau kau lelah"_

 _"tapi.. kenapa kau lakukan ini chanyeol ah? kenapa kau berbohong untuk menutupi kesalahan ku? "_

 _"Kau pikir aku akan tega membiarkan mu dihukum oleh yunho aboeji? "_

 _"Ne..? "_

 _"Kau mengingatkanku pada adik kecilku.. "_

 _soojung tertegun mendengarnya_

 _"dulu aku punya seorang adik perempuan, tapi ia meninggal saat berusia satu tahun karena kelainan jantung.. aku sangat menyayanginya, dan saat melihatmu aku jadi teringat pada mendiang adik ku"_

 _"Tapi kenapa kau terus bersikap dingin padaku? bukankah kau bilang aku ini mirip adikmu?"_

 _"aku tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa saat berhadapan denganmu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bersikap seperti itu terhadapmu"_

 _soojung menangis lagi setelahnya, sungguh ia telah membuat kesalahan besar sekarang_

 _"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi.. sebaiknya kau segera istirahat, aku tidak ingin kau sakit"_

 _Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut_

 _Hati soojung berdetak dengan sangat kencang melihat senyuman itu.. untuk pertama kalinya chanyeol tersenyum manis untuknya.. ia berjanji akan selalu mengingat hari ini_

 _._

 _._

 _setelah kejadian itu chanyeol dan soojung jadi semakin dekat, chanyeol sudah tidak bersikap dingin lagi terhadap soojung. dimana ada soojung disitu pasti ada chanyeol, mereka sulit dipisahkan layaknya sebuah prangko dan amplop nya_

 _Kebersamaan mereka hanya berlangsung selama 6 thn, tepat ketika soojung berusia 14 thn ia dan keluarganya pindah ke china dan menetap disana. namun 7 thn kemudian soojung kembali ke korea dan menjadi salah satu anggota inti black devils atas persetujuan yunho_

 _saat itu soojung sadar jika ia memang telah jatuh dalam pesona chanyeol, bahkan ketika ia terpisah antara jarak dan waktu dengan pria tampan itu, perasaannya tetap tidak berkurang sedikitpun. berkali-kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan posisinya sebagai seorang wanita yang seharusnya tidak menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu. tapi chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan_

 _Tanpa bicarapun soojung tau jika perasaan nya memang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.._

 _FLASHBACK OFF.._

 _._

 _._

soojung mengusap airmatanya lagi, ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih harus memperjuangkan perasaan nya atau tidak.. chanyeol sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona pria mungil itu, biar bagaimanapun ia hanya dianggap sebagai seorang adik oleh chanyeol.. sebagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk menaklukkan hati pria itu.. pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa.. baekhyun telah menempati posisi tertinggi dalam hati chanyeol.. ia kalah.. ia sudah kalah sekarang

.

.

Ckkpmhh.. Mmphh.. Ckkmphh

Ciuman itu masih berlanjut dan entah bagaimana sekarang chanyeol sudah terbaring diranjang dengan baekhyun yang menindihnya, bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, mereka juga saling melumat dan menghisap, perang lidah pun tidak bisa terelakkan lagi dan pada akhirnya selalu chanyeol lah yang menang dan lebih mendominasi, padahal niat awalnya baekhyun ingin lebih liar dari chanyeol tapi apalah daya chanyeol terlalu kuat sebagai dominan. ia hanya mampu mendesah dan mendesah menerima perlakuan chanyeol

Baekhyun memutus ciuman itu, ia menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu, jari-jari lentik miliknya mulai bergerak seduktif mengelus dada bidang chanyeol. chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati sentuhan itu, area dada adalah salah satu bagian tubuh chanyeol yang paling sensitif.

"Pangeran.. "

"Hmmm.. " chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai balasan

"Apa aku boleh mencium mu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia masih menikmati sentuhan tangan baekhyun di area dadanya

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu? mengulum mu? Menjilat mu? Mengendusmu dan membawamu pada kenikmatan dunia?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih yang merona merah itu

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sayang, aku milikmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dengan perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir tebal pria dibawahnya

Ia miringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ia pejamkan matanya jua untuk lebih meresapi tekstur kenyal dari bibir pria perkasa itu

Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya, kali ini ia ingin baekhyun yang memimpin permainan

Baekhyun menghisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah chanyeol secara bergantian, kemudian ia masukan kembali lidahnya kedalam mulut chanyeol dan kembali melakukan perang lidah

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja, ia akan membiarkan baekhyun menang untuk kali ini

Slruppppp

"Uuuuhh.. "

Pria jantan itu melenguh pelan ketika baekhyun menghisap lidahnya

Sembari menikmati bibir tebal pria itu, tangan baekhyun bergerak meraba Batang kejantanan chanyeol yang sudah menegak sempurna, ia kocok benda keramat itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian

"Uuuhhh.. "

Lagi-lagi chanyeol melenguh keras karenanya, lenguhannya teredam oleh ciuman mereka

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis dalam ciuman itu

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya pangeran?"

Ucap baekhyun setelah ciuman itu terlepas

Chanyeol hanya memandang sayu pria cantik itu, sial! Ingin sekali rasanya ia membalik keadaan dan membuat baekhyun mendesah pasrah dibawah kungkungan nya.

Tapi ia harus bisa menahannya, setidaknya biarkan baekhyun bersikap agresif dulu untuk saat ini

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan chanyeol

"Kau sangat sexy pangeran.. aku hhhh" bisiknya dengan suara sexy, ia sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya seduktif ke telinga chanyeol agar lelaki itu semakin terangsang

"Aaaahhh.. "

Baekhyun berhasil, dia berhasil membuat chanyeol mendesah karena perbuatannya, ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan chanyeol

Chanyeol bergidik geli, pria dengan nama lain richard park itu tidak habis pikir baekhyun akan jadi seperti ini jika sedang terangsang. tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun? Chanyeol sangat yakin baekhyun tengah dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang, tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang memberikan obat itu pada baekhyun? Ah sudahlah, chanyeol bisa memikirkan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang ia ingin menghabiskan malam panasnya bersama baekhyun. Persetan jika chanyeol dianggap brengsek karena mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, pada kenyataannya chanyeol memang brengsek. ia biadab, bajingan dan segudang title menjijikkan lainnya. Chanyeol memang brengsek, tapi ia benar-benar tulus mencintai baekhyun

"Lihat rahang tegas ini.. "

Baekhyun mengelus rahang chanyeol "begitu kuat dan tegas.. " ia ciumi berulang kali rahang itu dengan lembut

"Dan bibir ini.. Juga sangat tebal"

CUP

Ia cium sekali lagi bibir tebal itu

"Lihat bahu ini, begitu lebar dan kokoh.. " baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu

CUP

Kemudian ia ciumi lagi dengan gemas

"Dan dada ini.. akan sangat nyaman jika aku bersandar disini.. Aku benar-benar merasa terlindungi" ucapnya sambil bersandar pada dada sebelah kanan chanyeol, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membelai dada sebelah kiri

"Begitu kuat dan kokoh"

CUP

"Otot bisep ini dan juga perut kotak-kotak ini, dan jangan lupa paha yang sangat kokoh, keras dan kuat.. Pangeran.. Kau sangat sempurna"

CUP.. CUP.. CUP.. CUP

ia menciumi setiap jengkal dari tubuh chanyeol, chanyeol sendiri hanya diam menikmati apa yang pujaan hatinya itu lakukan

"Dan ini.. kenapa begitu besar, tegap dan keras?"

"Uuuhh.. " chanyeol melenguh lagi ketika baekhyun mulai mengocok kejantanan nya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat

Baekhyun memasukan kepala penis chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, ia berusaha memasukan seluruh Batang raksasa itu kedalam mulutnya, tapi apa daya mulut baekhyun terlalu mungil untuk penis chanyeol, hanya setengah dari penisnya saja yang masuk ke dalam mulut barkhyun

Meskipun begitu chanyeol masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang menjalari Batang penisnya, rasanya sangat hangat dan basah

Baekhyun memajumundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo teratur dengan tangannya yang bergerak meremas buah zakar chanyeol

"Uuuuhhh.. " chanyeol menggeram lagi, ia hanya mampu mencengkeram sprei kasur untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan..

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo yang terbaring pingsan di jok belakang mobilnya, ia menyeringai tipis..

DORR.. CKIIITTT.. BRAAKK

jongin terkejut bukan main ketika ban mobil belakangnya ditembak oleh seseorang, kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. ia sama sekali tidak menyadari telah dibuntuti sedari tadi

BRAAAKK..

mobil jongin ditabrak dari belakang oleh mobil lain, dan dari arah depan muncul dua mobil lain yang menghalangi mobil jongin

Pria berkulit Tan itu mengernyit bingung, siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini

Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka keluar dari dalam mobil yang berada di depan mobil jongin, tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celana mereka dan menembak mobil jongin dengan membabi buta

DORR DORR DORR

jongin langsung pindah kebelakang dan refleks memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, meskipun kaca mobilnya ini anti peluru, tetap saja jika diserang seperti ini pasti akan hancur juga

Jongin bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah untuk melindungi kyungsoo..

"Hentikan.. Kalian bisa membunuh mereka"

Seorang laki-laki bertudung hitam dan beberapa anak buahnya keluar dari mobil dibelakang mobil jongin, ia menginterupsi pria-pria itu untuk berhenti menembak

"Keluar atau kau mati?"

Ucap pria itu lantang dan tegas, jongin yang mendengar itu pun merasa dilecehkan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berhadapan langsung dengan pria bertudung hitam itu

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Ada masalah apa kalian denganku? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

"Urusanku bukan dengan mu, tapi dengan seseorang yang kau culik itu.. "

Jongin mendelik. Kyungsoo? Ada urusan apa mereka dengan kyungsoo?

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang minggir atau kau akan mati.. "

Jongin mendecih "kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku? Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan mati"

.

.

.

"jalan geolgyungdo no 43 distrik myeongnan"

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum menuju tempat yang tertera melalui GPS yang ia pasang. tangannya mencengkeram kemudi dengan kencang, rasa panik luar biasa kini tengah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi pada luhan? Sial! Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti luhan-nya.

Sreeettt..

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal..

"LUHAN! LUHAN AH! SAYANG KAU DIMANA?"

Sehun berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan berteriak lantang seperti orang gila menuju sebuah gang kecil dijalan geolgyungdo. Gang ini cukup sempit dan gelap, meskipun begitu ia tetap berlari menelusuri gang itu berharap bisa menemukan luhan.

"TOLONGG!"

DEG

langkah sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara luhan yang berteriak meminta tolong, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan luhan

"LUHAN AH! LUHAN AH! "

"sehun-hmmmppthh.. "

Mendengar itu sehun semakin panik, dengan kalap ia berteriak dan menembakan peluru dari pistol yang ia bawa ke udara

DORRR

"LEPASKAN LUHAN BAJINGAN! AYO KELUAR DAN HADAPI AKU"

Hening selama beberapa saat, nafas sehun terlihat sangat tidak beraturan dan terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam dengan mata yang mengkilat tajam. Emosinya benar-benar tidak terkontrol saat ini

Sraaakk... Sraakk

Atensi sehun langsung teralih pada semak belukar yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. tampak seorang pria yang sehun perkirakan berusia sekitar 40an menyekap mulut luhan dengan tangannya, emosi semakin menguasai sehun ketika melihat kondisi tubuh luhan yang tampak cukup mengenaskan dengan berbagai luka hingga tanda kissmark yang terlihat

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu darinya" ucapnya lantang sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria itu

"Bukankah kau pria yang selalu datang untuk mengunjungi luhan? aku tak menyangka kau akan datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan luhan"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pada pistol yang ia pegang. Konsentrasi nya semakin buyar ketika melihat tatapan penuh airmata yang tersirat dari kedua kelopak Indah milik luhannya

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur ,ia sudah terlalu banyak menyebabkan kerugian untukku"

"Aku tidak peduli, lepaskan dia atau kau akan mati"

Melihat itu, dengan sigap luhan menginjak kaki pria itu hingga cengkraman tangannya terlepas. setelah itu dia berlari kedalam pelukan sehun. dengan cepat sehun menembakan pelurunya kearah pria itu

DORRR

ARRRGHH

peluru itu berhasil mengenai perut pria itu, merasa belum cukup, sehun berniat kembali menembakan pelurunya namun luhan mengarahkan pistol itu kearah lain sehingga tembakan sehun meleset

DORRR

"sehun hentikan, sudah. ayo sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku takut sehun hiks.. "

"Tapi pria itu harus mati luhan.. "

"Sehun, aku mohon.. aku takut"

Luhan memeluk tubuh sehun erat, ia menangis sesenggukan dan tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat pertanda ia memang sangat ketakutan

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya keras "kau selamat kali ini, jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, akan aku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku"

Setelahnya sehun memeluk tubuh luhan dan segera beranjak pergi darisana

"Ayo sayang, kita pergi darisini"

Setelah sehun pergi, pria itu diam-diam menyeringai kecil sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh.. Ahhhh b-baekhyunnnhh ahhh"

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat gila olehnya, baekhyun mengoral penisnya dengan sangat baik, ia menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum penisnya juga. rasanya chanyeol seperti diterbangkan kelangit ke7

Luar biasa sekali..

PLOP

Tiba-tiba baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya pada kesejatian chanyeol

"Aku rasa sudah cukup.. "

"Jadi kau sudah selesai sekarang?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai lebar, ia bagkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh baekhyun, mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya

BRUKK

kini chanyeol membalik keadaan, tubuh baekhyun ia baringkan dibawah tubuhnya

"Mari kita mulai permainan yang sebenarnya sayangku"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar chanyeol

Pria bertelinga peri itu mengocok penisnya pelan, setelah siap ia langsung memasukan kejantanan nya kedalam lubang surgawi baekhyun

JLEB

"AHHHHH.. "

Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika Batang chanyeol baru masuk setengah nya, air mata tanpa disadari keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya

Rasanya sakit sekali..

"Uggghh tahan sebentar sayang.. " chanyeol menggeram pelan, baru setengah saja yang masuk tapi rasanya sudah sangat nikmat, bagaimana jika seluruh kejantanan nya masuk kedalam sana?

JLEB

"AHHHHHH SAKIT HIKS.. "

"ARRRRGHH.. "

chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, ketat sekali, penisnya seperti dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat oleh anus baekhyun. rasa nikmat itu bahkan membutakan chanyeol akan airmata dan teriakan kesakitan baekhyun

PLOK PLOK PLOK

ia langsung menghujam lubang baekhyun dengan sangat cepat dan kasar tanpa menunggu lubang baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan terlebih dahulu

"Ahhhhh pangeran sakit hiks, sakit sekali hiks.. "

Rasa nikmat itu seolah membutakan mata dan hati chanyeol, ia tidak peduli baekhyun kesakitan atau tidak, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menjemput kenikmatan nya sendiri saja

"Ooohhh fuck baekhyun.. Ini n-nikmat sekali sayang ahhhhh.. "

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun mencakar bahu chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia terima.. Tapi meskipun begitu chanyeol seperti tidak menyadari jika bahunya berdarah karena cakaran baekhyun. Ia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang baekhyun berikan kepadanya

.

.

.

"Temukan mereka, jangan sampai lolos.. "

"Baik.. "

Jongin menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia berhasil melarikan diri setelah melemparkan bom asap untuk mengelabui mereka, sekarang ia dan kyungsoo bersembunyi di tempat pembuangan sampah setelah ia kalah melawan pria-pria tadi. tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh lumuran darah karena tertusuk senjata tajam dan juga peluru pistol. wajahnya juga babak belur karena menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari orang-orang itu. jongin tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dari kyungsoo? Mereka sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan, jongin tidak pernah terluka sampai separah ini jika bukan orang yang dihadapinya benar-benar kuat. bahkan jika ia dikeroyok sekali pun jongin tidak akan mudah dikalahkan, tapi kali ini ia bahkan hampir meregang nyawa, mereka benar-benar kuat, terutama pria yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. jongin bahkan tidak berhasil menggores kulitnya meskipun hanya sedikit

"Kami tidak berhasil menemukan mereka tuan, kami sudah menelusuri seluruh tempat ini"

Pria yang menjadi pemimpin mereka menghela nafas pelan, atensinya kemudian teralih pada ceceran darah yang menuju tempat pembuangan sampah. alisnya sedikit bertaut bingung lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai tipis, ia berjalan pelan menuju setumpukan sampah itu sambil melantangkan suaranya

"Apa kau akan tetap bersembunyi disana? cepatlah keluar atau aku yang akan memaksamu keluar!"

DEG

jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia tahu ia sudah ketahuan, ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada pria mungil dalam dekapannya, ia semakin merapatkan pelukan pada pria itu dan menciumi keningnya pelan. apapun yang terjadi ia harus melindungi kyungsoo, jika ia harus mati sekarang tidak akan jadi masalah selama ia masih punya kesempatan untuk melindungi pria bermata bulat itu

Pria itu menyeringai lagi "sepertinya kau memang suka bermain-main denganku ya? baiklah, kau sendiri yang memaksa ku untuk berbuat kasar bajingan!"

DEG.. DEG.. DEG

jantung jongin semakin berdetak tak karuan takala suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat terdengar

"Bersiaplah untuk kematian mu yang menyakit-"

"Chogiyo.. "

Pria itu menoleh ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada

"Chogi.. sepertinya telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan beruntun disini. apa mobil-mobil itu milik kalian?"

Pria itu menghela nafas, kenapa bisa ada polisi disini? sial, sepertinya ia harus menunda rencananya dulu. ia tidak bisa berurusan dengan polisi setempat saat ini

Pria itu kemudian melepas tudung diwajahnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat ramah "Ne, itu mobil kami. kami mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi"

Jongin benar-benar bersyukur mendengarnya, ini adalah kesempatan bagus agar ia bisa lolos dari cengkraman pria-pria tadi. sekarang tinggal bagaimana ia dan kyungsoo pergi dari sini.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus bisa segera pergi dari sini"

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun masih menangis, sudah sekitar 15 menit chanyeol menyetubuhi nya dan ia sudah mencapai ejakulasinya lagi. Rasanya masih perih dan sakit, si pangeran itu menyetubuhi nya benar-benar tanpa perasaan sama sekali

Sadar akan Baekhyun yang belum mendapat kenikmatan nya chanyeol pun menurunkan wajahnya sedikit dan kembali mengajak pria mungil itu untuk perang lidah

Cppkhhh.. Cppkkhmhh.. Mppph

Seperti nya itu cukup berhasil karena baekhyun sudah mulai terlena, sambil berciuman chanyeol mencoba fokus mencari dimana posisi kenikmatan baekhyun

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"AHHHHHHH.. "

'GOTCHA'

tepat saat sodokan ketiga chanyeol berhasil menusuk prostat baekhyun, pria itu mendesah hebat ketika chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan baekhyun

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ahhhhhhh pangerannhhh.. "

Tubuhnya melengkung keatas karena prostatnya terus ditumbuk

CROTT.. CROTT.. CROTT

"Ahhhhhh pangeranhhhh"

Baekhyun langsung mengalami ejakulasi nya yang ketiga.. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya sekarang ia berhasil membuat baekhyun terbang melayang bersama menjemput kenikmatan, tidak seperti saat ia memperkosa baekhyun dulu

PLOP

chanyeol mencabut kejantanan nya dengan cepat

"Berbaliklah sayang, kita coba posisi lain"

.

.

"aaaaahh ahhhh pangeranhhh"

Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bantal yang ia jadikan topangan, dengan posisi menungging chanyeol jadi lebih mudah untuk menusuk baekhyun lebih dalam

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Fuck Ouuuhh.. " chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, posisi seperti ini membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang baekhyun, jangan tanya seperti apa rasanya. kata-kata saja bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa nikmatnya apa yang dirasakan chanyeol sekarang

"Pangerannhh akuhhh keluarhhh lagihhh ahhhhh"

CROTT.. CROTT.. CROTT

keempat kalinya baekhyun ejakulasi dan chanyeol masih tetap kuat seperti kuda perkasa

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun hingga kini ia duduk membelakangi chanyeol

PLOKK PLOKK PLOKK

Chanyeol masih terus menggenjot lubang itu tanpa ampun, baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menarik kepala chanyeol untuk ia cium kembali

Cppkhhmm.. Mmpphh.. Ahhh.. Ckkmmph.. Slrupp

Tangan chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir puting baekhyun dan satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis baekhyun

"Hmmmphh.. Pangeran ahhhh"

"Kauhhh nikmathhh sekalihh baekhyun hmmmphh"

Mereka berganti posisi lagi dengan baekhyun yang menunggangi chanyeol (uke on top)

PLOKKK PLOKK PLOKK

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat sensual jika seperti itu, tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, mulutnya terus mendesah tak karuan. sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi chanyeol

"Pangerannhhh akuhhh keluarhhhh lagi.. "

CROTT.. CROTT

Spermanya kembali menyembur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh chanyeol

"Pangerannn aku lelahhh, sungguh aku tidak kuat lagihhh"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu pelan, ia mengecupi kening basah baekhyun berkali-kali

"Kau berbaringlah, biar aku yang selesaikan akhirnya.. "

.

.

PLOKK.. PLOKK.. PLOKK

baekhyun tergeletak pasrah dibawah kungkungan pria tampan itu, dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendesah, sekarang ia akan membiarkan chanyeol untuk menjemput kenikmatan nya sendiri

PLOKK PLOKKK PLOKK

"Ssshh ahhh sssh ahhhhh baek.. "

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat ketika dirasa ejakulasi itu akan segera datang

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan chanyeol berkedut hebat di dalam tubuhnya

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati pun ikut bergoyang hebat karenanya.

"Arrrghhhhhh baekkkkhyunnhh akuhhhhh sam-arrrggghhhhh"

CROTT.. CROTT CROTTT

banyak sekali sperma chanyeol yang keluar, baekhyun bahkan merasa perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh cairan hangat itu. Saking banyaknya cairan itusampai keluar membasahi sprei kasur

Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak ambruk menindih baekhyun, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa! Meskipun mereka tidak ejakulasi bersama, tapi sungguh rasanya benar-benar sangat nikmat. chanyeol puas sekali malam ini

Baekhyun langsung tertidur setelah pergumulan panjang mereka, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum melihatnya, ia turunkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecup kening pria itu

"Selamat malam sayang, tidur yang nyenyak aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Yifan menatap jessica yang tertidur disampingnya, dengan perlahan ia turun dari kasur dengan hanya celana dalam pendek yang membalut bagian privasinya, membiarkan tubuh kekar yang bercucuran keringat itu terekspos bebas

Ia mengambil ponsel dimeja nakas dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar, dengan santai ia menekan nomor seseorang dan mendekatkan smartphone canggih itu ketelinga kanannya

TUTT.. TUTT.. TUTT

terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa saat sebelum seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat telepon darinya

"Bagaimana? Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan? aku sudah cukup lama menunggu, kau tau itu?"

"..."

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, jika sampai kau gagal lagi kau akan tau akibatnya"

PIIP

Yifan menutup ponselnya secara sepihak, ia kemudian menatap tajam pemandangan diluar rumahnya, sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

Jessica yang sedari tadi memang belum tertidur akhirnya membuka matanya pelan, sorot matanya terlihat sangat datar dan sulit diartikan...

.

.

.

"Hmmm.. " baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya saat ia sadar hari telah beranjak pagi, butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, ia melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi

"aaaahhh.. " baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika ia hendak bangun, rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar remuk terutama area selatan tubuhnya, perih sekali, rasanya seperti terbakar api..

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku sakit semua?"

Ia menyibak selimut yang ia kenakan dan terkejut mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, belum lagi banyak bercak-bercak kemerahan yang menjalar rata hampir di setiap jengkal tubuhnya

Dan yang paling membuat baekhyun terkejut adalah adanya bekas ceceran sperma yang mengering di sprei kasur yang ia tempati

DEG

samar-samar baekhyun mulai mengingat kejadian semalam,

" _aaaahhh.. aaaahh pangeran hmm"_

" _Kau sangat sexy pangeran.. aku hhhh"_

 _"Ahhhhh.. Ahhhh b-baekhyunnnhh ahhh"_

 _"Ahhhhh pangeran sakit hiks, sakit sekali hiks.. "_

" _Pangerannhh akuhhh keluarhhh lagihhh ahhhhh"_

" _Arrrghhhhhh baekkkkhyunnhh akuhhhhh sam-arrrggghhhhh"_

BLUSH!

Baekhyun merona parah, ia ingat rentetan kejadian semalam. kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu? Di surga sana ayahnya pasti sangat kecewa padanya jika ia tahu anaknya bersetubuh (lagi) dengan pembunuh ayahnya

Bagaimana bisa ia jadi lepas kendali seperti itu? seingatnya ia hanya meminum seteguk kopi lalu setelahnya ia merasa panas dan kegerahan. apa jangan-jangan minuman itu telah dicampur sesuatu? Sial! Kenapa baekhyun baru menyadarinya? sekarang bagaimana ia harus bertemu richard? baekhyun rasanya sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu pria itu lagi..

Tapi..

" _Aku... Mencintaimu baek, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu itu aku sadar aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu. aku tau kau pasti membenciku karena kejadian itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku sendiri baek. aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, maafkan aku karena telah membunuh ayahmu. tapi ada alasan yang tidak kau ketahui yang melatarbelakangi perbuatan yang aku lakukan waktu itu. dan maaf karena membuatmu merasa terkurung disini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi incaran musuh-musuhku diluar sana"_

Apakah baekhyun bisa mempercayai ucapan richard? Apa pria itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Dia benar-benar mencintai baekhyun?

Sebenarnya baekhyun cukup dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku richard, jika memang benar dia mencintai baekhyun lantas kenapa ia membunuh ayahnya? Bukankah itu sangat aneh? tapi tatapan matanya seperti menyiratkan sebuah ketulusan yang dalam, jujur saja baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan sebuah kebohongan sedikit pun dari tatapan mata richard, ia terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaan nya semalam.

"Ah sudahlah, kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan pria itu? Ingat baek dia adalah orang yang telah melenyapkan ayahmu" ucapnya bermonolog seorang diri

"Sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan diri sekarang-ahhhh" baekhyun jatuh terduduk lagi ketika ia mencoba bangkit dari ranjang, pantatnya benar-benar terasa perih seperti terbakar

"Ish. Richard sialan! "

.

.

.

"Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Semalam sehun pulang dengan membawa seorang pria cantik kesini dan sekarang kau juga datang dengan seorang pria mungil lainnya disini, dan kenapa kau bisa terluka parah sampai seperti ini? seseorang telah menyerang mu?"

Jongin meringis ketika soojung kembali memasangkan perban tambahan disekujur tubuhnya, ini adalah luka terparah yang ia dapat selama menjadi anggota black devils, jongin berjanji suatu saat dia pasti akan membalas pria bertudung hitam itu

Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya menghela nafas pelan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini anak buahnya sering sekali diserang banyak orang? Kemarin hanbin dan sekarang jongin, hidup sebagai sekolompok mafia memang tidaklah mudah

"Aku sudah mencabut peluru yang bersarang dikakimu, luka-luka mu juga sudah aku jahit semua, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk pulih seperti sedia kala"

Jongin mengangguk patuh mendengar ucapan soojung, ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya

"Semalam aku diserang oleh sekelompok pria tak dikenal, mereka bilang mereka ada urusan dengan kyungsoo.. "

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa pria bermata bulat itu kesini?"

"Dia biar menjadi urusanku, biarkan dia tinggal disini untuk sementara"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau tertarik pada pria itu?" ucap soojung ikut menginterupsi

"Ini bukan masalah tertarik atau tidak tertarik, aku hanya harus memastikan sesuatu tentang anak ini" balas jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo yang tertidur di ranjangnya

"Dia sahabatnya baekhyun bukan? aku pikir tidak masalah jika dia tinggal disini, setidaknya baekhyun tidak akan kesepian lagi"

Jongin mengangguk mendengar persetujuan chanyeol, ia kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada pria bermata bulat itu

"Soojung kau sudah bertemu sehun? siapa pria cantik yang ia bawa semalam?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, namanya luhan. dia adalah orang yang special untuk sehun" soojung merespon ucapan chanyeol

"Siapa? kekasih maksudmu?"

"Bukan, kau tau belakangan ini sehun sering bersama seorang pelacur dari rumah bordil di gangnam? dia adalah pelacur yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia sehun"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "lalu apa kau sudah memeriksanya? aku dengar dia terluka cukup parah semalam"

"Aku sudah memeriksa nya, lukanya memang cukup parah tapi sekarang sudah mulai membaik"

"Apa kau tau alasan kenapa sehun membawa pria itu kemari?"

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin saja sehun ingin membebaskan pria itu dari rumah bordil itu kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "yasudah kalau begitu, sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu Jonathan, setelah kondisimu membaik, segera datang temui aku. kita harus segera mengadakan rapat untuk menyelamatkan hanbyul"

Jongin mengangguk singkat

"Aku akan menemui baekhyun dulu.. "

Setelah chanyeol pergi, jongin melirik ekspresi krystal yang terlihat datar-datar saja

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? aku tau kau sangat mencintai richard, soojungie"

Soojung tidak merespon, ia lebih memilih membereskan kotak p3k miliknya

"Aku pergi.. "

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia memandang punggung soojung yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Sakit.. Ini sakit sekali minah ssi Hiks"

Minah menatap prihatin baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, tuan mudanya itu bilang semalam dia jatuh terpeleset dikamar mandi, sekarang ia terus-terusan menangis mengeluh sakit diarea pantat

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya kita memberitahu nona krystal agar ia bisa segera memeriksa anda. anda terlihat sangat kesakitan tuan muda"

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau, aku malu jika harus melepas celanaku dihadapan seorang wanita"

Baekhyun berbohong pada minah, ia bilang semalam ia jatuh dikamar mandi padahal sebenarnya pantatnya perih karena perbuatan chanyeol, serius ini sakit sekali, duduk saja sudah terasa sangat perih

"Ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar dan menginterupsi perbincangan minah dan baekhyun

"Ah tuan richard..."

Minah membungkuk hormat ketika chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung merasa gugup. Potongan kejadian semalam seolah berputar kembali di dalam otaknya, rona merah seketika menjalari kedua pipi putihnya itu

"Ada apa ini minah ssi?"

"Tuan baekhyun mengeluh sakit dibagian bokongnya tuan, daritadi ia tidak berhenti menangis"

Chanyeol terdiam. bokong? ini pasti gara-gara perbuatan nya semalam, ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memanggil krystal?"

"Saya sudah mencoba melakukan itu tuan, tapi tuan muda menolak"

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada pria mungil itu "kenapa kau menolak?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gelagapan sendiri "a-aku malu, bagaimana bisa aku membuka cc-celanaku di depan seorang wanita.. "

"Kenapa krystal harus membuka celanamu?"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? bokongku kan sakit, bagaimana ia bisa memeriksa ku jika celana ku tidak dibuka?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "yasudah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang meminta obat pada krystal"

Chanyeol segera berbalik meninggalkan baekhyun

"Kau tau tuan muda? Tuan richard tidak pernah sampai repot-repot mengambil obat untuk orang lain, hanya kepadamu ia sampai melakukan ini"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat minah yang tersenyum manis

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari tuan richard, tuan richard tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk tidur dikamarnya, hanya kau saja yang di ijinkan tidur disini"

"K-kau ini bicara apa minah ssi, a-aku tidak mengerti"

Minah tersenyum pelan "aku bisa melihat dari tatapan tuan richard jika dia memang benar-benar mencintaimu tuan muda, tatapan matanya benar-benar sangat lembut ketika ia sedang menatapmu. dan aku tau tuan muda juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti tuan richard"

"M-mwo? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

"Anda hanya belum menyadarinya saja tuan muda, jangan pernah ingkari apa kata hatimu ucapkan tuan muda, saya permisi"

minah menutup rapat kamar baekhyun meninggalkan pria itu dengan berbagai pemikirannya sendiri, tanpa baekhyun sadari kedua pipinya lagi-lagi merona merah seperti kepiting rebus..

.

.

"soojung.. "

Krystal yang sedang meracik obat di ruangannya menoleh ketika chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan memanggilnya.

"Wae?"

"Baekhyun... Hmm.. Baekhyun sakit, ia mengeluh sakit di area pantat nya "

Soojung mengernyit bingung "apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun.. Hmm"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup, tidak mungkin ia bilang jika baekhyun sakit karena perbuatan nya semalam bukan?

Soojung yang teringat kembali tentang kejadian semalam akhirnya menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu kenapa baekhyun bisa sampai sakit. Ia berbalik menuju lemari tempat obat-obatan dan mengambil sekotak salep berwarna putih

"Berikan ini pada baekhyun, ini salep pereda rasa nyeri. suruh dia mengoleskan salep ini 2 sampai 3 kali sehari"

Chanyeol menerima salep itu dari tangan soojung "gomawo soojungie.. "

Chanyeol berbalik dan hendak pergi sebelum suara soojung kembali menginterupsi

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai baekhyun chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol menoleh "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Soojung mengepalkan tangannya erat "kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku chanyeol ah? apa aku begitu tak terlihat dimatamu? Apa yang selama ini aku lakukan untukmu tidak berarti apa-apa sampai aku harus dikalahkan oleh orang yang bahkan baru masuk kedalam hidupmu? chanyeol hiks.. Hatiku hancur chanyeol hiks.. sakit sekali rasanya, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa hati ini terus berharap pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa aku miliki? kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku chanyeol ah hiks"

Soojung menumpahkan segala isi hatinya dihadapan chanyeol, ia menangis sekeras dan semenyedihkan yang ia bisa. ia ingin melepaskan rasa sesak yang selama ini membelenggu hati dan pikirannya

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tahu soojung memang sudah lama menaruh rasa cinta padanya, tapi chanyeol tidak pernah menaruh perasaan lebih pada gadis itu. dari dulu sampai sekarang chanyeol hanya menganggap soojung seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, tidak lebih. Sama halnya ia menganggap sehun dan jongin seperti saudaranya sendiri

"Soojung aku.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri chanyeol,aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Kita bisa bicarakan ini lagi nanti"

.

.

.

"Gunakan ini 2 sampai 3 kali sehari, kau bisa mengoleskan salep ini pada..hmm.. Itu.. Hmm kau oleskan salep ini pada-"

"Pada apa?"

"Anusmu.."

Suasana mendadak jadi canggung setelah chanyeol berkata seperti itu,

"Ekhemm.. Aku minta maaf baek,aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, terimakasih untuk obatnya" balas baekhyun singkat

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa minta bantuan minah"

"Hmm ne.."

Chanyeol berbalik dan hendak pergi sebelum ia teringat sesuatu

"Sahabatmu kyungsoo ada disini, semalam jonathan yang membawanya kemari"

"APA? KYUNGSOO ADA DISINI? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

baekhyun langsung berteriak kaget ketika chanyeol menyebut nama kyungsoo

"Jonathan yang membawanya semalam, dan mungkin dia juga akan tinggal disini sama seperti mu"

"Mwo? Apa yang pria hitam itu lakukan pada kyungsoo? aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ia berani macam-macam pada kyungsoo!"

"Jonathan tidak melakukan apapun, justru ia menyelamatkan sahabatmu itu dari serangan pria tak dikenal"

"Dimana dia sekarang? aku harus menemui nya-aaaaahhh"

Baekhyun meringis lagi ketika ia tiba-tiba berdiri, rasa perih itu masih sangat terasa

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihatnya, ia bergerak kedepan dan langsung mengangkat tubuh baekhyun ala bridal style

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu kyungsoo? aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Jonathan"

"Tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Berdiri saja tidak bisa bagaimana kau akan berjalan?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Diam atau aku akan mencium mu"

DEG

baekhyun terpaku ketika chanyeol dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun, chanyeol benar-benar dikaruniai wajah tampan yang sangat sempurna. perasaan nya semakin tak karuan jika seperti ini caranya

Pada akhirnya baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan pipi yang merona merah ketika chanyeol membawanya menuju kamar jonathan

.

.

.

CUP.. CUP.. CUP.. CUP..

Luhan terusik dari tidurnya ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang mengecupi wajahnya, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum ketika wajah rupawan sehun yang pertama kali ia lihat

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Ne, dimana ini sehun?"

"Markas utama black devils, kau aman berada disini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan hong? Kau tau aku tidak bisa lari begitu saja dari sana, ia pasti akan mencariku lagi"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan berani mencarimu sampai kesini, kau aman bersamaku sayang" sehun berucap sambil mengendus perpotongan leher luhan

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Aku.. Harus bagaimana? aku tidak punya tempat tujuan "

"Tinggalah disini bersamaku, aku akan meminta ijin pada richard agar kau bisa tetap tinggal"

"Tapi apa tidak masalah?"

Sehun mengecup kening luhan "tentu tidak sayang, aku yakin richard tidak akan menolak"

luhan tersenyum "kamsahamnida sehun ah"

"Sama-sama cantik"

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah luhan dan perlahan namun pasti ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua

TETT.. TETT.. TETT

Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersatu, suara alarm monitor dari layar komputer besar yang terpasang dikamar sehun menyala dan berubah warna menjadi merah

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung meloncat dari atas kasur dan dengan cepat berjalan melihat layar monitor komputer

"Ada apa ini? "

Layar komputer sehun terus menunjukan warna merah yang berkedip-kedip pertanda ada seseorang yang berusaha meretas sistem jaringan komputer milik black devils

Dengan cepat sehun berusaha mencegah hacker tersebut untuk merusak sistem komputernya

TETT.. TETT.. TETT

"SIAL"

sehun menggeram kesal, sistem komputer nya berhasil diretas dan tiba-tiba saja layar komputer nya menunjukan ada sebuah e-mail masuk dari pengirim yang tidak diketahui

Dengan cepat sehun membuka e-mail tersebut yang ternyata berisi beberapa foto hanbyul yang tengah diikat diruangan gelap dengan sebuah timer bom yang terikat ditubuhnya

Dalam keterangan foto itu ditulis jika richard tidak segera datang bom ditubuh hanbyul akan meledak dalam waktu 15 menit

Sehun mematung melihatnya, disana juga tertulis alamat dimana hanbyul disekap. 'Distrik samgyenggu no48 blok 19 bagian Selatan gangnam'

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai kesana dengan menggunakan mobil. itu terlalu banyak memakan waktu

"Sehun ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat panik?"

Sehun dengan sigap berbalik "luhan kau tunggu disini, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia membuka mata, pertama kali orang yang tertangkap retina matanya adalah pria yang menculiknya semalam. Jonathan kim!

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"K-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" kyungsoo mengkerut takut, biar bagaimanapun pria ini adalah teman dari seseorang yang telah menculik sahabatnya

"Aku yang membawamu kemari.. "

"W-wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa..?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat pria mungil itu ketakutan

"Kau.. "

BRAKKKK

"KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun berteriak panik ketika ia melihat jongin yang hendak mencium kyungsoo

"YA! jauhkan dirimu dari sahabatku"

Baekhyun segera turun dari gendongan chanyeol dan dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menuju ranjang

"Baekhyun.. "

Kedua pria yang sama-sama memiliki postur tubuh kecil itu saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama melepaskan rasa rindu

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu baek.. "

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kau bisa ada disini kyung?"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari? Tadi itu aku hampir saja memastikan sesuatu.. "

"Memastikan apa? Kau hampir melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak dibawah umur.. "

"Ya! Dia itu seumuran dengan baekhyun, ah sudahlah! Kenapa kau membawa baekhyun kemari?"

"Ia ingin bertemu sahabatnya tentu saja, aku mana bisa melarang"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, baiklah sepertinya ia harus menunda rencananya dulu

"Richard kau disini? Aku mencarimu ke kamar dan ruang kerjamu tapi kau tidak ada.. "

Chanyeol dan jongin menoleh ketika sehun datang menghampiri mereka

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu panik"

"Sistem jaringan komputer kita telah diretas, dan tadi aku mendapat kiriman e-mail dari akun yang tidak diketahui, e-mail itu berisi tentang lokasi dimana hanbyul berada sekarang. kita harus cepat richard, hanbyul dalam bahaya"

"Mwo? Kita berkumpul diruang rapat sekarang"

"Tunggu! Aku ikut"

"Kau tinggalah disini untuk sementara, kondisimu masih belum pulih"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus tetap ikut rapat"

"Yasudah, ayo kita harus cepat"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini kyung? Apa pria itu yang membawamu kesini?"

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling melepas rindu satu sama lain setelah chanyeol jongin dan sehun pergi

"Pria siapa?"

"Jonathan! Pria hitam yang hampir mencium-mu tadi"

"Oh.. Iya dia yang membawaku kesini, semalam tiba-tiba saja dia datang kerumahku dan membuat kekacauan"

"Lalu paman dan bibi d.o? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ayah sedang keluar negeri dan ibu sedang menjenguk nenek dikampung.. "

Baekhyun bernafas lega "syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Apa kau terluka? Pria itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh tehadapmu kan kyung?"

"Tidak kok, aku justru lebih mengkhawatirkan mu baek, jalanmu terseok-seok, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan mendengar ucapan kyungsoo

"A-ani, aku baik-baik saja. semalam aku terpeleset dikamar mandi, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Kenapa kau terus dikurung disini baek? apa kau ada masalah dengan mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku terus dikurung disini setelah mereka membunuh ayahku, mungkin mereka takut aku akan mengadukan semuanya pada polisi"

"Jika memang seperti itu mereka pasti akan lebih memilih membunuh mu daripada menahan mu disini, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau terus-terusan dikurung disini"

"Menurut mu begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil

Baekhyun pun setuju dengan ucapan kyungsoo, alasan kenapa richard terus mengurungnya disini adalah karena pria itu menaruh hati padanya

"Apa mereka memperlakukan mu dengan baik disini baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "hanya saja aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Hm ini aneh, mereka melenyapkan ayahmu tapi sama sekali tidak menyakiti anaknya, apa kau tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri lagi baek?"

"Aku sudah berhenti memikirkan itu kyung, richard itu sangat kejam, ia pernah menhancurkan satu rumah sakit dan membunuh anak buahnya sendiri karena aku kabur, aku tidak mau karena perbuatanku banyak orang tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku baek? Apa aku akan dikurung juga disini?"

"Aku tidak tau kyung.. "

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya takut, bagaimana ini? Jika ia juga ikut dikurung lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah dan Orangtuanya?

"Baek aku tidak mau dikurung disini, aku takut. aku ingin pulang"

"Aku tidak tahu kyung, jujur saja aku juga takut pada mereka.. "

Kyungsoo menangis, tamat sudah riwayatnya sekarang

"Sudahlah kyung jangan menangis lagi, ada aku disini. setidaknya kau tidak akan sendirian kyung"

.

.

.

"Kita berangkat sekarang.. "

"Richard apa kau sudah gila? Ini jebakan, mereka sengaja menjadikan hanbyul umpan untuk menarikmu keluar, target utama mereka adalah kau richard"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak takut pada siapapun krystal, kau tau ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan bahaya. Aku sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan hanbyul bagaimana pun caranya"

"Biar aku, sehun dan yang lainnya saja yang pergi, kau tidak perlu ikut richard"

"Lalu apa aku harus duduk santai disini sedangkan anak buahku mengerjakan semuanya sendirian begitu maksud mu? "

"Richard mengertilah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. aku mengkhawatirkan mu chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, soojung memang terlalu sering mengkhawatirkan nya padahal bukan sekali ini saja ia berhadapan dengan bahaya

Ia menyentuh pundak soojung dan meyakinkan gadis itu "kita pergi bersama, sehun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu diluar"

Pria itu langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan soojung yang masih sangat mengkhawatirkan chanyeol

.

.

.

"Yifan gyosu-nim sempat menemuiku baek, ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan mu"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau memberitahu nya?"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku tidak tahu"

"kenapa tidak kau beritahu kyung? Mungkin saja dia bisa menyelamatkan ku dari sini"

"Aku tidak bisa baek, aku sudah berjanji pada pria itu untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kejadian waktu itu"

"Siapa yang kau maksud kyung?"

"Jonathan! Jonathan kim"

"Mwo?"

.

.

 _Kyungsoo menatap sendu kepergian baekhyun, ia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya itu akan baik-baik saja_

 _"Berhentilah menangis.. Kau kelihatan sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu"_

 _Kyungsoo menoleh, ia baru sadar jika masih ada orang lain dirumah ini, buru-buru ia beringsut mundur takut orang itu akan melukainya_

 _"j-jangan sakiti aku tuan, a-aku janji tidak akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada siapapun.. Aku mohon ampuni aku"_

 _Ucapnya ketakutan sambil menundukan kepala dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon pengampunan_

 _Jonathan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan berjongkok dihadapan kyungsoo_

 _"Kita obati dulu luka dibibir mu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"aaaaaaahhh.. "_

 _Kyungsoo meringis pelan ketika kapas dan cairan obat merah menyentuh sudut bibirnya, entah perasaan nya saja atau bagaimana tapi pria itu seperti terus-menerus menatapanya dengan intens, kyungsoo tidak berani menatap mata pria itu, dia terlalu takut_

 _"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam, ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu_

 _Jonathan tersenyum tipis "istirahatlah, aku akan suruh orang untuk membereskan kekacauan dirumah mu. dan jangan pernah beritahu siapapun jika baekhyun datang kemari. kau sudah berjanji padaku"._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia menundukan lagi kepalanya dalam-dalam_

 _"Aku pergi.. "_

 _BRAAAKKK_

 _setelah pintu tertutup dan pria itu benar-benar pergi, kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras tak karuan entah karena dia takut atau karena perasaan lainnya_

.

.

"Aku takut mereka akan mengincar keluargaku lagi jika aku memberitahu orang lain termasuk yifan gyosu-nim, maafkan aku baek"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah. mereka semua memang brengsek"

"Oh iya, apa yifan gyosunim baik-baik saja? ia sering mekewatkan jam makan siangnya"

"Dia baik-baik saja baek, dia hanya terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan mu"

"Aku begitu merindukannya kyung.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menanggapi nya

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

 _"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, aku bangun terlambat hari ini"_

 _Baekhyun bangun kesiangan pagi ini padahal ia ada kuis.. Entahlah mungkin dosen kang yang terkenal galak iti tidak akan mengijinkannya masuk kelas pagi ini_

 _"Ne, aku tutup dulu telepon nya kyungsoo ya, aku sedang menyetir, kita bertemu dikelas nanti-OMO!"_

 _CKITTT_

 _BRAAAAKK_

 _Mobil baekhyun oleng ketika tanpa sengaja ada seekor kucing yang menyebrang jalan, mobilnya langsung menabrak trotoar jalan ketika ia berusaha menghindari kucing tersebut_

 _"Aigoo.. aaaaah appo"_

 _Baek hyun meringis menyentuh keningnya yang berdarah akibat terbentur stir mobil_

 _"Baekhyun ah kau baik-baik saja? Yoboseyo? Apa yang terjadi baekhyun ah? "_

 _"Ne.. Kyungsoo ya, aku mengalami sedikit kecelakaan kecil disini"_

 _"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _"Kepalaku sedikit berdarah, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. aku baik-baik saja"_

 _"Apa aku perlu menyusul kesana baekhyun ah?"_

 _"Tidak perlu kyungsoo ya, aku baik-baik saja"_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat datang kemari baek.. Aku menunggu mu "_

 _"Ne.. "_

 _PIIP_

 _Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan ia lihat bamper depan mobilnya penyok karena menabrak trotoar, belum lagi mesin mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mati membuat baekhyun jadi semakin bingung_

 _"Bagaimana ini? aku tidak mengerti cara memperbaiki mesin.. "_

 _Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil audi hitam melintas di depannya dan berhenti di depan mobil baekhyun_

 _"Chogiyo.. "_

 _Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendapati seorang pria berkacamata tebal dan berkumis tipis keluar dari audi itu, ia berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum ramah pada baekhyun_

 _"Apa kau mahasiswa dari seoul national university? Dilihat dari blazer yang kau pakai seperti nya kau berasal dari sana"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk "ne, aku mahasiswa disana, waeyo?"_

 _"Ah begini, perkenalkan namaku wu yifan dan aku dosen baru di sana, jika tidak keberatan apa kau mau menunjukan jalan menuju kampusmu? Jujur saja aku tidak tahu arah menuju kesana"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku baru mengalami kecelakaan mobil, mobilku rusak dan aku tidak bisa pergi ke kampus sekarang"_

 _"Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama saja, kebetulan aku membawa mobil"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku? "_

 _"Nanti akan aku panggilkan tukang derek untuk mengurus mobilmu.. "_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tidak ada pilihan lain sekarang, ia sudah telat untuk mengikuti kuis dari dosen kang_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja"_

 _"Tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu, kening mu terluka"_

 _Baekhyun refleks menyentuh keningnya dan ia meringis "aah tidak usah, aku bisa mengurusnya nanti"_

 _"Tapi jika terlalu lama diabaikan itu bisa membuat infeksi ehhmm.. "_

 _"Baekhyun, namaku byun baekhyun"_

 _"Ne, baekhyun ssi nanti bisa infeksi"_

 _"Tapi aku ada kuis pagi ini"_

 _"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting lukamu harus disembuhkan dulu. biar aku yang tanggung biaya nya itung-itung sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "baiklah kalau begitu, kamsahamnida"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Baekhyun ah disini.. "_

 _Jam kuliah sudah selesai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dan sekarang para mahasiswa SN university sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, seperti saat ini baekhyun sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang bersama kyungsoo_

 _"Ah baek, bagaimana keadaan mu? Kau baik-baik saja"_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja kyung, hanya terdapat luka kecil dikepalaku"_

 _"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati baek"_

 _"Ne.. "_

 _"Oh ya bagaimana dengan jurnal yang sedang kau kerjakan? Apa kang gyosu-nim menerimanya kali ini? "_

 _Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal "revisi lagi, sudah tiga kali aku membuat jurnal baru dan selama itu pula aku harus merevisi ulang"_

 _"Wow sepertinya kang gyosunim punya standar yang tinggi ya? "_

 _"Mollayo, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah jika memikirkan itu, bagaimana ini kyung? Aku terancam tidak akan lulus di semeter ini jika tidak segera menyelesaikan jurnal itu"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan yifan gyosu nim saja?"_

 _"Mwo? Yifan gyosu nim?"_

 _"Ye, dia adalah dosen baru dikampus kita. Kau tahu? seluruh gadis dikampus ini tengah heboh membicarakan dosen baru itu"_

 _Kyungsoo membuka laman web kampus mereka dari smartphone miliknya dan membuka profile milik dosen baru ini_

 _"Lihat ini, dia merupakan lulusan terbaik harvard university, dia lulus dengan nilai IPK paling tinggi"_

 _Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihatnya, dia adalah pria yang meminta ia antar menuju kampusnya tadi pagi_

 _"Lihat, banyak penghargaan nasional maupun international dibidang akademik yang sudah ia raih, ia merupakan mahasiswa andalan harvard di jurusan psikologi, ia pasti bisa dengan mudah membantumu membuat jurnal sosiologi itu baek"_

 _"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi,ia yang memberiku tumpangan sampai kesini, ia juga yang menyewa tukang derek untuk mobilku dan membayar biaya pengobatan ku dirumah sakit"_

 _"Jinja? Kalau begitu bagus, pasti tidak akan sulit untuk meminta bantuannya kembali"_

 _"Iya tapi aku malu kyung, kita baru bertemu satu kali dan aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya"_

 _"Baek.. kau ingin lulus atau tidak?"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku harus.."_

 _"Kalau begitu lakukan, toh kau tidak memintanya untuk mengerjakan tugasmu, kau hanya perlu memintanya untuk membimbingmu" saja_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas, sepertinya ia memang harus melakukan itu_

 _._

 _._

 _"Sekian untuk hari ini, kita bertemu lagi besok'_

 _"Ne kamsahamnida "_

 _"Yifan gyosunim"_

 _"Oh baekhyun ssi.. "_

 _Baekhyun datang menemui yifan setelah jadwalnya selesai_

 _"Begini, sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya tapi aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu sungkan baekhyun ssi, katakan saja ada apa? "_

 _"Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu untuk membantu mengerjakan jurnal tugas ku, apa kau bersedia yifan gyosunim? "_

 _Yifan tersenyum, "tentu saja aku mau, tapi tidak sekarang, aku masih ada jadwal kelas lain. bagaimana kalau besok? Apa kau ada kelas?_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "besok aku tidak ada kelas"_

 _"Baiklah kita bertemu saat jam makan siang oke? "_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk antusias "ne, kamsahamnida gyosunim"_

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak saat itu mereka jadi semakin dekat dan dekat, jurnal tugas baekhyun juga telah diterima oleh kang gyosunim dan mendapat nilai A, semua itu berkat bantuan dari yifan_

 _Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan hampir setiap hari yifan datang menjemput baekhyun untuk berangkat bersama_

 _"Ekhemmm.. "_

 _Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menyadarkan baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depannya_

 _Sekarang baekhyun jadi lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya semenjak ia mengenal yifan, tak jarang ia tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila ketika mendapat balasan sms dari dosen tampan itu, seperti sekarang ini contohnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan kyungsoo di depannya karena terlalu asyik chatingan dengan yifan_

 _"Ish baekhyun ah" kyungsoo menggoyangkan bahu baekhyun dengan gemas_

 _"Ah wae? Kyungsoo ya? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? "_

 _"Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu"_

 _"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? "_

 _"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu baek"_

 _"Hehehe maafkan aku kyung.. "_

 _Baekhyun tertawa pelan_

 _"Hm sudahlah, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kau terlihat sangat senang baek"_

 _"Yifan gyosunim mengajakku nonton konser coldplay nanti malam, aku tidak menyangka jika kita sama-sama menyukai coldplay"_

 _"Apa kau menyukai yifan gyosunim baek? "_

 _"Ne? A-apa yang kau bicarakan kyung? "_

 _Pipi baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merona Malu mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari kyungsoo_

 _Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, dari reaksinya saja ia sudah tau jika baekhyun memang tengah jatuh cinta_

 _"Aku harap yifan gyosunim juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti mu baek"_

 _"a-apa yang- kyung aku tidak bilang aku menyukai yifan gyosunim"_

 _"Tapi tingkah lakumu sudah menjelaskan semuanya baek, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi sahabat mu ini"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk malu, ia memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan malu-malu_

 _"Lalu aku harus bagaimana kyung? "_

 _"Kau hanya perlu menunggu baek"_

 _"Mwo? "_

 _"Kau tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaan mu duluan bukan? "_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk setuju_

 _"Sudah, sebaiknya kau dandan yang cantik besok agar yifan tertarik padamu oke? "_

 _"Ya! Tapi aku ini laki-laki kyung"_

 _"Hahaha kau memang lelaki, tapi lelaki cantik haha"_

 _"Ish kau ini.. "_

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadilah kekasihku baek.. "_

 _Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya berdiri, hal ini sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, yifan menyatakan perasaannya setelah mereka selesai menonton konser coldplay, ia berlutut sambil membawa sebuket bunga Mawar untuk baekhyun_

 _"Ambil bunga ini jika kau menerima perasaan ku, tapi jika tidak, kau boleh membuangnya baek"_

 _"Tapi bagaimana bisa? sejak kapan kau menaruh perasaan padaku? "_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama"_

 _Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum senang, ternyata perasaan nya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tanpa ragu ia menerima bunga Mawar itu_

 _"Ne, aku mau menjadi kekasih mu yifan"_

 _Yifan tersenyum, ia bangkit dan langsung memeluk baekhyun mesra_

 _"Terimakasih baek, aku janji tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan mu, aku mencintaimu"_

 _Baekhyun balas memeluk yifan dengan bahagia"ne, aku juga mencintaimu yifan"_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

.

Yifan memandang roti sandwich dan segelas kopi americano di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar, makanan ini yang biasanya disiapkan baekhyun jika ia melewatkan makan siangnya

 _'Aku sudah buatkan sandwich isi tuna untukmu, kau pasti melewatkan makan siang mu lagi kan?'_

 _'Sayang, jangan lupa makan. aku tidak mau kau sakit'_

 _'Segelas kopi americano untuk menemani kekasihku yang sedang lembur '_

Ia tersenyum kecut, ia sangat merindukan pria mungilnya itu

"Maaf saya terlambat tuan.. "

Seorang pria bertudung hitam datang menemui yifan, saat ini mereka sudah berada disebuah restoran mahal diruangan VVIP

Pria itu membuka tudungnya dan langsung duduk di depan yifan..

"Apa kau sudah menemukan baekhyun? aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi..

seungri ya"

Pria dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah seungri itu tersenyum sopan "saya masih belum bisa menemukan tuan baekhyun, tapi setidaknya saya mendapatkan informasi yang sekiranya bisa saya beritahukan kepada anda tuan"

"Apa itu? "

"Saya mendapat informasi jika tuan baekhyun pernah mengunjungi sahabatnya yang bernama kyungsoo setelah ia menghilang, tapi tidak lama tuan baekhyun kembali menghilang setelah bertemu kyungsoo, Putra dari seorang pengacara terkenal DO in sung"

"Kyungsoo? apa kau yakin? Kyungsoo adalah salah satu mahasiswa dikampus ku, aku sudah bertanya padanya langsung dan ia bilang ia tidak tahu apapun soal baekhyun "

"Ne, saya yakin. saya mendapatkan informasi ini dari kaki tangan saya, ia mendapat informasi itu dari security kompleks rumah kyungsoo yang melihat tuan baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit menuju rumah keluarga DO"

Yifan mengernyit bingung, kenapa kyungsoo malah berbohong padanya waktu itu?

"Lalu apa hubungannya kyungsoo dengan menghilangnya baekhyun?"

"Kemarin saya sampat datang kerumah kyungsoo untuk meminta informasi tentang tuan baekhyun, tapi sayangnya saya kalah cepat dengan seseorang yang telah menculik kyungsoo. saya hampir berhasil merebut kyungsoo dari orang itu tapi sialnya tiba-tiba saja ada polisi datang yang mengira telah terjadi kecelakaan ditempat itu"

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele, katakan intinya saja langsung"

"Orang yang menculik kyungsoo adalah Jonathan kim"

DEG

Yifan langsung terdiam begitu ia mendengar nama itu "maksudmu.. Black devils?"

"Ne, saya yakin menghilangnya tuan baekhyun ada kaitannya dengan black devils.. "

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Saya berhasil mendapatkan rekaman cctv dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir di komplek perumahan byun seunghyun tinggal, hari dimana seunghyun meninggal adalah hari yang sama dengan menghilangnya baekhyun, dihari itu juga ketua kelompok mafia black devils terekam sedang berkeliaran disekitar kompleks dimana seunghyun tinggal"

Yifan melihat rekaman itu, rekaman itu memang tidak memperlihatkan wajah richard secara langsung, tapi dari postur tubuhnya saja yifan sudah sangat yakin jika dia memang richard.

"ada kemungkinan Jonathan menculik kyungsoo agar pria itu tidak melaporkan kejadian itu pada polisi, menghilangnya kyungsoo hanya berselang 1 Bulan semenjak tuan baekhyun menghilang dan keduanya sama-sama berhubungan dengan black devils"

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya erat

.

.

'"Cepat hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Ne.. "

Dua buah helikopter besar mendarat dilapangan luas dihalaman belakang markas utama black devils

Sehun, chanyeol, krystal dan beberapa anak buah black devils yang lain telah berkumpul semua dan bersiap untuk berangkat

"Ayo kita berangkat.. "

.

.

Kedua helikopter itu mendarat disebuah bukit tinggi, setelah mendarat mereka langsung berlari menuju lokasi yang dimaksud

"Berapa menit lagi yang tersisa?"

"12 menit lagi sebelum bom itu meledak"

"Baiklah kita harus cepat"

"BAIK!" Jawab mereka serentak

.

.

"Kau yakin hanbyul disekap disini? "

"Ne, alamatnya sesuai dengan yang tertera di e-mail"

"Baiklah, ayo"

BRAKKK

BRAKKK

BRAKKK

chanyeol dan yang lainnya langsung mendobrak gerbangnya setinggi 2 meter itu, mereka langsung berlari menerobos rumah besar yang terlihat seperti istana itu

"TUNGGU"

Seluruh anggota black devils langsung berhenti begitu krystal berteriak menginterupsi

Gadis itu mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam sakunya dan langsung menembak halaman luas rumah besar itu

DORRR

BOOOOM

sebuah ledakan besar langsung terjadi ketika krystal melepaskan pelurunya

"Banyak ranjau disini, kalian berhati-hati lah"

"NE!"

Mereka berlari lagi namun kali ini lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terkena ranjau

SYUTTT

ARRGGHHH

"DONG HO YA!"

"DIATAS!. " sehun berteriak

SYUTT

SYUTT

SYUTT

Sekelompok pemanah kelas kakap muncul dari lantai atas dan langsung meluncurkan puluhan anak panah dengan anggota black devils sebagai sasarannya

"BRENGSEK"

DORRRR

DORRR

DORRR

chanyeol langsung menembakan peluru ke lantai atas tapi sayangnya mereka semua berhasil lolos

"Bajingan.. "

Ia mengumpat pelan

"Dong ho ya"

Krystal berusaha membangunkan salah satu anak buah black devils kang dong ho yang terkena anak panah

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu khawa-ARRRRGHH" Ia berteriak keras ketika krystal mencabut paksa anak panah itu, ia kemudian merobek lengan baju dongho yang dijadikan perban untuk menahan pendarahan dibahu dongho

"Kau tahan sebentar, setelah kita kembali ke markas aku akan segera mengurus lukamu"

"Ne"

"Kita tinggalkan dulu dong ho disini, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi" ucap chanyeol menginterupsi

"Kalian tidak akan kemana-mana"

Sekumpulan pemanah tadi tiba-tiba muncul kembali dari lantai 2 rumah namun bedanya kali ini mereka tidak membawa panah melainkan sebuah samurai panjang ditangan masing-masing

Chanyeol menatap kesal pada sekelompok orang itu, ia sudah tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu lagi untuk sekedar bermain-main dengan mereka

"Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka, kalian pergi lah duluan, kami akan menyusul" ucap salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama wooshin

"Tapi apa kalian yakin?"

"kami pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka bos.. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu, stephen, krystal ayo kita pergi.. "

"Ne.. "

HUPP

TANG!

Sekelompok musuh itu tiba-tiba saja turun dan langsung menyerang richard, stephen, dan krystal secara bersamaan, untungnya saja mereka bisa dengan gesit menghindar

SYUTT

ARRRGHH

wooshin dengan cepat menancapkan pisau lipat miliknya pada salah satu musuh tersebut..

"Kalian segeralah pergi biar kami yang mengurus mereka"

TANG!

TANG!

TANG!

Krystal dan stephen berusaha menghalau serangan samurai itu hanya dengan pisau lipat ditangan mereka

"Sial! Ini tidak seimbang" sehun mulai mengumpat pelan

TANG!

TANG!

TANG!

Krystal terus berusaha menghalau serangan itu namun sayatan samurai itu berhasil memutus tali ikat rambut yang ia kenakan hingga kini rambutnya tergerai bebas

"Wow kau benar-benar sangat cantik" ucap pria tersebut mencoba menggoda krystal

Krystal tersenyum miring, "terima Kasih atas pujiannya tapi maaf aku tidak butuh pujian dari pria seperti mu"

SYUTT

SYUTT

Krystal berusaha menancapkan pisau lipatnya pada bahu pria itu tapi selalu gagal

"Kekeke kau benar-benar wanita yang agresif, tapi aku menyukainya"

TANG!

Pria itu langsung menyerang krystal dengan samurainya, untungnya ia masih bisa menahan serangan itu dengan pisau ditangannya

Pria itu terus menekan samurai miliknya agar mengenai wajah krystal

"Sial! " krystal ikut mengumpat jua sambil ia terus berusaha menahan samurai itu

DORRR

ARRRGHH

"Yongguk.. "

Anak buah black devils yang lain yaitu bang yongguk menembakan sebuah peluru miliknya pada pria yang berusaha membunuh krystal, peluru itu berhasil menembus dada pria itu hingga kini ia terbujur kaku dengan darah segar yang terus keluar

TANG!

TANG!

TANG!

Sehun masih berusaha menghalau serangan musuh sampai ia terpojok di dinding pagar

BUGH

BRAKKK

KRAKK

"ARRRGHH"

Anak buah black devils yang lain yaitu kihyun juga ikut memukul tengkuk pria itu dan setelah tersungkur ia langsung menginjak lehernya sampai patah

"Terima Kasih kihyun ah"

"Sama-sama hyung, sebaiknya kau segera selamatkan hanbyul, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi"

"Ne, aku akan segera pergi"

TANG!

TANG!

TANG!

"CEPATLAH KALIAN MASUK KEDALAM, HANYA TINGGAL SISA 10 MENIT LAGI SEBELUM BOM ITU MELEDAK"

wooshin berteriak sambil terus menghalau serangan musuh

"Krystal, stephen ayo cepat.. "

"Ne.. "

BRAAAKK

Chanyeol menendang pintu masuk di depannya yang setinggi dua meter itu

Setelah terbuka ia langsung berlari masuk diikuti krystal dan stephen dibelakangnya

Rumah ini benar-benar sangat besar dan mewah dengan gaya khas arsitektur romawi kuno

"Periksa setiap ruangan yang ada disini.. "

BRAKKK

BRAKKK

BRAKKK

mereka mendobrak satu persatu setiap ruangan yang ada dilantai satu, namun mereka tidak berhasil menemukan hanbyul

"Sial! Dimana mereka menyembunyikan hanbyul.. " chanyeol mulai mengumpat kesal

"Wah wah wah, aku kedatangan tamu rupanya.. "

Secara serempak mereka langsung menoleh kearah tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Seorang pria yang memakai pakaian khas seorang atlet wushu terlihat berjalan menuruni anak tangga

"Seharusnya kalian datang dengan memberi salam, bukan dengan cara mendobrak pintu rumah orang lain seperti itu" ucap pria berambut pirang itu

"Dimana kau sembunyikan hanbyul?"

"Kekeke santai sebentar, kita bermain-main dulu sebentar"

Chanyeol yang memang sudah sangat kalap langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menghujani pria itu dengan tembakan

DORRR

DORRR

DORRR

"BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN MU!"

HUPP

Krystal dan stephen membelalakan matanya kaget ketika pria itu bisa dengan mudahnya menghindari tembakan chanyeol hanya dengan melompat saja

"Kalian sangat tidak sabaran, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai permainannya"

Pria itu mulai merenggangkan otot tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk bertarung

"Biar aku yang melawannya, kalian pergilah, segera selamatkan hanbyul"

Sehun menawarkan diri untuk melawan pria itu..

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap chanyeol kemudian

"Aku yakin, aku cukup menguasai ilmu beladiri dan aku rasa aku bisa menghadapi nya"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi richard, hanbyul harus segera diselamatkan"

"Baiklah, hati-hati stephen. firasatku buruk tentang pria ini"

Sehun mengangguk "Ne..kau tidak perlu khawatir richard"

"Ayo krystal kita pergi.. "

"Ne.. "

BUGH!

Tanpa di duga sama sekali pria itu langsung berlari dan menyerang chanyeol, ia memukul chanyeol dengan satu tangannya namun chanyeol masih bisa menahannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tameng

Saking kuatnya pukulan itu, tubuh richard sampai terdorong kebelakang secara perlahan

"Sial!.. " ia mengumpat pelan

"Richard!.. "

BUGH

KRAKKKKK

AHHH

Pergelangan tangan Krystal langsung dipatahkan ketika ia berusaha menolong richard

Setelah itu tubuhnya langsung di dorong hingga ia jatuh ke lantai

"Krystal.. " teriak chanyeol

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang tubuh pria itu dan bersiap memukulnya

Dengan cepat pria itu menoleh dan menahan pukulan sehun dengan satu tangannya

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa.. " sehun terbelalak kaget pukulannya bisa dihentikan dengan begitu mudah

Kini posisi pria itu adalah satu tangan untuk mendorong tubuh chanyeol dan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan pukulan sehun

BUGH

ARRRGHH

Satu kakinya ia layangkan untuk menendang perut sehun lalu yang satu lagi ia tendangkan pada chanyeol

BUGH

Keduanya terpental cukup jauh karena tendangan itu

"Uhukk.. Uhukk"

Sehun terbatuk "sial! Dia kuat sekali" ucapnya pelan

"Kalian seperti nya terlalu meremehkan ku"

Pria itu menyeringai lebar dan langsung berlari lagi berusaha menyerang chanyeol

Sehun yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari dan langsung menghalangi pria itu yang hendak menyerang chanyeol

Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan tangan kiri pria itu sedangkan tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan kanan pria itu

"Richard segeralah pergi, cari hanbyul. waktu kita tinggal 9 menit lagi"

"Tapi bagaimana dengamu stephen?"

"Aku akan menahannya semampuku"

"Kau dan krystal segera lah pergi"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kesal "baiklah, krystal ayo"

Dia membantu krystal berdiri dan segera pergi menuju lantai 2

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi"

Sehun menahan pria itu sekuat yang ia bisa, wajahnya sampai memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat saking besarnya kekuatan pria itu

"Kau keras kepala juga rupanya"

SETTTT

BRUKKKK

hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik pria itu berhasil membanting tubuh sehun hingga terbaring di lantai

"Arrrrrghh.. " sehun meringis dengan posisi tertelungkup, ia bisa merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah akibat bantingan itu

"STEPHEN!"

"Chanyeol sudahlah, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.. "

"Kalian tidak akan aku biarkan lolos.. "

Sehun menahan pergelangan kaki pria itu dengan tangan kanannya ketika ia hendak menyusul chanyeol dan soojung

"Cepatlah richard, pergi selamatkan hanbyul! Jangan khawatirkan aku, pria ini biar menjadi urusanku"

"Richard ayo!" krystal berusaha menarik tangan chanyeol

Dengan berat hati chanyeol meninggalkan sehun sendirian, dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena mereka sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sekarang..

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar keras kepala rupanya.. "

Pria itu mulai membentak kesal

"Lepaskan kaki ku.. "

"Tidak sebelum kau beritahu dimana hanbyul berada.. "

"Dasar keras kepala.. "

KRAKKKK

"ARRRRGHHH"

Sehun berteriak kesakitan, tangannya terasa hancur berkeping-keping ketika di injak oleh pria itu..

"Baiklah, kau yang menahanku disini. mari kita lihat sampai di mana batas kemampuan mu itu bocah tengik!"

Sehun meringis pelan 'sial...' ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

"Kau cari disebelah sana, aku akan mencari disebelah sini"

Di lantai 2, chanyeol dan soojung saling membagi tugas satu sama lain untuk mencari hanbyul.. mereka memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada dilantai 2, ruangan dan kamar di lantai ini jumlahnya lebih banyak dari lantai 1, ada belasan bahkan puluhan ruangan kosong yang entah apa fungsinya dirumah yang luasnya bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan golf ini

"Kalian sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Seorang wanita berjaket kulit hitam, berambut panjang sewarna dark brown tiba-tiba saja muncul dari salah satu ruangan sambil membawa sebuah cambuk panjang ditangan kanannya

Chanyeol dan soojung sontak memfokuskan atensinya pada wanita itu

"Wow.. Kau terlihat sangat tampan tuan, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Krystal menatap sedikit ekspersi chanyeol yang seolah tak terbaca

"Sepertinya sudah ya? padahal aku pikir aku bisa menjadi kekasih masa depan mu wahai tuan tampan"

Gadis itu merubah ekspersinya menjadi cemberut dan dibuat sesedih mungkin

"Berhenti bicara dan tunjukan dimana hanbyul" krystal menyela dengan intonasi suara yang sangat dingin

"Wah kasar sekali, apa wanita itu kelasihmu tuan tampan? Hei, aku bahkan lebih cantik dari dia"

"Katakan apa maumu" ucap chanyeol yang tak kalah dingin

"Wow suaramu juga sangat berat tuan, itu seksi sekali.. Aku jadi semakin bernafsu untuk membawamu tidur diranjangku"

DORRRRRRR

PRAAAAANNNGG

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya langsung menembakan pelurunya pada wanita itu, tapi sayangnya dia punya refleks yang sangat bagus. Dia hanya mengibaskan rambutnya sedikit untuk menghindari peluru itu, sebuah lukisan klasik yang ditaksir seharga ratusan juta won dibelakang tubuh wanita itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping terkena peluru dari chanyeol

"BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DASAR JALANG!"

Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek sambil menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku jalang, memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?"

Nada suaranya mulai berubah sinis

"Tadinya aku memang tertarik padamu, tapi sekarang tidak! Aku lebih tertarik untuk melenyapkan nyawamu"

Seringaian tipis muncul diwajah cantiknya,

CTAKK

CTAKK

CTAKK

ia mengibaskan cambuknya ke udara beberapa kali

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa krys?"

"Tersisa 7 menit lagi.. "

"Brengsek! Tinggal tujuh menit tapi kita bahkan belum menemukan hanbyul!"

"Aku rasa mungkin dia disekap dilantai 3, kita sudah menyelusuri seluruh tempat dilantai satu sampai dua tapi hasilnya nihil. opsi terakhir hanya berada dilantai 3 richard"

"Wanita ini menghalangi langkah kita krys.. sepertinya mereka memang sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu"

"Kau pergilah kelantai dua, wanita ini biar aku yang urus.. "

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi pergelangan tanganmu masih terluka.. "

"Ini bukan masalah besar richard, dulu aku bahkan pernah membunuh seorang ketua gangster dengan kondisi tangan yang patah"

"Tapi.. apa kau yakin?"

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi richard.. ayo cepat pergi"

"Baiklah, setelah selesai segera susul aku kelantai 3"

Soojung memangguk sekilas, setelah itu richard langsung berlari menuju tangga lantai 3

SYUTTT

Wanita itu melemparkan tali cambuknya dan mengikat kaki chanyeol, chanyeol yang sadar kakinya telah terikat tali cambuk langsung menolehkan lagi kepalanya pada wanita itu

Ia menyeringai tipis "kau tidak akan bisa kabur sayangku"

SRETTTTT

BRUKKK

Chanyeol langsung jatuh terbaring dilantai ketika wanita itu menarik cambuknya, tubuh chanyeol langsung terseret beberapa meter menuju arah wanita itu berdiri

"RICHARD!"

krystal langsung berlari, ia melompat dan menendang tubuh wanita itu hingga jatuh menabrak dinding

BRAKKKK

krystal menahan kedua tangan wanita itu agar tidak bergerak

"Cepat pergi chanyeol! "

Buru-buru chanyeol melepas tali cambuk di kaki nya dan langsung berlari menuju lantai 3

"Lepaskan aku bajingan!"

Krystal menatap sinis wanita itu "lawan aku jika kau bisa, dasar JALANG"

Ia sengaja menekankan kata jalang agar membuat wanita itu semakin geram

"Bangsat!.."

.

.

Chanyeol sampai dilantai 3, ia dobrak seluruh pintu ruangan yang ada namun hasilnya tetap sama, ia tetap tidak menemukan hanbyul dimanapun

"HANBYUL AH KAU DIMANA? INI PAMAN RICHARD, KAU DIMANA HANBYUL AH?"

"Tinggal 5 menit lagi, tapi hanbyul tidak ada dimanapun"

Chanyeol semakin kebingungan sekarang, kemana lagi ia harus mencari hanbyul?

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pintu bercat kayu hitam dibelakangnya, tanpa ia duga sama sekali, kenop pintu itu langsung terbuka ketika ia menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu yang ternyata terhubung melalui sebuah tangga, tanpa ragu ia menaiki tangga tersebut yang ternyata membawanya pada atap rumah ini

Ia mengedarkan seluruh tatapannya pada atap yang luasnya hampir menyamai lapangan sepak bola

DEG

Itu dia, itu hanbyul, ia terikat ditengah-tengah atap dengan lilitan kabel timer bom ditubuh nya

Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri nya tanpa sadar ada bahaya lain yang tengah mengintainya

"Hanb-GUK GUK GUK GUK"

BRUKKKK

Rrrrhhhh

"ARRRRGHHH"

chanyeol tersungkur dilantai atap ketika 2 ekor anjing pitbull menyerangnya dari arah yang tidak ia duga sama sekali, darah segar mengalir dari bahu dan pahanya akibat gigitan 2 ekor anjing besar itu

Pistol yang ia bawa terlempar begitu saja dibawah kaki seseorang bertudung hitam

Hanbyul menangis, tapi suara tangisannya teredam oleh kain yang membekap mulutnya

"Aku dengar kau sering membunuh musuh-musuh mu dengan menggunakan anjing-anjing pembunuh bukan? sekarang bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka mengoyak tubuhmu secara langsung"

RRRRRHHHHHH-

"ARRRRRRGHHHH"

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya akibat gigitan 2 anjing beringas itu, taring-taring tajam itu bahkan serasa meremukan tulang-tulangnya

"S-siapa k-kau.. "

Pria yang menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng itu diam-diam menyeringai

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana supaya kau cepat bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa"

Chanyeol berusaha menggapai pistol di dekat kaki pria itu tapi tangannya tak sampai

Pria itu tertawa keras, ia menendang pistol itu hingga jatuh ke bawah

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan seorang richard park yang terkenal bengis itu? ini benar-benar jauh diluar ekspektasi ku"

Richard sudah tidak fokus, rasa sakit ditubuhnya benar-benar mengacaukan seluruh konsentrasi nya

Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi terjepit sekarang..

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

sehun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, wajahnya sudah sangat hancur dengan darah dan luka lebam dimana-mana

Tangan dan kakinya patah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya juga patah karena serangan pria tadi, ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini

Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit dan ia sudah kehilangan tenaga sepenuhnya

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan mu? Kau benar-benar payah bocah tengik"

BUGH

BYURR

"Uhukk.. Uhukk"

Pukulan terakhir membuat sehun kembali memuntahkan darah, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran nya..

Seketika ia teringat bagaimana saat pertama kali ia diterima sebagai anggota black devils, waktu itu yunho sempat ragu menerimanya karena sehun sama sekali tidak pandai bela diri dan menggunakan senjata, ia hanya pandai menjadi seorang hacker daripada menjadi seorang petarung

Ia ingat bagaimana ia berusaha dengan sangat keras agar yunho mau menerimanya sebagai anggota black devils, ia terus berlatih dan berlatih hingga akhirnya ia pandai melakukan berbagai macam jurus beladiri hingga permainan senjata api maupun tajam, tapi sehebat apapun ia tetap saja ada orang yang kemampuannya jauh melebihinya, contohnya pria ini. sehun akui dia memang hebat, sehun bahkan tidak mampu hanya sekedar menggores kulit wajah pria itu. rasanya sungguh memalukan jika perjuangannya selama ini harus berakhir ditangan musuh seperti ini

Dan luhan, pria cantik yang telah berhasil memporak-porandakan hati dan pikirannya itu, apa ia harus meninggalkan luhannya dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Ada kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum aku melenyapkan mu?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. tidak, ia tidak boleh mati seperti ini

.

.

BUGH

wanita itu menendang tubuh krystal hingga tersungkur, ia bangkit dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada soojung

BUGH

dengan sigap krystal menahan serangan itu dengan tangannya, tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah wanita itu tapi ia juga dengan tangkas menahan krystal

BUGH

AHHHHH

Tidak ada pilihan lain, krystal akhirnya menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala wanita itu. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala keduanya

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, krystal langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya dan menggores wajah cantik wanita itu hingga terluka

"AHHHHHHHH" wanita itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"BERANINYA KAU"

Tanpa merespon apapun krystal kembali maju dan menyerang wanita itu dengan pisaunya, wanita itu refleks menghindar, ia memukul pergelangan tangan soojung yang sedang terluka

TRAKKK

"AHHHH"

Krystal berteriak kesakitan hingga pisau ditangannya terlepas, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh wanita itu. ia bergegas mengambil cambuk miliknya dan mencambuk punggung krystal hingga berkali-kali

CTAKK

CTAKK

CTAKK

"AHHHHH.."

Krystal ambruk, wanita itu langsung menduduki punggung krystal dan menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke lantai

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Kepala dan wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah, tubuhnya lemas dan ia sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi

DUK

Krystal tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah tindihan tubuh wanita itu

.

.

KRAKKKK

"ARRRRGHHH"

pria itu menginjak kaki chabyeol hingga terdengar bunyi patahan yang sangat nyaring

"Ayo richard, tunjukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau jadi loyo begini?"

"Diam kau brengsek!"

Pria itu tertawa setan, ia mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkan pistol itu pada kepala chanyeol

"Hidupmu akan segera berakhir disini tuan richard park"

"Hmmmphtth..hmmmpthhh..hmmmpthh" hanbyul berontak dalam ikatannya, ia tidak mau jika orang yang telah dianggapnya seperti paman sendiri harus mati seperti ini

Chanyeol menutup matanya pasrah, sudah tidak ada lagi cara untuk kabur dari situasi ini..

.

.

"Bersiaplah untuk bertemu malaikat maut bajingan tengik"

Pria itu mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menghantamkannya pada sehun

Sehun pasrah, ia menutup matanya rapat dan tersenyum miris..

BUGH

.

.

Wanita itu melihat pisau yang tadi digunakan krystal untuk menyerangnya tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, tanpa pikir panjang ia ambil pisau itu dan tersenyum sinis

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani mengataiku jalang.."

Ia angkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi Dan...

JLEBBB..

.

.

.

.

.

"Gong myung, jennie, tao.. waktu kalian habis, segera pergi melalui pintu rahasia.."

.

.

Suara seorang wanita terdengar begitu tenang dari earphone yang terselip ditelinga mereka

BUGH

Pukulan itu mengenai lantai disamping wajah sehun, pria itu menyeringai lebar "kau selamat kali ini"

Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah sehun sebelum beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

.

.

"JLEB"

pisau itu ditancapkan pada dinding disamping krystal, wanita itu tersenyum mengejek "padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main"

.

.

"Semuanya, kita pergi.. "

Wooshin menatap bingung para kelompok pemanah itu yang tiba-tiba saja pergi sebelum pertarungan usai

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba pergi?"

.

.

DORRR

Peluru itu lepas ke udara

"Sayang sekali waktuku habis, jika kita bertemu lagi akan aku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku tuan richard park"

Pria itu melempar pistolnya sembarang arah dan pergi menuju lantai bawah..

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Enyahlah kalian anjing-anjing sial!.. "

Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu peduli memilih memukul kedua anjing itu sekuat yang ia mampu

"Rrrrrhhhhh... "

Bukannya lepas, anjing-anjing itu malah semakin menggigit tubuhnya dengan kencang

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, ia melihat pistol pria tadi yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang

Ia berusaha menggapai pistol itu dengan tangannya

"Sedikit lagi.. "

Setelah dapat ia langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada kedua anjing itu

DORRR

DORRRR

Kedua anjing ganas berjenis pitbull itu langsung tergeletak tak berdaya dengan peluru yang bersarang di kepala masing-masing

chanyeol berusaha berdiri

Tinggal 1 menit lagi sebelum bom itu meledak, bisa ia lihat hanbyul menangis sesenggukan di kursi tempat ia di ikat

Dengan cepat ia berusaha melepas ikatan kabel timer bom ditubuh gadis kecil itu, ia juga mencoba menghentikan timer bom itu dengan cara mengotak atik tombolnya. tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, timer itu tetap berjalan bahkan kini waktunya tinggal tersisa 30 detik lagi

Dengan cepat ia memutar otak, matanya melirik kesana kemari melihat sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan timer itu

Matanya akhirnya tertuju pada pistol tadi, buru-buru ia ambil pistol itu dan mengggunakan pistol itu untuk memukul dan menghancurkan timer itu.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"hancur, hancur, HANCUR!"

ia berteriak kencang dan hanbyul terus menangis histeris

'20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15.. '

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"SIAL!"

'14, 13, 12, 11, 10... '

.

.

Soojung masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, dengan suara lirih ia berucap

"Chanyeol ah.. " airmata nya mengalir tanpa sadar..

.

.

"Sssshhhh.. "

Sehun tersenyum lirih

'Apa begini akhirnya?.. '

.

.

'9, 8, 7, .. '

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

'5, 4, 3.. '

PRAANGGGG

kaca timer itu pecah dan otomatis mati

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, dengan segera ia menarik kabel yang mengikat tubuh hanbyul

Ia buka kain yang menyumpal mulutnya,

"Hiks.. Paman"

Hanbyul memeluk tubuh chanyeol dan menangis histeris, chanyeol mengelus rambut anak itu dan berusaha menenangkan nya

"Kita pergi dari sini.. "

Dengan langkah terseok ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu

TETTT

TETTT

TETTT

DEG

tubuh chanyeol menegang, timer itu tiba-tiba hidup lagi, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan perlahan

'3, 2, 1..'

"Paman.. "

TETTTTT

DUARRRRRR!

BOOOM!

ledakan yang cukup besar itu terjadi sangat cepat, chanyeol dan hanbyul langsung terpental hingga jatuh kelantai bawah. atap rumah seluas lapangan golf itu juga hancur berkeping-keping habis dilalap api, dan rumah itu langsung runtuh seketika

.

.

Jongin dan anak buah black devils yang lain akhirnya tiba di lokasi kejadian

Setelah chanyeol pergi, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul menggunakan mobil

Alangkah terkejut nya ia ketika melihat rumah itu runtuh dan dilahap api

"Maldo andwae.. RICHARD"

.

.

Sebuah mobil mercedez benz berwana hitam terparkir beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian, jessica tersenyum puas melihat rumah besar itu hancur berkeping-keping

"gong myung, jennie dan tao.. Kalian pantas mendapat reward karena ini"

.

.

Yifan tersenyum puas melihat video yang dikirimkan jessica beberapa detik yang lalu, ia telah memantau semuanya.. Richard ternyata masuk perangkapnya dengan mudah..

"Sepertinya rencana anda berhasil tuan.."

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya..seungri ya"

"Mari kita bersulang.."

.

.

"Uhuuuukkk.."

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya sendiri, ia memandang botol cola yang tadi ia minum.. Kenapa.. Perasaannya jadi kalut begini

"Perasaanku tidak enak kyung.. "

Kyungsoo menatap bingung "ada apa..? "

"Aku hiks... "

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, tapi ia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk..

.

.

"Hiks.. Sehun ah"

Luhan menangis keras dikamarnya, ia terus-terusan memegang kencang dada sebelah kirinya

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucapnya lirih penuh kekalutan

.

.

.

to be continued

Terakhir kali update sekitar bulan maret dan sekarang udah akhir juli, entah masih ada yang nunggu atau enggak wkwk anyway~ thanks yang udan fav, follow sama review ff abal ini ya~

see you in the next chapter muaaaachhh 😘😘😘

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

Halo.. bukan untuk update chapter tapi author cuma mau tanya aja kira2 masih ada gak ya yang nungguin ff ini? author sengaja ga update chapter baru karena emang review yang masuk dikit.. bisa aja ff nya di lanjut asalkan yang review nya juga banyak.. author ga pernah matok review gede kok.. cukup 10 review per chapter juga author udah seneng.. tapi faktanya yang review tiap chapter tuh paling banyak cuma 7-8 orang aja padahal yang baca ada ribuan orang.. simple nya aja sih author bakalan cepet update chapter baru kalo ada timbal baliknya juga dari kalian..

semua keputusan ada ditangan kalian ko.. kalo kalian mau ff nya lanjut ya author persilahkan buat ngasih review.. tapi kalo enggak ya gpp.. author akan stop ff ini sampe disini aja udah ..


End file.
